Sing to Me
by Lady Morgaine
Summary: FINISHED Aliya's family beytrayed her. She was taken by Orcs. After three years of torture, she escapes. Can she ever learn to trust again? Legolas Romance Rated for mention of rape, violence and death.
1. Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any LOTR characters……. A wonderful man named J.R.R. Tolkien does……….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This story will switch between first person Legolas's POV, and first person Aliya's POV.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pronunciation:  
  
Aliya - a-lee-ya  
  
Kendre - ken-drea, or , ken-dree  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
STORY  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Aliya, and I have a story to tell. Will you listen? It is the story of my life. It is a sad story. It is a broken story. It is me.   
I just want to tell you. I just want to tell you so it will happen to no one else. My pain is unbearable, and I want this to happen to no one else. Will you listen?  
I hope you will.  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
It seemed with all its rage the river pushed against my beaten, broken body. The water was cold and deep, making my body numb, keeping me from grabbing at the precious handholds and rocks that littered the shore. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of being battered, I grabbed at the rocky shore and with all my might, hauled myself upon it.  
My last thought was the hope that death would come fast with his quickening feet to end it all.  
Then, all went black.  
  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
"Pelanar! Give that back!" I shouted trying desperately to catch up with my younger, but faster brother. He ran away, carrying the last arrow that had been in my quiver, and laughing at the angry look on my face. He stopped for a moment and began jumping up and down in joy, calling that at least that he could beat me at something. Some times I felt bad for my brother, he was always in my shadow, but I definitely did not feel bad now.  
"Caela ie'lle!" I cried the familiar battle cry in triumph as I took advantage of my brother's short breath. I took a running leap at him and knocked him to the ground.  
"I surrender!" he laughed as I tickled him and tried to wrench the arrow out of his grasps, but my cruel heartedness ended and I let him go, falling to the ground in giggles of my own.  
"I should have thrown you in the river!" I said with a smile, standing up and nodding to the raging river only 50 yards away from us.  
"No Legolas! You know what father said! He said, "Never to take advantage of people less capable or privileged than yourself." Pelanar stated with mock seriousness.  
"You?" I scoffed, "Less privileged? In your fantasies maybe. You have the run or the palace and every elf in it! Including Kendre and Father!"  
He giggled a bit more and said, "Do you want to go for a swim? The air is hot, and you know that if we go back to the palace, they will want us to do work."   
He looked horrified at the idea of having to do it, and did not even give me a chance to answer before he rushed to the river's edge.  
I followed, shaking my head in amusement, but my smile soon faded as I looked farther down the embankment.  
"What is that?" Pelanar said, looking in the direction I was, and pulling the word out of my mouth, "It looks like an…..like an……an Elf!!"  
My eyes widened as I made out the shape of the small huddled form. It was indeed an Elf. I ran the length of the shore to its side.  
"Pelanar!" I said, before he could follow me, "Run and get the horses!"  
The Elf, a young female with matted, deep brown hair and eyes of honey, shuddered as I picked her up gently.  
"Uuma dela…" I said, in a low voice, "I will help you…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TRANSLATIONS:  
  
Uuma Dela - Do not worry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Do you like it? REVIEW!! 


	2. No place for trust

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story besides Aliya and Kendre and Pelanar………  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
I thought death had come upon me but I guess I was wrong. I woke to find myself in a softly lit room. The first thought I could form was that I was free. As my eyes adjusted more and I sat up, though, I was overcome with a sense of panic.  
Where was I?  
My eyes widened more as a tall, male elf came to my bedside. His blonde hair shimmered in the light and his blue eyes sparkled like ice. I shuddered and drew back as he came closer. He stopped.  
"Who are you?" he asked softly, "Where do you come from?"  
Tears formed in my eyes as I heard those words. I curled up into a tight ball and tried to keep myself from shaking uncontrollably.  
The elf's eyes melted and he said, "I don't know what happened to you, but you are safe. I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil. You are in Mirkwood palace, where my father reigns. You are safe."  
I tried desperately to believe what the Prince was saying, but it only made me shake more.  
It seemed as if Legolas gave up, for he simply said, "I will leave you alone now. I'll be right outside the door, if you feel better and want to talk, I will come."  
He left, leaving me alone to remember; Leaving me alone to cry  
  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
I left the room. The girl seemed too frightened to even speak. It brought tears to my eyes. I wanted to find out more about her. And I knew just the person to help me.  
"Guard!" I called, "Please tell my sister, Kendre, to come here."  
I waited in the brilliantly luminous hall for her. My sister was only a little younger than me, but much smarter. She was born to be a diplomat, I had long thought that she should succeed father on the throne instead of me.   
I listened through the heavy wooden door, saddened by the crying I heard on the other side, until I heard the fast approaching footsteps of my sister.  
"Kendre!" I said, relieved, "I need your help! She-"  
But Kendre was way ahead of me, "Let me guess," she said, stopping in front of me looking with a tilted head, "She won't talk to you, so you want me to go in there, right?"  
I nodded.  
"I will, but not for you, Legolas, for her." Kendre said, "You can come in, but stay in a corner, and don't come near her, or talk!"And with that, my smart, sarcastic, platinum blonde, blue-eyed sister, opened the door.  
I went immediately to the far corner of the room, and watched as Kendre approached the crying Elf.  
"My name is Kendre……" she said in a warm tone, "Why are you crying?"  
The young Elf stopped crying but did not answer her. Kendre went on moving ever closer until she stopped right in front of her:  
"I am Legolas's sister. Legolas was not lying when he said you were safe. You are in Mirkwood palace," she said, repeating the things I had already said, "I don't know what frightened you so much, but nothing can harm you here. Will you talk to me? At least tell me your name….."  
Kendre got no answer, but was ever persistent. She sat down on the bed looking curiously at the guest.  
"I'm sorry about anything that has happened to you, but you must believe me, you can talk to me, at least tell me your name……." she repeated scooting a little closer and reaching out to touch her shoulder.  
"My name is Aliya…." a small voice whispered, I knew without needing to be told, that she was a young elf.  
Kendre shot me a quick look of joy and then said, "Aliya. It is such a pretty name. Aliya, why are you crying? Why can you not talk to me? Can't you trust me?"  
Aliya sat up, so that her face was showing. Tears flooded my eyes as, even in the dim light, I saw bruises on her face, and cuts on her exposed wrist.  
"I want to trust you…." Aliya said in a voice just above a whisper, "I don't know how to, though, I don't know if I can…"  
Kendre gave her a warm smile and said, "You are so pretty…. Why do these tears stain you face? What happened that your body is beaten and bruised? Will you tell me?"  
Aliya did not speak, instead, she only whimpered and cried, leaving us with no hint as to where she had come from or what had happen to her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! Or e-mail me at aradia_goddess@hotmail.com I am desperate: please review!!!!!! 


	3. No way out

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except Aliya, Pelanar and Kendre…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
I tried to talk to them. I tried with all my strength, but the word would not come. All I saw when I looked into that male elf's eyes was the betrayal I had experienced from my father and brother. I didn't know how I could possibly survive anywhere now, especially here with all the people looking at me and expecting. I felt like a horrible guest to be locked up in my room as much as I was but what else could I do? Even talking to them would be giving out more trust than I had to give. So I went where I had to and I was silent for weeks while I, in a way, settled into my new surroundings.  
  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
For weeks she did no more than cower at the sight of me. She wouldn't eat the food we gave her. Everyday that Kendre and I entered her room she wouldn't move or respond until I left. Many times though Kendre left without any reaction either. I didn't know what else there was to do and I almost gave up- I was going to, the night that she finally spoke at length.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REVIEW!! 


	4. The story

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except Aliya, Kendre, and Pelanar…..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
  
Tell Kendre my story? Tell her my life? I didn't know if I could. I didn't know if I wanted to remember. But I had to make a decision.  
"I will tell you my story….. If you will listen…" I said, fighting back tears once again. It was going to be so hard.  
"Of course I will listen!" Kendre said, smiling warmly.  
I sighed and began in a small voice, a voice that I noticed quivered just a bit.  
"I lived in a small village, on the northeast border of the forest. We were artisans, painters, singers, farmers, we were simple people, and there were few of us. Only a few small families. It was just a few years ago that it happened. One night, it was late I recall, the orcs came. I can remember every piece of it, except the initial invasion. I remember going to sleep in our little hut that night, after saying good night to my mother of course, and feeling the cool breeze in my hair as I fell asleep.   
When I awoke my mother was shaking me telling me that I had to hide somewhere. She was more panicked than I had ever seen her in my 3000 years of life. Her eyes turned red with fear as she ran from the cabin. I couldn't think straight. Everything was jumbled into a mess as I went into a sort of trance. I decided to go looking for my father and brother, who went on a hunting trip the day before. Not far past the door though, I was grabbed by an orc by the name of Ugluk I believe. He tied my hands and set me on the ground a few feet away next to a tree. I blanked out for a few moments but when I woke up everything was ablaze. The few houses that were there were all colored red and brilliant orange with flames. I tried to cry for the loss of such a lovely and small village but no tears would come. When I finally realized what was happening, I was in horror at what I saw. All of my people, the artists, singers, painters that we were, were being hunted down and put into the remaining hut that wasn't burning. Last of all, I saw my mother shoved into the shed and the door barred. The leader orc, he, he had a torch… he took it and….. I could see my mother in the window- she was screaming to me, yelling for me to help her- that is, before the smoke engulfed her entirely. I went away after that, I made myself leave consciousness, and I wandered a long time in the days of my childhood.   
I awoke that same night, draped over an orc, being carried quite uncomfortably miles and days. I counted three days before we truly stopped and I was set down. I was placed against a tree facing the forest while the small band placed itself a bit away where they built a fire and ate. I was rather hungry myself but I would die before asking an orc for food. I gazed off into the forest for a while until I realized that a familiar face had appeared from behind a tree.   
It was Valaë! My brother was in the forest in the middle of his hunting trip! I looked around for my father, and obviously my brother got the hint, so he pointed behind the tree meaning my father was there also. I would have screamed but I didn't want the orcs to hear me so I tried to signal that I needed help. It didn't work, being that my hands were tied behind my back, and my father also appeared from behind the tree. They were in a perfect spot so as I could see them but as long as the orcs didn't move- they were oblivious. They seemed to be busily talking anyways. I tried to signal help to my remaining family again- but they didn't come. My brother finally seemed to get the hint, and he started to say something to my father who frowned and spoke harshly back. They conversed for about five more minutes as I made sure the orcs weren't coming and I tried to scoot a bit closer. Finally I fell over and heard the orcs grunt at me and turn back to their food. I looked up at my father and brother as they looked at me and turned away. They had had the perfect chance to rescue me, being a few feet away, and they turned their backs on me. At first I only thought they were going to get help or something, from where- I don't know, but I waited for them. They never came back as long as I waited they never came. That night the orcs moved out. I was hauled up again and carried along the way. I never saw my father or brother again.  
We stopped more frequently after that night by night. For a long time, it must have been two weeks or so I was just carried around in a daze. I was violently brought out of it by the beginning of over a 2 years of torture. I realized a while later that I was kept alive for the enjoyment of the orcs, the torture, the beating, the raping, it was all for their pleasure. They loved to see me in pain. They loved to see me in fear.   
As I was saying though, I was cruelly brought back from my already growing misery by what began as a simple ownership issue. We had stopped for the day, for some reason, and I was sitting next to the one called Ugluk who had a tight hold of my bonds and was holding me close to his disgusting body. They brought up the topic of branding and moments later they had a round metal like object warming on the fire. It loomed red hot for minutes in with the logs getting redder and redder. I can't relay anymore than that after the attack I had several circles permanently imprinted upon my back. There were more- assaults. It went on for over a year so many times I can't even recall some of them.   
The next day I can clearly remember was one of pain and escape. For weeks I vaguely recall working on my bonds slowly considering the rope was thick and excessively knotted. That day though, I was able to free myself entirely thought I hid it from the orcs. I was in terrible pain from an extremely long battering session. They has assaulted me once again with hot iron and slashed my arms and face, throwing me around and causing my body to bruise even more. They had discarded me for the moment, a broken and boring toy. I realized I could free the ropes holding me and began to form a plan. By midnight I was strong enough to escape using the strategy I had in my head. I slowly looked around me for the orcs who were eating next to their campfire and chatting in their horrid language. I undid my chain, which had held me for so long, and as quiet as an elf fearful for her life can- I ran behind the nearest tree. Trying to catch my breath I peered around the tree at the orcs who were as ignorant as always. Picking up rocks as big as I could lift, I hurled them one by one quickly in the opposite direction from which I was standing.   
Finally I fled towards where, I didn't know, but anywhere seemed better than where I was. I listened for the orcs who never came to hunt me. They had taken the hint and went far from me, thank the valar. I lost what strength I had mustered quickly and began stumbling clumsily. I finally fell into a muddy bank exhausted and unable to move. I must have gone unconscious because the next thing I remember is that I was surrounded by icy water swirling around me. For a long time I wallowed in the water, unable to grip anything but the stream around me. Finally I grabbed a rock and dragged myself onto the river bank. The last thing I remember was hoping that death would come to me fast and not wait for me to awaken again."  
I stopped. And it took me only a moment to realize, only a moment to remember that I had been talking to a person.   
Kendre had listened through my whole story, not making a sound. She had shared my pain and misery as I told my story, and I could see clearly her eyes were filled with tears as were mine. I could see clearly she felt as much pain as I did.  
When my story was finished I cried. I wept because only then I remembered the full extent of the pain, the betrayal, the fear. I felt Kendre put her arms around me and pull me into a tight embrace.  
"Aliya…" she whispered over and over again, "Don't cry! You are safe now. Nothing will ever happen to you here!"  
I could feel her warmth, and it calmed my shaking.   
"I must tell my Father of this!" she said, pulling away from me just a bit, "He must know!"  
She brushed a tear from my cheek and from her own and stood up, "I must go for just a little while… I will be back…"  
Her eyes closed in disgust and she said, "I will be back…"  
As she left, I buried my face in my arms and cried more. I did not even see the figure that followed Kendre out of the room.  
  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
I avoided Kendre's eyes as I closed the door behind us. Just as Kendre had, I had listened to Aliya's story. I could not believe what she had endured. I did not want to think about what she must have felt. About her father's betrayal, about the beatings, the rapings, the branding. I did not want to think what that beautiful girl had gone through.  
It was no small wonder that she hadn't trusted us. After the things she went through, I'm surprised she even talked to us at all. Or talked to Kendre, that is.  
I could see the tears on Kendre's cheek that I hadn't noticed earlier. I pulled her into a hug.  
"She's fine now," I crooned to my upset sister, "She's safe….."  
"Don't you see, Legolas?" Kendre whispered, "She's not fine. She has been hurt to much. I don't think she will ever be fine again, Legolas. She saw half her family murdered before her eyes, and the other half turned their backs on her."  
"Like you said, we must tell father."   
Kendre nodded, and walked in front of me down the hall to my father's Royal Chambers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY EXCEPT REVIEW, ALIYA'S STORY ALMOST MADE ME CRY, IT WAS SO SAD.  
THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND CARA WHO HELPED ME WRITE MOST OF THIS CHAPTER. 


	5. Relief, if only a little

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anybody besides Aliya, Kendre and Pelanar……  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Poem punctuating at different parts of the story is by ff.net writer "Reindeer". Thank you for your permission, Reindeer, and you have beautiful work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Feuyaer - disgusting one  
Gorgaer - fearful one  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
  
There was not much else to do than wait. And wait I did. I didn't talk again to anybody, even Kendre for a fortnight. After reliving my story, my every thought and dreams was of it.   
  
I then entered an even deeper state of despair than ever before. Waiting. Instead of waiting to see if I lived or died, I would have to see what would happen now. I had no place to go. My family abandoned me and my home was gone. I did not know what to do.   
  
I drifted off to sleep finally one night, but it only seemed like minutes before I was awakened once again by Kendre.  
  
In pure instinct, I recoiled and flinched.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK  
  
"Feuyaer! Gorgaer! Get up you lazy dog!"  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK  
  
But in an instant, I felt 2 strong hands grip my shoulders and lower me down. My body went limp and I began shaking again.  
  
It was a moment before I realized that I was in a room in Mirkwood. I opened my eyes. Legolas was sitting on the edge of my bed, holding me tight, and Kendre stood nearby, calm and collected, holding a tray in her hands.  
  
I recoiled a bit more from Legolas and tensed up. He lowered me slowly against the bed and stood up, backing away from me. Kendre took his spot on my bedside.  
~~~  
My friend,  
I wish you weren't so afraid  
Of people getting close…  
I wish that when I knock,  
You'd let me in…  
I watch sadly as you back away in tears,  
Stare into my open hand,  
Wondering what you fear…  
~~~  
"You are okay…" she whispered, "I brought you back some food…"  
  
She handed me the tray, my hands shook as I took it. It had on it a mug of sweet tea, soup and bread.  
  
I ate slowly, and for the first time, looked around my bedroom. Legolas had taken a seat in the far corner of the room near the door in a large highly decorated wooden chair. The room was decorated in deep crimson and gold, purely royal colors.   
  
The bed I lay in had a large gold canopy and the quilting on top of me was soft and intricate. As I ate, my hands moved over the many designs, forests and leaves, and my eyes traveled to meet Kendre's.  
  
"My father requests that you will break your fast with him the morning after tomorrow…" she said in an inviting tone.  
  
Meet the King? I thought. Just thinking about it made me feel like crying again.  
  
"But I have no clothes, or shoes…" I said, sadly.  
But Kendre just smiled and said, "I have already taken care of that… A while ago, I took your dress measurements and I am having some made for you."  
  
I nodded and Kendre went on by saying, "Can I tell my father that you will be there?"  
  
"Yes…" I said handing the now empty tray back to Kendre.  
  
"Good!" she said, "He wishes very much to speak to you."  
  
Kendre left the room probably to go back and report to the King. I noticed Legolas did not leave, though. It's fine…. I had to assure myself, he saved you, remember, but I couldn't help being afraid of him. All the men I had ever known betrayed me. Was he any different?  
  
It brought more tears to my eyes to think about my father and brother and what they had done. It was true that my father had never really wanted me, he was content with the one son he had, and my brother was no different. We had never gotten along and were always fighting. I buried my face in my arms, not noticing that Legolas moved from his chair to my bedside.  
  
As he sat down on the bed, I tensed, the only thing I had ever expected before was being hit, and my time with the orcs made it no different, but instead, I felt a slender hand rest on my shoulder.  
  
"My sister told me what happened to you…" he said in a low tone, "I'm sorry Aliya… If I had known…"  
  
"It is fine, Legolas… You didn't know…" I whispered through sobs. I tried desperately to control my body, but my shaking and sobbing now seemed involuntary.  
  
"Talk to me Aliya…" he said, "Tell me what else is wrong, tell me how you feel…"  
  
"I don't know if I can… I don't know if I want to…"  
  
"I know your scared. I know the pain is immeasurable for you, but trust us…" he crooned, stroking my shoulder gently.  
  
"I was so scared…" I started, "Everyday… It wasn't the pain, or the misery, it was being so frightened, all the time. It was not knowing if they would kill me, or if they would beat me, or rape me again… I almost gave up hope… I wanted to, so badly…I…."  
  
"Oh, Aliya…" Legolas said, touching lightly the brand on the back of my shoulder, "You were so mishandled… I wish to the Valar, I wish with all my heart that this had never happened… That I had found you first…"  
~~~  
I'd like to take you somewhere,  
A place where you need not be afraid  
Someone would take your heart,  
And wipe away your tears.  
  
I'd like to take you to my world,  
Where eagles still fly in the sky,  
Where wolves howl at the moon  
And the deep, dark forest  
Protects you from your gloom…  
~~~  
"I wanted to die Legolas… I wanted it to end… They took everything from me.." I sobbed.  
  
He lifted my head up gently in his hands and looked me in the eye.  
  
"They took the light from your eyes, Aliya, but they did not take your eyes…" He whispered, "They took the smile from your lips, but they did not take your lips… They broke your body, but did not steal your thoughts or memories… You are still Aliya, and that can never be taken from you… You are such a beautiful person, and such ugly things have happened to you… But nothing will ever happen again. I say this, with sincerity that has never been expressed before, you are safe."  
  
He pulled me into a tight embrace and I cried, trying to believe what he had said so many times.  
~~~  
My friend,  
Don't be sad,  
You don't have to be alone.  
Just open the door,  
And let me in…  
~~~  
  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
  
As she lay there in my arms I didn't know how to help her. I knew what must have happened was bad but I never imagined how emotionally hurt she could be. It was as if she was reduced to a mere child, unable to protect herself more than cower in fear. Right away I knew that I liked her but I didn't know how to bring her out of that place she had grown so accustomed to in her own mind. I needed to earn the trust from her that I knew she wasn't ready to give out.  
~~~  
My friend  
Like a child crying in the dark,  
I rise to comfort you,  
But am pushed away,  
Wondering now…  
Should I go or stay?  
~~~  
"Your fine, Aliya…" I continued to whisper to the small, crying girl in my arms, "No harm will ever come to you here…"  
~~~  
But I hear you weeping,  
And I can't bear the sound  
Of your tears as they fall,  
Hitting the ground,  
Sounding like bombs,  
Destroying all hope,  
What kind of friend would I be?  
If I can't get you to see,  
That even you can learn   
To trust me.  
~~~  
I repeated this over and over again. I didn't know what else to say. It was only 3 hours later when I felt her breath steady, and her shaking calm. I knew she had fallen asleep. I got up quietly and left the room in search of my sister. I knew Kendre would know what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REVIEW!! 


	6. I wish I could

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters besides Aliya, Kendre and Pelanar….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
  
~~~THE NEXT DAY  
  
Kendre was in her own room when I arrived there, writing in her diary, a look of utmost desolation on her face.  
  
"Kendre?" I said.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?" she replied, looking up from her work, and eyeing me curiously.  
  
"What is going to happen to Aliya?" I said, for I knew Kendre had the answer.  
  
"I talked to Father a little while ago and he said that he has a proposal… he will talk to us at breakfast tomorrow." She said, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" I said, a little annoyed, "There is nothing to smile about!"  
  
"I think you will like what father has planned…" she said, getting up, "but I'm not telling you now! I am going to bring Aliya some breakfast."  
  
And with that Kendre left, leaving me alone to my thoughts.   
  
What do you do for a girl who has been hurt so deeply she is afraid of everything and everyone?  
  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
~~~LATER THAT DAY  
  
Crying seemed past me now. It seemed not worth it. Tomorrow I was to go and see the king and he alone would decide my fate. My misery was all I had now, that and the memories of a time I once knew.  
  
"Aliya? Are you awake?" came a call through the door, it was Kendre, she had come back. She said she was bringing a surprise or two with her this time she came.  
  
"Yes, Kendre." I murmured, though I doubted she could have heard me. She came in anyway, carrying with her 2 boxes.  
  
"These are for you…. For tomorrow…" she said, smiling and handing them to me.  
I looked down as she handed me the boxes. I wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Well….aren't you going to open them? A lot of work went into those, you know…" she insisted looking at me with the utmost anticipation.  
  
I began opening the larger of the two boxes. Inside was a full length dress made of saffron colored silk, layers upon layers of it. The dress had long, belled sleeves and a high neck line. It looked comfortable and loose fitting. Also in the box lay a heavy cloak of the same color. The next box held a pair of silk slippers, padded and thick.  
  
I looked up at a smiling Kendre.  
  
"Why did you do this for me?" I asked, "These are too rich for me…Why?"  
  
"Aliya… I did this for you because… It is what friends do!" She exclaimed, "Do you like them?"  
  
"Yes." I said simply, "I like them a lot."  
  
"Good!" she said, her smile widening as she moved to the door, "I will come to get you tomorrow in the morning before breakfast. Will you be ready?"  
  
"I…I…yes…I will be dressed, I'm not sure if I will be ready, though…" I admitted to my seemingly newfound friend.  
  
She nodded, "No one expects you to be…"  
  
She came swiftly back over to the bed, leaned down, gave me a hug and repeated the now familiar words, "You are fine, you are safe…"  
  
She let me go and walked out the open door, closing it behind her as she left.  
  
I was left alone to think for a long while, but in the end I found there was nothing to think about. My mind went blank and I was thankful for it, for once in a long time I had no thoughts of fear or misery, and no feelings of intense pain. For just a little while I was free.  
  
I buried my face into the pillow once again and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was another day.  
  
Later that night I awoke to see the room had been darkened a little. The candles were burning lower, and a tall figure was moving towards my bedside.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Legolas said, sitting down next to me. I could not help but to tense up as he drew near. He sensed this and lowered his eyes.  
  
"What can I do?" he asked me his voice a whisper, "What can I do to earn your trust? Tell me. I will search the all the lands for it. Tell me. I will find it and lock it in the safest place in the world!"  
  
"You don't understand, Legolas… You don't see…"I said, "If I could, I would give the world my trust! If I could…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REVIEW PLEASE!! that's all I ask, just one or two words………or more, whatever… 


	7. Breakfast

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters besides Aliya, Kendre and Pelanar…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Diola lle - Thank you  
Heruamin - My Lord  
Ta nae seasamin - It was my pleasure  
Arwenamin - My Lady  
  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
Breakfast was early. A little too early for my taste, but it was my father's wishes. Kendre had said she would be back in a moment, she had gone to get Aliya. This would be Aliya's first meeting with my father, but I was not worried. The King was a warm man, and very likeable, but, alas, Aliya was still uneasy around us.  
  
"Father," I said, "You must remember who she is and what she's gone through. She's not entirely ready for this! She is edgy and frightened!"  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil said to me, "Be quiet please? I understand, both Kendre and you re-told her story to me, remember son? I understand her situation, I understand what she feels…"  
  
It was true. My father had been through a lot of dealings with orcs. He knew those foul creatures for what they were, and he hated them very much for it.  
  
A page entered the room and said, "Presenting to you, My Lord and King, Princess Kendre Greenleaf and Aliya Clearwater!"   
  
He left and in came Kendre dressed splendidly in deep blue and behind her, walking slowly with her head down, came Aliya.  
  
Her dress was a saffron honey color with long sleeves and a high neck. It was designed by Kendre to hide the bruises on her neck and arms. I could tell Kendre had done her hair, for it was done up in one of my sister's many styles. Aliya looked beautiful, but her eyes were sad. They lacked confidence and light. They were defeated.  
  
Kendre took her seat and I could tell it took Aliya all her might, all the strength I knew she had little of to walk up to Thranduil and myself and give a deep bow.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, My Lord and King Thranduil," she said and her eyes met his, "How do you fare?"  
  
"I fare well!" he replied cordially, and pointed to a chair near his own, "Will you take a seat?"   
  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
I did indeed sit, keeping my eyes on the King the whole time. His silver-white hair shimmered in the light, and there was no sign of pity in his clear blue eyes. I was thankful.  
  
I stared down at the deep, mahogany table until the food was served. Legolas was seated across from me, Kendre was on one side of me, and the King was on my other side. I focused my eyes to the food before me. I took sparingly, just a little fruit and bread, nothing more. I only looked up when I felt the eyes of others on me.  
  
The King began to speak in a serious tone.  
  
"Aliya," he said, "I have heard from my son and daughter your tale, and I wish to express my utmost sympathies. A terrible thing has happened to you, my dear, and I wish somehow to try to make it up to you… What do you wish?"  
  
"I do not wish for anything my Lord, except maybe a place to stay. My home is gone and I have been abandoned by the only family I have. I am poor and have no place to go. If you will grant this, I will be pleased." The words came from nowhere in particular, they just sort of appeared in my head as I said them.   
  
In a way I was hoping he would deny me but I did not know what to expect from the king. He had a lot more on his mind than me, and it is bad repute to house every peasant who is homeless. I just hoped that he would be kind. He looked kind enough.  
  
"Aliya…" the King said again. I like how he said my name, with an accent on the first "a".  
  
"I hope you will stay here, in the palace," he went on, "You will be quite safe, and you will be near to my son and daughter…"  
  
"I'm sorry, You Majesty…" I said, "I cannot stay here…"  
  
"And why ever not?" he asked, a slight frown on his face.  
  
"I am not royalty, nor nobility, and I mean no insult when I say, I wish never to be a servant…There is no place for me here, Majesty…" I said sadly, "I thank you for the offer, but I guess I will find my own way from here. I thank you for all your hospitality, but-"  
  
But Legolas cut me off with a sharp, "No!"  
  
All three of us stared at him and he spoke again  
  
"She can't go back out there!" he exclaimed, trying to speak calmly, "The reports are coming in daily now of orcs sightings all along the border! Aliya, you cannot go back out there!"  
  
I looked down at my plate.  
  
"I must agree with my brother…" Kendre said, "Fathé has already reported that the borders are barred and defended. We cannot let anybody out there. The reports from Rivendell are bad enough. Already Orcs are massing near there. The tides are turning, Father…"  
  
"Aliya…" King Thranduil said, "I must insist now that you stay here with us…"  
  
My eyes closed as tears filled them. Hope was lost for me. There was nothing I could do though…  
  
I know that the king saw my tears for he spoke to me again, this time not in a demanding tone, but in a soft, welcoming tone.  
  
"There is not much I can do to make up for the pain you have been caused, except to give you what your heart desires. I cannot let you go, though, so instead I have a solution…"  
  
I dreaded what he was about to say, but I managed to look up and meet his eyes.  
  
He went on, "From here on, you will no longer be just Aliya Clearwater, you will be Lady Aliya Clearwater. I want you to stay. I am placing you under Royal Protection and putting you in the care of Kendre and Legolas."  
  
"My Lord-" I began, but got no farther.  
  
"Aliya…" The King said again, "I don't know if that can even begin to repair what has been done, but I want you to know that if I am able to help you recover, in any way, just tell me and I will try with all my might. If there is anything that I, or my son or daughter can do for you, we will… Now please, allow my daughter to show you to your room and around the palace…"  
  
"Diola lle, Heruamin…" I said, standing and bowing.  
  
"Ta nae seasamin, Arwenamin…" he replied.  
  
Kendre and Legolas led me out of the room and into the wide, bright hallway.  
  
"Legolas…" Kendre said, "can you bring Aliya's things to the Silver Room? We will be along in a while…"  
  
"The Silver Room near-"  
  
"Yes, Legolas…" Kendre pressed.  
  
"I will…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REVIEW!! PLEASE!! 


	8. The Silver Room tour

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any character except Aliya, Kendre and Pelanar…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
"Are you okay?" Kendre asked once Legolas was gone. She had seen the solitary tear, that had escaped, roll down my cheek and she had pulled me into a hug.  
  
"My father only meant to help, Aliya…" she said, a soft smile forming on her lips, "He likes you. He wants you to stay and he cares about you now."  
  
"Nobody ever has…" I whispered.  
  
"Nobody ever has what, Aliya?" Kendre asked, puzzled.  
  
"Nobody has ever cared… My mother, maybe… but my father and brother didn't. My father was content with his one son, and my brother was the apple of my father's eye. I didn't matter to them. And then when…when the orcs…"  
  
I didn't need to finish, Kendre understood me perfectly.  
  
"But we care…" she said in an uplifting tone, "I have only know you for 3 days and I care for you like a sister, and my father cares about you, and Legolas especially…"  
  
"Legolas cares?" I asked, my eyes questioningly bright.  
  
"He cares about you more than I have ever seen him are about another living person, sometimes I think he cares more than he thinks about me! He dies when he sees you… To think what has been done to you… and his heart breaks when you won't talk to him, when you won't trust him…"  
  
"Its not that I won't," I exclaimed, "It's that I can't… I'm so afraid. I'm afraid of my own grief. I'm afraid of betrayal. Afraid that next time I won't have the strength to live through it, afraid I won't want to go on…"  
  
"Aliya, Legolas would rather die than betray you!" Kendre said in earnest, "His heart breaks when he sees you. He thinks you are the most beautiful thing in the world and he hates to see you so broken…so lost. He wants a chance… A chance to show you the good of the world, not just the bad… Aliya, he loves you!"  
  
This made me cry more. I wanted to believe Kendre! I wanted to tell Legolas everything and I wanted to be free… more than anything in the world- but my heart would not let go of despair.  
  
"Come…" Kendre said softly, "I will show you the palace and then bring you to your room."  
  
I followed her down the hall, up a set of wide stone stairs and into a great stone hall. There were 8 marble doors on all sides of us, including the one we had just come out of. She enlightened me as to what was on the other side of each door.  
  
There were 4 main Wings to the Palace. Each named for 1 element.  
  
Through a door depicting a large tree and mountain scene was the Earth Wing. This was the wing for the servants and guards, who were the stronghold of the whole palace.  
  
Through the Door marked with a feather was the Air Wing. This was the guest and traveler's Wing, because the are said to come and go often.  
  
Through the door marked with a stream was the Water Wing. This was the wing of Nobility.   
  
And the Fire Wing was marked with a roaring fire. This was the wing of upper-nobility and Royalty.  
  
The remaining 4 doors each led to separate rooms. One door led to The dining hall, an immense stone room filled with large tables and a boisterous fire in the fireplace. Another door led to the forest above and to the stables. This immense door was open now, with many people traveling up and down the stairs past it. Another door led to the baths. The bathing room was completely done in marble, a large pool was in the middle of it, surrounded on all sides by smaller ones. Some deep, some shallow, some hot, some cool, and some more private than others. And finally I found myself standing before the door that intrigued me the most.   
  
It was tall and made completely out of an intense black stone carved with flowers and birds. When Kendre opened this door I was stunned. Before me lay an immense garden, full of trees, ponds and flowers but intermingled with it were bookcases and scrolls. It was a wondrous site.  
  
"This is our Library…" Kendre said, "People come here when they want to be alone. It is a place of peace, beauty, and knowledge…"  
  
"It is beautiful… Who made it?" I asked.  
  
"Legolas did," she replied, "With a little help from me. He finds no beauty or peace elsewhere… He hates being underground, he wants the world and he can't have it. He made this as a last resort, a last resort for his life. A while ago he wanted to die, and almost did. This is what brought him back. If you can't find Legolas anywhere, you can surely find him here…."  
  
"Legolas made this…" I whispered, "Legolas made this for people like us… people who have no place else to go…"  
  
Kendre nodded sadly and put an arm around my shoulder, "Come… I will bring you to your room…"  
  
Kendre led me out of the Library and back through the doors to the Fire Wing. In my heart I knew I didn't belong here, but I made myself follow Kendre through the crimson halls to my room.  
  
She pointed to doors as we passed, Pointing out the King's Chambers, Legolas's room, and her own room.  
  
"Your room is right next to mine…" she said, opening the door just past her own.  
  
She led me into the room. It was large and I could tell why its name had become 'The Silver Room'. It was completely done in White and silver, from the hangings around the large bed, to the marble fireplace. I gasped when I saw it. I was also happy to see a small bookshelf with books of song melodies and poems.  
Kendre also showed me the dresses that were hanging up. They had all been made especially for me. Most were silk, but others were expensive, thin linen. All were in an array of colors and styles.  
  
"I designed them myself…" she said, proudly.  
  
"They are beautiful-" I admitted.  
  
"Do you really think so?" she asked.  
  
"Yes…I really do…" I replied.  
  
"I will come later to bring you to dinner. You may wander where you like, and you may do as you please. This is your home now as well. Do you need anything else?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, actually…" I said, and Kendre paused in the doorway, "Call me Ali… I really don't like Aliya…"  
  
"Lady Ali…" she said, a warm smile playing on her lips, "hmm… I like it!"  
  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
She was crying when she left…. I thought to myself miserably. She was crying… What can I do?  
  
"Kendre!" I said, seeing her coming my way, "Is Aliya-"  
  
"I have the best news for you!" my sister said, a bright smile on her face, "Aliya told me to call her Ali!"  
  
"So that means…" I said, my eyes widening, "She…"  
  
"Yes!" Kendre said, "She trusts me…"  
  
"That is wonderful news…" I said, but in my heart I knew I was lying. I wanted her to trust me, not Kendre. But how long would it take? It had taken her more than a month to even talk to us, and more weeks before she trusted Kendre… How long, before I was next.  
  
Kendre seemed to read my mind, "Legolas… You have to take this from her point of view… every piece of pain and sorrow she knows came from a man… She can't trust you yet…It's not that she won't, it is that she can't."  
  
"I know, Kendre.." I sighed, "but I just want her to know… I just…"  
  
"She knows, Legolas, she knows…" said my sister smiling, "Talk to her… I think she will want to talk to you today… Try Legolas, try and don't give up!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REVIEW!!!! In all desperation- REVIEW!#!!@$@% 


	9. Another tale

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except Aliya, Kendre and Pelanar…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
"Aliya?" I called softly through the door, "May I come in?"  
  
I waited a moment, hearing nothing, and then I heard the doorknob turn and the door open. Aliya stood in front of me, her eyes gazing up at me in what seemed to be permanent fear. I had never before realized how small she was. She had to at least be my age, if not older, but she seemed so fragile, so vulnerable. She was still wearing the gown from breakfast, but her hair was now down, not up, and hung in loose curls around her eyes and face.  
  
"Legolas?" she said, a curious air to her voice, "What do you want?"  
  
I stepped inside the door and closed it behind me. Once again, Aliya drew back, her eyes flashed panic.  
  
"I just want to talk," I said, stopping and holding up my hands in a simple gesture of surrender, "Everything I do! I just want one response… Just something to show that you can accept my aid. My conviction is sincere, I am not lying!"  
  
Aliya sat down on her bed, shaking her head slowly, in what seemed to be defeat, but her next statement proved me wrong.  
  
"Legolas, no…" she said, her voice full of worry, "No…"  
  
I stared at her blankly. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't force her to talk to me. I couldn't force her to trust me.  
  
"Aliya…" I said, moving forward only a step, "I have only heard the barest of your story from my sister… Will you tell it again? Will you tell me why you are so afraid?"  
  
She stared at me for a long time. Her eyes showed pain, probably pain at having to relive that tale again. But finally she spoke.  
  
"If you come closer…"she said, her voice quivering just a little, "I will tell you what you want to know…"  
  
Her eyes dropped as I moved slowly to the bed, and sat down at the far corner, away from Aliya.  
  
It was then she began her tale.  
  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
I moved closer to Legolas and I saw surprise flash in his eyes for a brief moment before I began.  
  
"My whole life, I had been forgotten." I started, and watched as Legolas listened intently, "My mother was the only one who loved me, but, alas, my father ruled over her and he did not care about me. He was content with Valaë, my older brother. It was always a joy to mother and I to see Father and Valaë leave on a hunting trip. It was only then we could relax and feel free. My mother used to tell me wonderful stories about far away places. My mother was from Lothlorien and told me of her home, a wonderful place where the elves lived with the trees, and a Lady both kind and wise ruled over all. I loved our times together, but they were short. Father and Valaë never were gone long, but this last time was different.  
  
They had been gone 4 days, which was a long time for hunting, and they were due back at any moment, but alas it seems they were too late.   
  
Our defenses were small, and it had always worked before. But it seemed that that night, the orcs slipped through our sentries and came right to the village. I don't remember much of it. I just remember being told to hide by my mother, but I didn't want to do that. I wanted to help. In a sort of trance, I went to look for my father and brother. They were do back at any moment! They couldn't be far! But I got only 2 steps out my doorway before I was grabbed by an orc. He began to drag me, but then stopped. I fought, but he caught hold of me and looked at me. He then took some rope and tied my hands and feet in heavy knots, and threw my by a tree. I screamed for help, but nobody was left that was concerned about anything other than themselves.  
  
I blacked out and awoke next the find my whole village was ablaze. I cried to see my home being burnt and I gasped at what I saw next.  
  
All the people left alive were being thrown into the only unburnt house. My mother was the last to be thrown in. I saw her scream at the sight of me, and then she disappeared. The door was then barred, and… and then, the building was burnt. With all the people inside…"  
  
I stopped, and looked up at Legolas. My eyes had dropped and now I was glad to be looking at something other than my shaking body. Legolas took my hands in his and in all honesty, I welcomed the gesture. I went on.  
  
"The orcs picked me up and left. I counted 3 or 4 days before we stopped again.  
  
At first I welcomed the stop, but then I hated it. I realized why I was being kept alive. I was young. I was pretty. I was entertainment for the Orcs. That night I got my first taste of 3 years of torture. I was beaten, and then whipped repeatedly. The orcs loved to see me in pain, and they got a great deal of enjoyment from it.  
  
After they were done, they threw me aside, and it was then, that came my first and only chance at escape. Behind one of the trees appeared my brother, Valaë! He motioned beside him to show my father was there as well. They were still on their hunting trip, but I saw the worry in Valaë's eyes at seeing me tied up by Orcs. I saw my brother speak to Father for a moment, and turn back to me, pity in his eyes. I tried desperately to signal them to help me, but I did not want to draw attention from the Orcs.   
  
I watched again as Valaë talked rapidly to Father, but Father only shook his head. I saw for the briefest moment my brother's face, and then, they turned their backs and walked away. At first I only thought they had gone to get more help, but then, as the night drew on, they did not come back. The next night the Orcs picked up and left again, dragging me behind.   
I was in despair. Even if my Father and Brother had come back, they would not be able to find me. In my heart though, I knew they had left me. They had abandoned me to the orcs and saved themselves instead. I cried the whole time I was being carried. The only family I had left had abandoned me to torture. It got worse and worse as the days went on. I was not only beaten and whipped and dragged about, but I was raped."  
  
My voice broke on this last word, and Legolas held my hands even tighter.  
  
"Do you know how that feels, Legolas?" I said, desperately trying to get him to understand, "To have the only people you ever knew leave you to be raped, to be beaten, to die?"  
  
"I've wanted to die, Aliya…" He said, "I know how it feels to be alone. You just have to find something to live for….. or someone………"  
  
I didn't know what to say, I understood how he felt but I didn't think he could ever know what I had gone through, although I never really wanted him to have to.   
  
"After a few months had passed, the orcs began to fight amongst each other. Fight about me. The fights seemed to be an ownership issue. Orcs are greedy and rarely share. Then came the matter of branding. If I could be owned by one orc then I could be branded by their "stamp." But if they couldn't agree… In the end I had 9 stamps on my back, one for each of the orcs in their small band. I cannot explain the pain to you. The burning never stopped and if I cried out, I was whipped.  
  
Branding seemed to be the most popular form of torture after that. I do not know how many brands I have covering my body, I couldn't ever begin to guess. I tried to forget the pain, but that just made it hurt even more…"  
  
My whole body shook at the thought of what came next. Legolas moved closer, and now put his arm around my shoulders, earning a shudder from me, but then I calmed, ready to tell the final part of my story.  
  
"I remember almost nothing of the next years. I put myself into a daze, trying desperately to leave this world. I finally awoke from it when I formed a plan of escape in my head. For an entire month, I worked on getting free of my bonds, and after a while, my work paid off. I was free entirely of my foot bonds and almost free of my hand bonds. That night, though, was the worst night I can ever remember. It was a night of rape… rape by 9 orcs, I cried not because of the pain but because of the suffering. I cried because I thought they would kill me that night. Kill me on the one night I finally had a plan, but they didn't. They beat me and whipped me once more, adding to the bruises on my already battered body and then they threw me aside, almost dead.   
  
I forced myself to move, though, and I stood up as quietly as I could and moved quickly behind a nearby tree. From there, as hard as I could with bleeding arms, I hurled rocks in the opposite direction from where I was standing. My theory was correct and the orcs moved in the direction of the rocks.   
  
I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but stumbled along the way. Finally, I fell into a river, and blacked out. I awoke in the water, being dragged along by the current until finally I was able to pull myself onto shore.   
  
I remember thinking and praying that I would die. I prayed I would die before I awoke. I prayed I would die before the orcs found me again, for I knew I would not survive another meeting with them. I knew I would die one way or another, but it was better to die free, then die a prisoner.  
  
I blacked out after that, and I don't remember anything until I woke up here."  
  
We both remained silent for a long time, only my sobs punctuated the stillness. Finally, Legolas spoke.  
  
"Aliya…" he crooned in a soft voice, "Don't cry, its over…"  
  
"But its not!" I cried, "Its not… I will relive those days, every night, in my dreams, until I die…"  
  
"Dreams are not reality…" he said to me, "You will always wake up to see the people who love you, , my Father, Kendre, me… We will always be there for you, and we will never leave you alone…"  
  
And this time… Finally, I believed him. I collapsed into his arms and cried, but they weren't tears of pain or suffering or sorrow, they were tears of joy. For once in my life, I felt that someone was concerned… that someone cared. For once in my life I knew the true meaning of love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REVIEW!! 


	10. Dinner

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters besides Aliya, Kendre and Pelanar…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Song in Elven is an Original song my me, if you wish to use it, please ask permission, and the song in English is from the book "Ella Enchanted".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Translations to my song:  
  
You are a mighty warrior Lle naa belegohtar  
Your heart is that of the lion Lle naa curucuar  
I know your strength in battle Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor  
I love you Amin mela lle  
Until next we meet Tenna' ento lye omenta  
Until then Tenna' san'  
Rest well Quel esta  
  
  
May the wind fill your sails Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle  
May your ways be green and golden Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta  
  
You are beautiful Lle naa vanima  
Your beauty shines bright Vanimle sila tiri  
Ever is thy sight a joy Oio naa elealla alasse'  
I love you Amin mela lle  
Until next we meet Tenna' ento lye omenta  
Until then Tenna' san'  
Rest well Quel esta  
  
  
May the wind fill your sails Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle  
  
May your ways be green and golden Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta  
  
I love you Amin mela lle  
My heart shall weep until Cormamin niuve tenna'  
it sees thee again ta elea lle au'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OTHER TRANSLATIONS:  
  
Kela - Go Away  
Amin elea - I see  
Ta Detonable - It is your choice  
Amin hiraetha - I am sorry  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
Aliya was calm when I left her room and she looked ever calm now as she walked into the hall, her crimson dress moving ever so slightly as she did. Kendre had once again done her hair into a mass of miniscule braids and had even added kohl to Aliya's eyes.  
  
They walked in together and Aliya watched carefully as Kendre pointed different people out to her.   
  
Aliya's walked had not changed, it was still slow and protective, and her face had not lost all of it's sadness yet, but I knew in my heart that she was happier than she had ever been.  
  
They moved quickly through the crown of Elves and moved to where Father and I were sitting.  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Aliya." my father said as she made a deep bow to him.  
  
"And a pleasure to see you again, King Thranduil…" she said, it was a polite response, but I could tell she was distracted.  
  
Kendre took her seat and Aliya looked around helplessly for a seat.  
  
"Your seat is only right over here…" I said, motioning to the seat between myself and Kendre. Aliya made her way up the 3 small steps and sat down, looking around at mass of people below us. Her eyes once again were sad.  
  
"Do you like it here?" I asked Aliya.  
  
The question seemed to came out of nowhere, and she seemed to come out of a trance at the sound of it.  
  
"Anything is better than being with orcs, Legolas…" she replied sharply.  
  
I decided to let the question drop. She looked content for once and I was not going to ruin it for her.  
  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
"Anything is better than being with orcs, Legolas…" I stated simply.  
  
What kind of question was that? I thought to myself. I have seen anything here. What I've seen I have liked, but I am in no position to pass judgment.  
  
The dinner passed without event. I talked to Kendre mostly and she told me about the other places in the palace we had not seen on my "tour". It was only at the end of the feast that I found most enjoyment, though, for Thranduil stood up and announced that a singer was going to perform.  
  
The singer was a woman and young at that. She had a high soprano- like voice and sung melodies both happy and sad. Finally, towards the end of her performance she said:  
  
"Does anyone here know the harmony to 'Tenna' ento lye omenta'? Or better yet, the counter melody."  
  
I looked up. I knew them. The song was a sweet one, and short, the title in common-speech was "Until Next We Meet".  
  
"No one?" The Singer said in a disappointed voice.  
  
I spoke up, "I know both…" I said in a quiet voice. Both Legolas and Kendre looked at me in surprise.  
  
"You do?" she said, surprised, "Come down here then!"  
  
I slowly rose from my seat with encouragement from Kendre and walked to the back of the hall where the singer, Lallia, was sitting. I took a seats next to her and I began the counter melody, which was a small call and response piece:  
  
"Lle naa belegohtar  
Lle naa curucuar  
Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor  
Amin mela lle  
Tenna' ento lye omenta  
Tenna' san'  
Quel esta"  
  
The next part we sang together, in harmony, our 2 voices, her high soprano and my deep alto, melding together as one.  
  
"Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha  
Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle  
Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e'ale'quenle  
Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta"  
  
The next part was hers.  
  
"Lle naa vanima  
Vanimle sila tiri  
Oio naa elealla alasse'  
Amin mela lle  
Tenna' ento lye omenta  
Tenna' san'  
Quel esta"  
  
And then the last part we sang together.  
  
"Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha  
Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle  
Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle  
Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta"  
  
"Amin mela lle  
Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'"  
  
When we had finished, the hall erupted into applause. For just a few moments I felt like my old self, singing with my mother, making up songs and harmonies, but the moment was brief and then reality dawned.  
  
"That was beautiful!" King Thranduil said, standing up, "Lady Aliya, you did not tell us of your talent… Will you sing another?"  
  
"If Lady Lallia permits me too, My Lord… This is her performance…"  
  
I looked at Lallia and she nodded, smiling and handed me the small harp she had been using. Then she left to go to her own seat.  
  
I sat once again and began a slow melody.  
  
  
"Hard Farewell  
With no greeting to come,  
Sad Farewell  
When love is torn away,  
Long farewell  
Till death dies…"  
  
"But the Lost One is with you,  
Her tenderness strengthens you,  
Her gaiety uplifts you,  
Her honor purifies you,  
More than Memory  
The lost one is found…"  
  
The last note rung out low and long until finally I stopped, for a moment, there was no sound and then the hall erupted once again with applause. I bowed and brought the harp back to Lallia, and then proceeded back to my seat.  
  
Legolas tried talking to me, but I just ignored him. I didn't want to talk to anyone. The song reminded me of home. The home I had lost. The home that in truth had hated me. I thought all my tears were gone, but I was wrong.  
  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
"Kendre, where is Aliya?" I asked my busy sister, but all I got was a curt response.  
  
"Legolas, she's a big girl, she doesn't need you watching over her all the time. Anyways, I haven't seen her since earlier this evening, at the feast…" Kendre replied and got back to work.   
  
The Winter Solstice feast was only a week away, and my father had placed Kendre in charge of it. She was busy now preparing food and drink, she wanted not to talk or be disturbed.  
  
"But she's not in her room…" I pressed.  
  
"Kela, Legolas…" she replied and walked away.  
  
If she was not in her room, where else would she be? And then I realized.   
  
Moments later I stood in front of the huge black door in the main hall. The Library. That is where she could be.  
  
I entered. I loved it in there. I made it in love, for there was nothing else for me to love at the time. I made it for hope, and that is what it gave back to me every time I entered it. I wound myself through the many paths until I heard 2 voices talking up ahead. They were coming closer. I recognized one as my father's voice and the other as Aliya's small voice.  
  
"If they come here ever, Aliya, if they are still alive," my father said, "If they come here it will be your decision. I will leave it up to you what to do…"  
  
"I understand, My Lord, and I hope for their own lives that my father and Valaë never come here…" she replied with total confidence,   
"Because I don't think I can be merciful…after what they did… I don't think I can face them and let them go…"  
  
My father said nothing and Aliya went on:  
  
"My life is gone because of them… If they come here… If I see them again, I don't think they will survive… I don't think I will survive either…"  
  
"Amin elea, Ta Detonable…" My father said and then added, "Amin hiraetha, Aliya…"  
  
I saw him walk past me, leaving Aliya alone. I waited a moment, looking at her through the trees. Her face was once again pained, and one tear stained her cheek. I stopped myself from going to her, and instead I walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REVIEW!! 


	11. Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters besides Aliya, Kendre and Pelanar…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
  
Three and a half days Legolas had been gone. He had left the day after the dinner. His father had bidden him to lead a hunting party on a band of orcs seen near the borders of the Palace. He was only supposed to be gone for 2 days. It has been three and a half.  
  
I remember that day's conversation perfectly.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK  
  
"I have to go, Aliya!" Legolas said, getting annoyed at my persistent disagreement.  
  
"Legolas, I know perfectly well why you want to go," I replied, "And you know it too!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Aliya, and I can take care of myself," he said, venomously, "Unlike you!"  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK  
  
  
I had run from that statement. I had run from the truth. He had been right when he said I was a coward. He was right when he said I couldn't take care of myself. And now he was gone. I had no idea where he was but I had to find out.  
  
I ran all the way up through the Great Hall and up the stairs to the armory and stables.  
  
"I need a bow!" I said to the weapons-master, "A longbow, strung and ready. I also need a quiver of Arrows, feather-tilled if possible."  
  
He nodded and returned a few moments later with exactly what I had asked for. I then went to the stables and spoke to the stable manager, a young Elven girl with hair an even deeper brown than mine.  
  
"I need a horse, fast and strong and I need you to tell me the direction Prince Legolas's hunting party went 3 days ago!" I said hurried to the girl. She looked at me approvingly and lead me to a horse stall.  
  
"This is Lathà…" she said showing me the pure white mare, "She is a swift horse… Legolas's party left due East from this door here…"   
  
She brought the horse out of the stall and pointed the way for me. With all that said and done, I was off.  
  
The mist around me was thick, but with the help of my horse, I was able to go in a straight direction. It was only as we were walking slowly through and under the trees did I realize how alone I was. Memories were rushing into my mind. Memories that I thought I had forgotten over my time in the palace.  
  
My senses seemed to be heightened as I looked from side to side through the dark forest. I strained to see or to hear anything. Finally after what seemed like 2 hours of riding swiftly through the trees, I heard shouting and screaming up ahead.  
  
As I drew closer I could see the small battle raging. Legolas and his party were desperately trying to fight off a modest gang of orcs. Legolas was sorely out numbered, though.  
  
His party, once numbering 15, now numbered 5. Against an orc party totaling 9.  
  
I shuddered as a mass of hate and rage piled up inside of me. I saw Legolas and his company surrounded by orcs, unable to even make their horses run for it.  
  
I took the bow off my back and strung an arrow. My bow sung as 4 arrows pierced four orcs. But the satisfaction was brief. Legolas's number now matched the orcs' and he charged at them.  
  
Lathà charged through the trees, leaping over fallen bodies, and into othe center of the battle.   
  
"This is for Kirrë!" I cried my best friend's name as I aimed an arrow and let it loose right through an orc's heart.  
  
I aimed for another, this time shouting, "This is for my mother!"  
  
But my vengeance was brief, as I felt an arrow pierce my shoulder. I spun around, ripping it out as I turned, and knocked the orc to the ground permanently. He was gracelessly trampled under my horse. But what I saw next was worse than any pain from an arrow.   
  
I saw every elf fall and every orc, except 2. Legolas and Ugluk, the leader of the orcs were left. But that was fleeting, for the next thing I saw was Legolas fall to the ground, 2 orc arrows imbedded in his chest. Pure hatred pumped through my veins as Ugluk turned to me. But I was faster.  
  
"This is for Legolas!" I screamed as the arrow went flying, "And this is for Me!" I whispered, letting one more go. It was as though they flew simultaneously in slow motion until they pierced the target.   
  
I watched Ugluk fall to the ground, life gone from his body.  
  
I leaped off Lathà and over Ugluk's fallen body to Legolas. His eyes were barely open, his breathing irregular and voice raspy.  
  
"You were wonderful…" he whispered as I held him up, "But I fear you came to late… You came to see me die… You came to say goodbye…"  
  
"Don't do this to me, Legolas!" I cried, "Don't say goodbye… You're not dying…no…"  
  
"It's punishment…" he said, his voice fading even more, "For what I said to you… I hit your heart and now it has come back to take me…….. I'm sorry Ali…"  
  
I sobbed to hear him say my name like that, and I spoke fast as I moved him carefully to my horse, "You are not going to die! You are not going to leave me! You told me once that to live, you have to have something to live for… I live for you, Legolas! And you are not going to let me down… Not now!"  
  
I leaped onto my horse, draping his body in front of me, and I rode as fast as I could to the palace.  
  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
Aliya was not there when I awoke, still sore in the chest area from my wounds. My father and sister stood there, instead, on either side of the bed. They said nothing as I stirred.  
  
"What happened?" I said softly to my father, the more composed of the two.  
  
"Aliya brought you back. You were almost dead, two arrows had pierced your body." he said in a grave voice.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked alarmed.  
  
This time it was Kendre who spoke, "She won't come out of her room. She's been in there since she brought you back, over a day ago. Father is the one who healed you. Aliya told us what happened and she blames herself, Legolas, she locked the door and won't talk. All we can hear is her crying…"  
  
My eyes dropped as I heard this statement. Aliya was wrong, it was my fault, not hers. If I hadn't gone… And she had gotten so much better… and now she was lost again…  
  
"Legolas, the feast is in 2 days…" my father said, "I would like you to attend, fully healed… I know you want to go to Aliya, but you must remain here…"  
  
"Father!" I exclaimed, "I can't do that! I can't leave her alone!"  
  
The King sighed. He knew how much Aliya meant to me. He had to let me go.  
  
"Legolas… You must remain here one more day!" He said sternly, "Then I will let you go… I know how you feel… I know how much you want to talk to her, but give it some time… Give yourself time…"  
  
I listened to what my father said and I obeyed, but that night and the next day passed at a snail's pace to my mind, I was losing time I feared I couldn't ever gain back.  
  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
I did not pay attention to what they were saying. I did not move from my bed. I hated myself for what I had done. I hated myself for what Legolas had done. He had gone for me, to avenge my pain. If he had not gone… If I had not been here… None of this would have happened. He would not be lying in a bed dying. It was all my fault.  
  
~~~  
LEGOLAS  
~~~  
I moved swiftly down the halls to Aliya's room. I was concerned that I was too late.  
"Aliya…" I called softly, knocking on the door, "Please open the door…"  
I heard no movement inside. I waited a moment and still heard nothing. I was about to call again, when the door opened and in a flash I found Aliya's small form in my arms. She was crying again. I picked her up, ignoring the dull ache coming from my chest, and carried her to the bed. I went to put her down, but I found she would not let go.  
  
"I thought you were dead…" I heard her whisper, "I thought I had killed you…"  
  
I looked down at her, "Why would you think such a thing!" I exclaimed, "You didn't kill me, You saved me!"  
  
"You wouldn't have been hurt if you didn't go out there, and you wouldn't have gone out there if I was not here… I almost killed you, Legolas, if not myself physically, than mentally…"  
  
"Oh, Aliya…Ali…" I murmured, "Is that what you think? It is not your fault! It is not anyone's fault… It is just something that happened! No one caused it. If it had not been me to go out there, it would have had to have been someone else… Aliya…You saved me! You were there for me…and I love you for it!"  
  
"I love you too…"she sobbed.  
  
"Don't ever blame yourself again, melamin… You have saved me in more than one way… You saved me when no one else could…"  
  
I heard nothing more from Aliya that night besides her crying. I tried desperately to calm her, but in the end, I felt tears roll down my own cheeks, and I knew how she felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REVIEW!! 


	12. The Return

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except Aliya, Kendre and Pelanar…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~  
LEGOLAS   
~~~   
  
As I watched Kendre, I could see the proud look on her face at the feast she had prepared. It was beautiful indeed. The dining hall was decorated with deep greens and blues. The candles had been dyed and the tables and chairs draped with fabric.   
  
I waited with my father at the high table for Aliya. And I did not have to wait long, for it was only a few moments before I spotted her, in all her splendor, moving through the crowd towards me.   
  
  
  
Her gown that night was made of white with an over-cloak of silver. Her hair was set high up in a silver headdress, leaving only a few locks down. She walked tonight with a confidence I had only seen her show a few times before. She moved with the grace of a queen, and her face wore a smile that I had never seen before. Tonight, and never before, she looked happy.   
  
  
  
"Good evening, Ali…" I said to her.   
  
  
  
"Good evening to you as well, my Lord Legolas, and my King Thranduil…" she said, addressing both me and Father before sitting down.   
  
  
  
Kendre came to join us soon after. Her hair was done, like Aliya's, up in a braid encircling her head, studded with sapphires to match her deep blue dress, her eyes sparkled with merriment and her smile was smug and content.   
  
"Everything is going smoothly…" she announced to Father, myself, and Aliya. And it was true. The whole of the palace had come to our small festival and Father was pleased with Kendre's work.   
  
  
  
Moments later, everybody was seated, and the food was served. Placed in front of us were bowls of vegetables and fruits, boiled meats and baked fish, breads were broken and sweet butter adorned all. It was truly a kingly feast.   
  
  
  
"This is delicious!" I heard Aliya exclaim to a beaming Kendre. I agreed, and it only got better as the night went on. A number of singers and musicians had lightened the atmosphere, but as dessert was served, it was time for my Father to hear the petitioners.   
  
  
  
Every year, my Father heard the pleas of a few local villagers and answered them. It was mainly for show, to represent that he still ruled fairly over all, because, in truth, the petitioners could be answered by any of his Captains or Dukes.   
  
  
  
I listened politely while eating from the array of sweet cakes and candied fruits layed out before me, I had even taken a glass of Elderwine, which I rarely did.   
  
  
  
I noticed Aliya had taken a glass as well, she looked at me and shot me a look of joy. I smiled back even though I was bored. I could tell just being here, with us, made her ecstatic.   
  
  
It was only as the forth, and final petition came in, that things took a turn for the worse.   
  
~~~   
ALIYA   
~~~   
  
  
I watched with amusement as Legolas ate his food with utter boredness. He occasionally smiled and looked at me or his father, but I could tell he was eager for the feast to end. So was I, in truth, but it was such a joyous event, that I could not bear to lose the moment.   
  
It was only as the last petitioners entered the hall did I look up, and with that, all the happiness I had felt in the last two hours left my heart, and instead, a bitterness, a hate so intense it took my breath away, filled its place.   
  
  
"My name is Thayne…My Lord and King…" The petitioner said in a weary voice, "And this is my son, Valaë…"   
  
  
  
Legolas and Kendre both shot me looks of horror and Legolas took the goblet from my hand, lest I drop it. My eyes filled with tears once again and I felt Legolas grip my hand under the table.   
  
He leaned over to me, and in just barely a whisper said, "Aliya… be strong… be brave… and not a word"   
  
  
I could tell that The King recognized the name, for it took him a moment to answer.   
  
  
  
"And what do you come here for, Thayne?" he asked, his voice layered with a false kindness I had never heard before. The way he said my father's name had a tenseness to it.   
  
  
  
"My Lord," said my father to the King, "3 years ago a band of Orcs raided my Village. I and my son escaped by the pure luck of being away at the time, but I am sad to say, everyone else was killed. For 3 years we wandered, seeking to find shelter in other towns and villages, but alas, there seemed to be no refuge for us. We come here seeking only some shelter, for we can find none elsewhere."   
  
  
  
"I do not know if I can grant you this, Thayne… For I fear you are wanted for the crime of betrayal and torture, and for that I am placing you both under arrest!" The King said, and with a swift hand motion, summoned guards to my father and brother's side. The hall went quiet and everybody watched intently.   
  
  
  
"My Lord! This cannot be true!" Thayne said in alarm, "I... we never…"   
  
  
My brother looked around in fear, not meeting the King's eyes nor his father's.   
  
  
  
"Why don't we ask the Lady Aliya for her account of the incident…" the King said, looking to me. I swallowed my tears and I felt Legolas's hands grip mine all the tighter. I felt him pour his own strength into me. I felt him give over his power to me.   
  
  
  
I stood up, my eyes showing no pity whatsoever. My father stared at me in disbelief. How could I, this young woman, dressed in fine white silk, be his forgotten daughter? My brother stared at me in pleading, but I felt no shame for him either, he had abandoned me just as my father had.   
  
  
  
"My Daughter…" he said, his disbelief turning to anger, "Aliya…"   
  
  
  
"I am no daughter to you!" I shrieked, trying desperately to maintain control over my emotions. I felt the eyes of the court on me, but I did not care, "And you will not address me as so!"   
  
  
  
I felt the King's eyes on me and I turned to look at him, but I saw that he was looking to Thayne.   
  
  
  
"Your daughter," and he said the word with distaste, "has told us quite a different tale than yourself. She has told of us that when she was held by orcs and tortured, you refused to aid her, you refused to risk your lives for her own and instead you walked away… is that not true?   
  
  
  
Thayne's eyes filled with hate and he spoke with venom on his tongue, "She lies… My Lord! She has never spoken the truth a day in her life! She is a dog! A harlot, a witch! What lies has she spun this time?"   
  
  
  
"It is you who lie!" I shrieked, "You walked away! You saw me and you walked away!"   
  
  
  
I felt Legolas stand up beside me and put his arm around my waist, "You will not speak of a Lady of this court in such a manner, Sir Thayne! Now, hold your tongue, or I will strip you of it!"   
  
  
  
"Oh…" Thayne sneered, "So I see you won yourself a Prince's affection, have you? What potions did you brew, witch, what pleasure did you give?"   
  
  
  
I bit back the embarrassment I felt. How could he say such a thing?   
  
  
Legolas let me go, and instead drew his dagger.   
  
  
  
"NO!" shouted the King and I simultaneously, but it was the King who went on, "There will be no murder, no blade shall be drawn on this holiday! Be still both of you! It is not the decision of either of you! Only one here can decide the fate of these traitors, Thayne and Valaë!"   
  
  
  
The King then turned to me, and with his eyes I felt the eyes of everyone in the hall. I quivered with anger for a moment, and then said, in a voice of the smoothest calm, "My Lord and King… I wish to pass on my judgment to Prince Legolas… Let him decide the traitors' fate…"   
  
  
  
The King nodded and turned to Legolas, if he was surprised, he hid it well, "My son?" he prompted.   
  
  
  
Legolas looked stricken, but he said, "I will here their story and decide they're fate tomorrow at sunrise… For the time being, take them away!"   
  
  
He motioned to the guards who then pulled Thayne and Valaë out of the room.   
  
I felt myself collapse into my seat, Legolas next to me. Kendre looked disgusted at what had happened. She did not speak.   
  
  
  
The King remained standing and addressed the hall, "You have heard my son speak!" he said, "Tomorrow these criminals, traitors to their own kin, shall hear their fate, but for now, may the night go on!"   
  
  
  
King Thranduil sat down and continued to talk. The hall seemed still so merry that the events of a few moments ago were quickly forgotten, but that was not so for me.   
  
  
  
Silently I slipped from my seat and through the doors, but I got no farther, for I collapsed onto the ground outside the hall. It was not long, though, before Legolas and Kendre came to my side and together we walked to my room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
REVIEW!!! I beg of you!!!@!!@!!~#@@!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Family Differences

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except Aliya, Kendre, Pelanar, Thayne and Valaë………  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm sorry it is so short, but I can't stand long chapters……..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~  
ALIYA  
~~~  
  
Legolas sat down next to me on the bed, cradling me in his arms, while Kendre made sure the door was shut.  
  
"Oh, Melamin…" he crooned, "hush…… its alright…"  
  
"Ali…" Kendre said slowly, but it seemed she was at a loss for words.  
  
We were quiet for a long time before Legolas said, looking me in the eye, "Do you understand that I will show no mercy. I will try them based on the charges… unless…"  
  
He stopped. I saw Kendre's eyes flash, and I felt myself grow annoyed.  
  
"Unless what, Legolas?" I said, "Unless I intervene? I won't. Its that simple."  
  
"If you tell me what you want to happen to them, I will make it come about…" he went on, "I know you passed on judgment to me, but I will hear your words and heed them."  
  
"That is unfair to them!" Kendre exclaimed, "This isn't a trial, it is revenge! How can you do such a thing?"  
  
"Kendre…" Legolas began, but got no farther.  
  
"I can't believe this!" she went on, "You are going to kill them based on bias! You just want to see them suffer! This is cruel and murderous!"  
  
My eyes darkened in anger.  
  
"And what was done to me was not cruel and murderous?!" I said venomously, "Your right Kendre, I want to see them die, for what they did, not for revenge. Death isn't nearly equal to what I went through. I prayed for Death every night. Death would have been a blessing! I just can't bear to live knowing they live too. That's all, That's all…"  
  
She still looked at me disbelievingly and her expression did not get any happier, "Do what you must," she said, standing up, "But I have no heart for either of you! You are bloodthirsty! Both of you!"  
  
And with that she stormed out of the room. I cast my eyes down but Legolas brought them back up.  
  
"She will get over it… She just has to see the truth, that's all…" he said.  
  
"But what if what she says is the truth…" I wondered to Legolas, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Am I bloodthirsty? Is she right?"  
  
"No." he said confidently, "This has to be done…"  
  
He looked at me, seeing the tears in my eyes, "Oh, Melamin… don't cry…"  
  
He was right. Crying was useless, "You should get back to the feast…" I said, smiling, "The King will wonder where you have gone to… with me."   
  
He smiled to, "Yes… we wouldn't want him or the entire court thinking anything unchaste, would we…"  
  
We both let out a small giggle at this, then turned serious again.  
  
"Will you come tomorrow? I would prefer if you didn't, but , alas, it is your choice…" he said carefully.  
  
"I don't know, Legolas… I don't know what I want…" I replied.  
  
He leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the lips, and then got up and left through the still open door, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REVIEW!!! 


	14. Trial

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters except Aliya, Kendre, Pelanar, Thayne and Valaë…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Seregsir" means River of Blood   
Aulë is one of the Valar, of the earth and water if I am correct…..   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I'm sorry these chapters are so short, its just that I have nothing in them to make them long….sorry…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~   
ALIYA   
~~~   
  
I went. Legolas told me not to go, but I went anyways. It was crowded, mostly people from the court of the king, but overnight, even a few peasants had traveled to the palace to watch the trial. My crimson gown was in a way what I felt should happen to these traitors and I added a heavy black cloak, although it was not cold, so as I would not stand out among the crowd. Its seemed as though this was a mock trial in a festival, for it seemed nobody expected that the defendants would most likely be executed. The mood that sat upon my shoulders and all around me was white as I was black. I sat at the back of the room. I did not wish to draw anymore attention to myself.   
  
Kendre did not attend. I knew that she was still upset from the night before. I still told myself that she was wrong and that I deserved justice for my injustices. I looked to Legolas who surveyed his court below.   
  
He sat up on a carven chair high on a platform above the rest at the front of the room. His face was composed, as though he was ready for anything, which I knew he was not. Sometimes he tried to be so like his father in wisdom and thought.   
  
On his left sat King Thranduil, looking far off no doubt thinking how wrong this all was. On the floor in front of Legolas sat my father, Thayne, and my brother, Valaë. They, contrary to Legolas and the King, did not look composed. Instead they looked as though their fates were already sealed, and death was already upon them, which, in this case, maybe it was, for I knew Legolas would not show any pity, as the King or Kendre might have. It looked as though my father's strict grooming habits were gone and my brother looked much worse with his pale face and permanent pout.   
  
I watched as Legolas received the sign from a herald in the back of the court, signifying the hour of dawn. With a quick rap on his podium with an oaken mallet, the hall went quiet.   
  
"We are here today to decode the punishment of these two elves, Thayne and Valaë, for treachery and disloyalty to their own kin." Legolas said in a grave voice, looking to my father and brother far below him, "How do you plead in this matter?"   
  
My father did not look at Legolas, instead turned to focus his eyes on me, "My plea is of innocence…" he said loud and clear turning back to face the floor in front of him.   
  
I shuddered at his words, and dropped my head and eyes.   
  
"So I see your plea is the same…" Legolas said, in his still grave and strained voice, "Will you recount to us, in full detail what happened the night you saw your daughter in Orc company?"   
  
Thayne cleared his throat and began:   
  
"My son and I were still out hunting that night, a night I know now to be 3 days after the raid on my village. I heard voices and talking nearby and was wary to draw closer, but it was my son who observed exactly what was in front of us. I watched as he motioned to something and then he pulled me out from behind the tree I was shielding myself with. I saw laying on the ground, not 10 feet from us, my daughter Aliya, and not 3 feet away from her sat a band of Orcs. There must have been at least 2 dozen!" he exclaimed.   
  
I stood up shaking with rage at these lies, feeling the attention of the court drawn to me though I knew they could see no more than my hair with my hood up, "I was not even close enough to hear them yell!" I demanded, "And two dozen could not be more over exaggerated! There were 9!"   
  
Legolas stood, "Please sit down, Milady, and allow the prisoner to finish his tale!"   
  
I felt as though he pushed me down with his eyes, sitting there I realized how much of a fool I must have made of myself and maybe even him.   
  
"Please continue with your story…." Legolas said, sternly looking venomously upon them.   
  
Thayne cleared his throat again and continued nervously, "As I was saying, there were so many orcs, and she was so close to them……well, well there was no way we could possibly get her without putting all our lives at risk! Valaë tried to convince me to attempt a rescue, but it was too dangerous. There was nothing we could do…" He seemed to find his answer sufficient and sat back in his seat a little more relaxed, not much though I saw to my pleasure.   
  
I felt hate boil up inside of me though…nothing he could do? He made it so there was nothing he could do! He needed this answer to suffice himself and it wasn't a good enough one.   
  
"So you are telling me you left?" questioned Legolas matter of fatly.   
  
"Yes…" Thayne said nervously, as though this might be a trick question, "And-"   
  
But he got no further, for Legolas interrupted him again, "Did you not realize that she would be tortured? You turned your backs and saved yourself and left your daughter to die?" He stood up from his seat and pointed at them accusingly.   
  
"There was NOTHING we could do!" Thayne retorted standing also, but trying to keep calm, "It would be folly! Two elves against 2 dozen orcs! It would be foolish to try with those odds. I did not want to leave her… but we had no choice…" He threw his hands up as if surrendering.   
  
Legolas now turned to my brother, " And how do you plea?" My brother had always been the quiet one, but that had not mattered. Being that he was my father's favorite, he never had to speak for himself. I wondered how he would do now....   
  
" He pleas the same--" My father began to speak but was immediately interrupted by the prince.   
  
" I do hope that you are not wishing to plea for your son also, and in the manner that you pleaded for yourself. If that is how it will go we might as well end the trial here and now!! I wish to hear from Valaë, nothing else do I want to hear from your foul point of view. Now speak." It was a command and I knew how much my brother hated commands but what could he do? They were as helpless as I had been in the orc company where my rescue was denied, would their's be too?   
  
" I plead innocent as my father but I do not speak his lies...." My brother spoke while looking hopelessly to the floor as if it were to tell him what to say.   
  
" I see," Legolas said sighing though he no doubt knew that is how it would go. " I would like to hear what happened when you found Aliya in the orc's company....." It was as though he was tired already, tired of my father's lies, tired of what- no doubt my brother would weave with lies. He let Valaë go anyways.   
  
" It was the third night we were on a hunt, I remember. My father had built a makeshift platform in a tree to be safe from, well anything. I had climbed the tree to look around, because we were not far from home. It was the third day and I was hoping we were close enough to walk back to my hut. At the top of the tree I saw smoke rising not a quarter of a league away. I hopped down to my father who was already sleeping-- and tried to awaken him. After I saw that there was no budging him I flew to the smoke which I saw was my own village. All the houses were on fire!! Even my own I saw burn from my hiding spot. Just before I ran I saw my sister, Aliya unconscious with orcs!! When I had reached my father again, I found through his half sleep that he had no intention of going back so soon to home. I did not tell him there was no home to go to. I was in the lead of the hunt so without telling my father, I tracked, and in a way 'hunted', the orcs. When we finally caught up with them they were sitting a ways away from Aliya. I signaled to her and pointed at the tree where my father was cowering. She didn't understand and was constantly signaling for help. I finally pulled him from behind a tree although he was unhappy about it... He told me that we could not rescue her-- That even if we did get her out, a girl could not outrun a band of orcs as we could. He told me it was useless to try and pulled me away. That's the last I saw of my sister until that day at your feast...." My brother trailed off, that was the most I had ever heard out of his mouth at once. I guess that was his limit and he was exhausted from it. I looked to Legolas as he spoke solemnly.   
  
"I have heard your tales, and I have heard Aliya's… I am now ready to decide a verdict…"   
  
The whole room watched in utter silence as Legolas stared at a piece of paper in front of him. He had a horrible job that I had given to him. I knew how hard it must have been for him, but the silence was killing me. It tore at my very soul and it took all my strength not to cry out. I readied myself, knowing exactly what Legolas was writing down.   
  
Legolas cleared his throat again and took a quick look to his father and then to me, before speaking again. Reading from the paper he held, he spoke words of doom:   
  
"I hereby pronounce you, Thayne Clearwater, and you, Valaë Clearwater, guilty of the betrayal, disloyalty and torture of your foresaid kin; Aliya Clearwater."   
  
Nobody spoke at this, but I could tell there were tears rising in my brother's eyes. I could feel tears rising in my own.   
  
Legolas went on, "I sentence you to death for these crimes. Tonight, at sunset, you will be taken to the cliff of Seregsir and forced to surrender yourself into Aulë's Mouth."   
  
A small ripple of talk went through the crowd as Thayne and Valaë were taken back to the dungeon, but I didn't care. This is what I wanted. Or was it? It felt like a horrible revenge.   
  
~~~   
LATER THAT DAY, ALIYA   
~~~   
  
My head hung down as I walked. They had left a short while ago. Legolas had only gone with one guard, and Thayne and Valaë of course. I hadn't said goodbye. I didn't quite know how. Now I just walked the halls. I was not paying attention to where I was going, when quite suddenly I ran right into the King.   
  
"Oh!" I said, startled, looking up and bowing, "I'm sorry, Milord!"   
  
But he only smiled, "It is alright Aliya……How are you my dear? You look ill…" He looked down on me concerned.   
  
I managed to sigh and said, "I am not well, I'm afraid… I just don't know… I don't know if it was right…" He heard my doubts without a word, truly listening as if my heart was telling all of it's secrets.   
  
"Every decision has its regret does it not? But I see you wonder whether your decision was right in the first place." I suppose he truly did hear my heart in this.   
  
"Why did this have to happen at all!? Why not could my father and brother stay far away forever?! They turned from me why did they have to turn back?" I said desperately asking the questions I had dared not ask before.   
  
A tear was wiped from my face by the king as he caringly spoke, " You cannot turn in the full circle of life without turning to where you turned away from in the start. Be glad that a phase of your life is over, the decision has been made, whether for you or by you, it is made."   
  
"What would you have done, though, My Lord," I asked, "In my place, I mean…" I had wondered this from the start, and only getting an answer after it was too late.   
  
"I would have spared their lives as my daughter would have no doubt done. I would want to show them that I valued life now that it was given back to me. I wouldn't want to descend to their level. Their level of torture and hopeful death."   
  
"Thank you, My Lord… I know what I must do now…" I said, smiling through tears, seeing a light through my of late dark days.   
  
"My horse, Lentille, he awaits you in at the door. Take the path by the stream's edge…it is the quickest. Just do what is in your heart Aliya, do what is right by you…"   
  
~~~   
  
It took me only minutes to get through the palace to the horse, my riding cloak was forgotten, but it seemed like hours before I got to Seregsir. I knew what awaited my family though I cringed to call them that. They would be thrust off that cliff, sent to drop 500 feet before hitting the jagged stone and raging river below. I had to stop Legolas, but I feared it was too late.   
  
I believed I was far above the cliff where Legolas was stationed at, and I proved my theory right when I arrived, but my rush ended when I saw what was below me.   
  
Not even 50 feet below I saw their party, but one was missing. My brother was already gone, and as I pulled my horse up to the edge, ready to yell for my father's life, words left me, for he too was pushed over the edge. I saw him with my elven eyes fall the many leagues to his death until I could look no more.   
  
I could not speak. A rush of emotions swept over me. Anger, hate, fear, betrayal…All at once: I had to go. I had to get away……   
  
~~~   
LEGOLAS   
~~~   
  
As I watched Aliya's father, the second to be executed, fall over the edge, I felt a little bit of satisfaction myself. Maybe now Aliya could be free.   
  
"We are done here…" I said to the guard accompanying me, "Let us go now…" I nodded to him as I gave him his horses reins.   
  
He turned to mount his horse and so did I, but I paused for a moment at the sight I saw when I looked up.   
  
A pure white horse stood on a cliff above me, gazing off into the river below, and on this horse, I saw a rider, robed in black. I had no doubt in my mind who this rider was.   
  
"Oh no…" I whispered, as I watched the horse turn and speed away, "What have I done?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
REVIEW!!! I CRAVE REVIEWS!! 


	15. Aftermath and Dissapearances

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except Aliya, Kendre and Pelanar…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sorry about the shortness…….   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The song I used in this chapter is called "It must've been love…" by Roxett.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~   
LEGOLAS   
~~~   
I waited anxiously, not even eating the food my father had put in front of me. And finally a page entered the room, bowing as he came.   
  
"I'm sorry, sire…" he said, not looking me in the eye, "but neither of them would give a reply…"   
  
I shot a look to my father as the page left the room again. He stared blankly back.   
  
"What?" I asked simply, "What was I supposed to do?"   
  
"There was nothing you could have done, Legolas…" he replied. This statement made me mad.   
  
I stood up and slammed my fist on the table, upsetting the silver plates and goblets, "Then why does everybody look at me as though it was my fault!? It was not!"   
  
He did not reply to this, he only pursed his lips and looked away. It seemed a very Un- Kingly thing to do, in my perspective. He instead looked to the closed door and avoided my eyes.   
  
"If anything," I said in anger, "It is Aliya's fault! If the damned menace could have faced what had to happen…."   
  
But I stopped because I forced my eyes to follow my father's gaze. There, standing in the doorway, was Aliya. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were red from crying. She looked at me for a moment, a look of the utmost hurt, humiliation, and hatred on her face before turning and fleeing, slamming the door behind her.   
  
I looked down, "I did not mean that…" I murmured despising my gift of momentary outbursts.   
  
My father looked at me and said, "She does not know that!" he looked more disappointed than I had ever seen him, "I hope you realize, Legolas, I hope you see what happens when you carelessly throw words around. She thought you loved her, Legolas, and by saying that, you just betrayed her love."   
  
"I…I…" I was reluctant to say it, but I knew I had to, "I need help, father… I'm not sure what to do…"   
  
He smiled, his expression turning warm once again, "We all make mistakes, Legolas…but in time, those mistakes can be fixed. I can't help you with this. It is your battle to fight, you can only learn yourself the way to fix mistakes I have already suffered. You can only win by trying. Aim, Legolas…aim for what you wish to seek… its all you can do…"   
  
~~~   
ALIYA   
~~~   
Not Legolas…no….not him too….was all that could run through my mind as I fled as fast as my feet could take me back to my room. I ran inside and bolted the door, throwing myself on my bed as I tried to hold back a river of tears.   
  
Not him too…….I mouthed through my weeping as my head hit the bed. But in the back of my head I knew that it was bound to happen…   
  
"I loved him… I loved him so much…" I whispered through my tears, "And look at what happened…And look at me now…he hates me…"   
  
~~~   
- It must have been love,   
But its over now,   
I must have been love,   
But I lost it somehow… -   
~~~   
  
A knock on my door brought me back from my sorrowful reflections.   
  
"Aliya?" a voice called, it was Legolas.   
  
I gave no answer and instead only cried harder, silently into the pillow I held over my face.   
  
"Aliya…?" he called again, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…I…I'm sorry…"   
  
How can he be? How can he even think that those words mean anything to me now? Apologies mean nothing.   
  
Apologies are like promises…they never hold out. Every love I had ever beheld was lost to me now. All I could think of was the song I remembered from my mother.   
  
I gave no reaction and after a few moments I heard his dying footsteps on the stone floor of the hall, moving steadily away from me.   
  
Too bad. Too bad he couldn't see that, after I had so nervously placed my trust in him, he shattered it to pieces. Too bad he couldn't see how much he had meant to me.   
  
~~~   
- It must have been love,   
But its over now   
It was all that I wanted   
But now I'm living without… -   
~~~   
  
I cried myself to sleep that night, and every night after.   
  
It took over a week to bring me back so that I could even think clearly, and what brought me back was a dream.   
  
It was the first dream I had had in a long time. Forever before that all I had were nightmares. I do not believe you could call this a nightmare- more of a premonition.   
  
It began as though I was walking through the forest except it was pitch black. I had to keep feeling for the trees around me so as not to hit into one. I could feel someone near me who was running from something- but I didn't know what.   
  
This thing- this girl- she was crying as she ran. I tried to follow but the trees hindered my way greatly. Finally I could barely hear her footsteps, when I heard a bloodcurdling scream.   
  
I awoke with a start, extremely bewildered, and it took me only a moment to realize:   
  
"She's gone…" I whispered, "Kendre! She's gone…"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
REVIEW!!! 


	16. Evil in the forest

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except Aliya, Kendre, Pelanar…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I know…… You don't have to tell me, I'm a very mean person. If you don't think so now, you will defiantly think so at the end of this chapter.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~~   
Aliya   
~~~   
  
I jumped out of bed immediately and ran into the hall. I saw a guard near the end of the passage put there by Legolas. I knew the moment I left Legolas would be told anywhere I went. Given the case, I went back into my room as calmly as I could and went through a secret tapestry door to another hall.   
  
  
I rushed to the front door and into the pouring rain. I had to find Kendre before harm came to her as I had heard in my dream.   
  
  
I headed in the direction I remembered in my dream, feeling the moss on the side of the tree next me, I knew I was facing south. For several minutes I stumbled in the darkness as I had in my dream.   
  
  
I tried to shake the eerie feeling off because I knew the moon was full that night. I could feel something swirling around me in the darkness, watching me, yet more intent on and it was looking in the same direction I was headed. I staggered for a while, how long I could not say, but finally I could hear water gushing in front of me… only a little ways away….   
  
…. Startlingly, I heard the scream from my dream. It was somehow louder and closer than in my forewarning. The blackness around me was dispersing yet there seemed to be gathering a dark form up ahead. I ran quickly when I finally could see, until I saw two figures up ahead of me. One was crouched on the ground cowering from what was above her.   
  
"Kendre!" I shouted as I ran towards my trembling friend. I stopped dead a few feet away as I saw what she was shrinking from.   
  
It was a dark, swirling figure that was taking shape as I watched, it was nothing more than a ghostly form but horrifying, I turned away for a moment in order to regain composure when I unexpectedly heard another shriek come from Kendre.   
  
I turned to see the black thing with it's "mouth" wide open, while Kendre was laying on the ground with her head thrust back and her mouth open too.   
  
It was as though this "creature" was taking the life out of her, the force that allowed all creatures to function was unwillingly being taken from this small shrunken elven girl. As I backed away in horror, I realized this was all my fault   
  
Kendre leaving, Legolas mad, it was all a result of my mistakes. So many I had made in my life time, yet they all seemed to culminate at this one place, as though they fed the black thing that had finally turned it's attention to me.   
  
I quickly looked to Kendre's limp, white, soaked body was sprawled on the ground unmoving. I feared the worst as I backed away. Slowly looking to the being, I realized it had begun to take from me as it had from her. Things were turning dark again as it was my turn to scream one last time before things went black.   
  
~~~   
Legolas   
~~~   
  
While I was sleeping, a guard awakened me to tell me that the Lady Aliya had come out of her room as if in a fit then calmly walked back into it. It took me an instant to realize that her room had a secret passage! How could I have been so stupid? How could I forget that the Silver Room was once my mother's room.   
  
She had always wanted her own way out of the palace, and she built that passage to bring her right to the front hall. I forgot to post a guard at the exit to the corridor and she must have left that way! I leapt out of my bed and put on some quick clothing and a cloak. I ran out of the room with the guard calling after me.   
  
  
"Get some men and meet me at the door!" I shouted as I ran into Aliya's room.   
  
She, of course, was not there. Not that I had expected her to be, but I found the door behind the tapestry wide open so I followed it. I ran down the hallway into an open corridor with a maid looking bewildered.   
  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Your Majesty?" The old woman asked holding sheets in her grasp, head tilted questioningly.   
  
"Have you seen the Lady Aliya in the past hour or so?" I asked hurriedly hoping to go as soon as possible. The woman thought a long moment before speaking again.   
  
  
"I believe the girl went this way not a quarter ago-" I ran down the hall in the direction that the maid had pointed hoping to see Aliya waiting for me. but as usual lately, I had no such luck.   
  
I ran the length of the hall and up the stairs until I found myself in the Main Hall, facing the front door. I ignored the baffled looks shot my way and ran out the door straight into the unknown. I just ran waiting for some signal, some noise to tell me she was still here. All of a sudden i heard a scream loud coming from a little ways away. I finally found myself quite suddenly in a clearing with this massive black form hovering above.   
  
"Aliya!" i screamed as i saw a girl sprawled on the forest floor amongst the leaves, i ran to her and gently lifted her head into my lap.   
  
"Legolas?" she said weakly, "Is it you? I can't see anything… Where are we?" I stroked her beautiful hair as i tried to soothe her and myself.   
  
  
"Aliya, hold on, Melamin!" I said, feeling myself well up with silent tears.   
  
"I'm so sorry Legolas…" she whispered again, "Its my fault. She's dead and its my fault. I wasn't fast enough, I knew and i didn't try to…"   
  
"You were fine, Melamin…"I said as she began trembling.   
  
  
"It's so cold here…" she said, "I think I'm dying, Legolas…"   
  
  
"No! Your not dying…Your going to be fine... just fine...." I said, trying desperately to believe my own words.   
  
"I love you, Legolas… I didn't mean...to.. leave you.. Goodbye…"   
  
"Aliya!" I screamed, "Aliya! No, don't do this to me!"   
  
But she couldn't hear me. Her eyes went dim and her breathing shallow. I bent over her body and wept, whispering prayers the whole time.   
  
Guards appeared all around me but seeing Kendre they rushed to tend to her leaving Aliya and i alone for one last time.   
  
I suddenly realized i had to get her back to the palace.   
  
And with that, I leapt onto one of my guard's horses, I carefully placed Aliya's body next to me and rode swiftly back as if on devil's wings. Willing her to live.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
REVIEW! 


	17. Medicine and Healing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except Aliya, Kendre and Pelanar…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Can you believe it? Legolas ran to save Aliya before he ran to his own sister! I am a cruel person. Do you hate me yet? Well, keep reading……..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~~   
LEGOLAS   
~~~   
  
"I'm sorry Legolas…." said King Thranduil, looking down to the bed, where she lay huddled,unmoving "But there is nothing else I can do… I cannot heal her anymore. If she lives, it will be a miracle, but most likely she will die."   
  
I couldn't have heard right. Aliya? Die? No. She couldn't….. she had to live. I knew my father was trying to tell me what he thought was going to happen- but he just had to be wrong.   
  
"Father…" I searched my mind for an answer, "Is there nothing…?"   
  
"Legolas… The thing that killed Kendre took most of Aliya's life too. I do not know how, but it did, and I cannot give her life back. I wish I could, but I cannot."   
  
I could see the sorrow and hurt in my Father's eyes. For the first time he looked tired, old. He had lost his daughter. She had been dead when my guards had found her. There was nothing he or the healers could do for her either. Now he was losing Aliya as was I. I knew that she had become like a second daughter to him and he was grieving as much over her as he was over Kendre. But it wasn't enough.   
  
I felt myself fill up with contempt. My Father could do nothing? This was preposterous, and because of it two people will be dead. I looked down on Aliya's limp form. She was breathing shakily and her skin was as pale as a dove. Her lips were beginning to turn purple and her breathing was shallow every breath. I knew that she was dying. And I knew I couldn't be around to see that happen.   
  
"Where are you going?" Father said as I turned, tears in my eyes, and began to walk to the door.   
  
"Away…" I sighed.   
  
"Legolas!" his voice was stern, forcing me to turn to him, "Your leaving? Your giving up?"   
  
My father's eyes were filled with a mixture of pity and disappointment.   
  
"Yes!" I retorted, " Father I am not like you, I cannot stand by to see one die! I can't stand to see her like this. It hurts to see her there so helpless!   
  
I turned and walked away before my father could so much as speak a word. I ran down the hall, as fast as I could, trying desperately to get away from everything. I ran to my library. I ran and hid in my own despair and self pity.   
  
~~~   
  
Kendre's tomb lay next to my mother's, in the heart of the Palace, where all could see and know their fair names. They were set high on platforms, black drapings hung about where ever the eye could look. It gave the place a deep sense of respect and grieving.   
  
It had been centuries since my mother's death. Lanalian was her name, my mother the beautiful flower. She died of grief over the death of a son. I remember the day perfectly well.   
  
For weeks after my brothers death my mother had been walking around in a sort of daze, not seeing or hearing anyone- not even my father. Then finally she shut hreself up in that very room and surrendered her life to be with my brother. There were whispers in the whole palace of what had happened and it took me not long to figure out what had passed.   
  
It was because of her death, that my death almost came about. It was with the help of Kendre that I made it through. But Kendre was gone. Who would help me now, if Aliya died.   
  
Three weeks had passed while I locked myself in the library. Yhane, my personal guard, came everyday to tell me of her, because I had not the heart to go myself. I had visited my sister and mother everyday, it was the only place I went.   
  
I stood up from my chair. The room was empty now. It had been for a few days, people had stopped mourning in public, as was custom. Now only I came here, to mourn the past death of my mother, the present death of my sister, and the future death of Aliya. Yhane had asked me if Aliya's body would be laid to rest in this room and I had told him no. I don't know why, but I had, and now I realized that I had said it for a reason. Aliya would be laid to rest in her own room. It was what she deserved.   
  
I left the room, securing the door behind me. My mother had her own room, with Kendre. My father had his own room, for the day when he passes to the west. I will be laid to rest in my Library. Aliya…. Where?   
  
I asked myself this question as I walked down a hall looking side to side biting my lip unconsciously. I knew it was here somewhere. The room I wanted. But where….I hadn't been here in so long. Did I forget? And then I found it.   
  
The door I was looking for could only be opened with a single silver key, the only one of it's kind.   
  
The door itself did not look like a door. It was hidden, it was disguised. A single Diamond, inlayed in the wall, marked where the keyhole was. I found the key hidden behind a shelf on the opposite wall. I inserted the key and twisted.   
  
Instantly part of the wall pushed back and slid to one side, revealing a room behind. The air was a bit musty and stale, but that was nothing to the wonder hidden in it.   
  
The room was done entirely in White Marble. It glowed like a cloud in the day's sky. Gold hangings adorned the wall held up by diamond and mithril pendants.   
  
After I lit candles I turned to the center of the room. There, centered and 3 feet off the ground was a platform, the only dark thing in the room, for it was made entirely of Black Onyx. It was designed for a single body to rest on its smooth surface.   
  
My body. The room had been made for me, during my dark days, when I thought death would surely come upon me. But it hadn't, and this room had laid still for many years. And now I knew what this room would be for, for my Melamin's body.   
  
I felt tears run down my cheek as I thought about her lying here, still and quiet. I had loved her so much, more than the trees themselves. And now I was about to lose her. It seemed everyone I had ever loved had left me.   
  
I read the inscription that was chiseled into the side of the platform. It was meant for me, but I saw that it could fit another as well.   
  
To One who's heart was true   
  
To One who's smile was bright   
  
To One who's self was loved by all   
  
To One who bound all together   
  
To One who stood alone   
  
It fit her more than it fit me. I no longer bound any one together. I released myself from all I loved so I wouldn't hurt anymore.   
  
"I love you, Melamin…" I whispered as the inscription played in my head, over and over again, "I love you with all my heart, but alas, love was not meant for you, nor for me, for all I love dies…"   
  
~~~   
Later that day back in the Library   
~~~   
  
  
"Legolas…." Yhane said, taking the book from my hand, "King Thranduil says she's getting better… he says she's pulling through…"   
  
I didn't look at him. I couldn't, I wasn't about to get my hopes up about her. It's been a month, and there has been no sway either way. I wasn't about to start believing now. I couldn't.   
  
He handed the book back when he saw that I wasn't going to speak, "I will come later, my friend…"   
  
But he didn't. Instead I spent the next few days in a worse state than I had ever been in. I lay dreaming of horrible things. Things I couldn't even begin to describe. Until one night, I finally saw her.   
  
I sat wearily on a bench in my library, reading a book I had read a million times. It was a book of songs and poetry. It was Aliya's favorite book. Each song reminded me of her. And thinking about her made me worse but what else could I do but morn for my loss that was to come.   
  
That day, something happened that I never thought would.   
  
I heard the door to the Library open and close, which was strange indeed, for nobody had been in here for a long time, save myself.   
  
I looked up and gasped. Aliya stood before me. Her hair was a mess and she was still in a silk nightdress. Her eyes were glassy and she was drenched in sweat, but she was there.   
  
This must be a dream, I thought to myself, but I knew it wasn't.   
  
"Aliya…?" I whispered, standing up, "Aliya?"   
  
I walked over to her slowly, but she drew away holding herself in her arms. She looked so frail and sick, I could barely see her without weeping let alone speak. I stopped and she said:   
  
"Why, Legolas?"   
  
"What?" I questioned, staring at her weak form.   
  
"Legolas, I woke up and saw The King. I didn't see you. You weren't there...... Why?" she said, her eyes now glassy for more than one reason. She looked at me hoping I had a reason good enough, but I knew I didn't.   
  
"I…"I began, but I couldn't continue.   
  
Her eyes dropped from my gaze and she said slowly, as though treading on glass, "You saved me. But in truth, you saved me only to kill me. I fought for my life. I fought to get back to you, only to find you weren't there…..were you that much of a coward? Or did you just not care? Tell me, Legolas, I want to know…"   
  
"I was so scared you were going to die, Aliya…I was so scared…and I couldn't watch it happen, I couldn't watch you fade away… fade like my mother did…" I said, fighting to keep myself calm. I had waited so long, hoping in my dreams to speak to her again. And now that I did, all I could give were reasons as to my cowardice.   
  
She did not move or speak at this statement, and I knew now that what I had done had been wrong. I had betrayed her, like I had said I wouldn't, and now she was once again scared of me.   
  
"Aliya, I'm sorry…." I said pleadingly moving slowly toward her with my hands together.   
  
"I know…" she replied, "I know you are…" She backed away to the wall and looked to the floor.   
  
I walked and stopped in front of her. I put my right hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at me. It was tearstained, pale and clammy.   
  
"You're still sick…" I muttered as our eyes met. I could feel her shaking from weakness. I wrapped my arms around her, cradling her in my embrace and I kissed her face and hair.   
  
"I love you so much, Aliya, and I thought I had lost you…" I said in a whisper closing my eyes just so happy to be holding her.   
  
"I thought I had lost you as well, Legolas…" She said as I lifted her in my arms and brought her over to the bench. She sat gratefully and looked at me.   
  
"King Thranduil told me about Kendre…I'm sorry Legolas, I tried, but…" She said softly, her words trailing off while her uneven breathing jabbed the silence around us.   
  
"I'm sorry, too…" I whispered into her ear, cradling her in my arms and rocking back and forth with my eyes closed. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you or for her….I'm sorry about everything. I never meant to talk bad of you….I was just upset. You mean the world to me, Aliya, just as Kendre did, but she is gone, and I am left with only one love. Please don't desert me. Please forgive me…"   
  
"I forgive you, My Love… I am no longer angry with you, in truth, I never was…" she said.   
  
I kissed her again, and I knew that from now on, everything would be okay. Tragedy had struck, but it was over now. A new faze of life had begun.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
NO, that is not the end! There is much more! Review!!! :-P 


	18. Happiness

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except Aliya, Kendre and Pelanar…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I know…. Please don't hurt me…. I'll stop making Aliya cry all the time… I promise… Just keep reading. This chapter is kinda like an interlude to the next part of the story, so it's going to be short and sweet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~~   
  
LEGOLAS - 2 WEEKS LATER   
  
~~~   
  
"Aliya…" I said, shaking her just a bit to wake her from her sleep.   
  
She groaned and turned over, "Go away, Legolas… No…"   
  
"I will not go away!" I said indignantly, brushing a hair out of her face and kissing her cheek.   
  
"Legolas…no…go away!" she repeated. I turned her over still trying to awaken her from her dreams.   
  
"Ali… the feast is in 3 hours! You have to get ready!" I said, trying to pick her up, but she held tight to the sheets.   
  
"I don't want to! GO AWAY!" she said once again, this time pushing me so that I fell off the bed onto the floor. I stood up and folded my arms seeing the smile on her "sleeping" face.   
  
"I'll go without you!" I threatened, but it was useless, because she just retorted, "Well, I'll just go with one of the other 2 dozen elves who would be my escort in a second!" Turning over she proved her point.   
  
I sighed, "You win…but I'm taking you along in 2 ½ hours whether you're ready or your not!"   
  
"I'll be ready…stop worrying about me so much…" She covered her head with the sheet and I finally gave up.   
  
~~~   
  
She was ready. I was amazed when I saw her. I made sure I arrived at her room a few minutes early to prove that she should have waken earlier, but she said she had been waiting for me. I had never seen her look so good. Her gown swished against the floor as she walked. The blue of it matched the midnight sky during a full moon. I just wanted to rip it off her right then. Her hair was wrapped around her head in a crown and many glittering rings and bracelets adorned her fingers and wrists. I counted and realized that I had only given her two of those rings as I wondered where the others came from.   
  
I blinked when I saw her, and she frowned.   
  
"Is something wrong?" she wanted to know.   
  
"Oh…nothing…nothing whatsoever… Your beautiful…" I smirked.   
  
"I really want you to stop telling me that… I hear it too much out of your mouth. You should be saying that to the other women who come to you. I'm not your only choice, you know… and I keep getting hateful looks shot my way whenever your with me…It's no small wonder I have no lady friends…" she said, snapping her fingers at me knocking me out of my daze.   
  
"Well… I haven't yet met a woman who can look as beautiful in a dress and as beautiful fighting on a horse as I see in you…"   
  
"How would you know what I look like fighting? You were either not there, or run through with an arrow by the time I began fighting…" She taunted playfully, looking at me with her eyebrows raised, lovely smile on her lips.   
  
"Well… I- have…I…" I sputtered.   
  
She gave me a reproving look and began walking swiftly down the stairs to the Main Hall.   
  
~~~   
  
ALIYA   
  
~~~   
  
"The food is to your liking, I hope, Lady Aliya?" The King asked me, smiling. There were so many feasts it was hard to distinguish what all the celebrating was for.   
  
"Of course, My Lord…" I replied dipping my head in approval.   
  
"Legolas…" The King said, turning to his son, who was on the other side of me, "I wonder if you would wish to take a trip to Rivendell? I have a message to be delivered to Lord Elrond, and it must be there as quick as possible…" I looked to Legolas who avoided my glance.   
  
"Of course, Father…I haven't been to Rivendell in a long while. I would not mind seeing Elrond or The Lady Arwen. I will bring the message." Legolas replied, and I could see he really did wish to go.   
  
"And what of me, Legolas?" I questioned carefully knowing full well what his answer would be.   
  
"Aliya…the roads are still unsafe… I think it would be best if you stayed here… I will be back in a few weeks…" He hit it lightly, not daring to tell me the truth which I thought might be that he didn't want to lose me again. And in truth, I didn't want to lose him either. I needed to win this battle.   
  
"But what of all your talk to me this morning… I think I am very capable of taking care of myself as I've proven quite a few times…" I retorted looking to the king for help.   
  
"The Lady is right, Legolas…" Said King Thranduil, looking down to his plate, "If she wishes to accompany you, I will have to say yes…"   
  
Legolas sighed, "Fine…" He sat back and folded his arms looking a bit perturbed but his word against the king's was none.   
  
"You leave tomorrow morning…" The King said leaving the table and the feast.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I TOLD YOU! SHORT AND SWEET. THE STORY GETS BETTER!! 


	19. Sacrifice

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except Aliya, Kendre, and Pelanar…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~~   
LEGOLAS   
~~~   
  
"We should be through the mountains and to Rivendell the day after next…" I said, manuvering my horse to the right side of the trail making room for Aliya to move up next to me. With two guards in front of us and two guards behind, the Mountain pass could be cramped at times.   
  
It made me just a bit nervous to be traveling by this route, for I could not see what was on either side of us, but I shook off the feeling quickly as the glint of Yhane's sword caught my eye.   
  
I looked at Aliya and smiled, she smiled back, but preoccupiedly, too interested in what was around us, not that there was much besides rocks and trees. I believe she was quite enjoying our little journey being as safe as she was.   
  
"I think you will like Rivendell very much, Ali… Lord Elrond is a kind host, and his daughter Arwen has just come back from Lorien I think…" I said, hoping to draw Aliya's attention back to me.   
  
She smiled and simply said, "I will be glad to meet them…" before turning once again into the trees, but it seemed this time her eyes were narrowed, as though she were looking for something.   
  
"I think we should move quicker…" she said hastily, her eyes darting side to side. She tried to hurry her horse but the guards in front kept their pace.   
  
"Oh, nothing here can harm us…" Yhane said, still at it's origional slow walk, "I think-"   
  
His words were cut off as his body lurched forward on his horse and fell. The horse began to scare as it's rider was trampled under hooves.   
  
I cried out, "Yhane!", but Aliya hushed me.   
  
"Move!" she cried, "Orcs!"   
  
My horse took off after hers as I watched the other 3 guards fall and their steed panic.   
  
  
~~~   
ALIYA   
~~~   
  
Orcs! Here? I pressed my horse to go faster. I listened closely. They were behind us, on foot…I could barely hear them over Legolas's steed's galloping, but they were there. I had finally felt safe somewhere when suddenly something like this had to happen. Why had I ever let my guard down for the scenery?? My horse could not go fast enough for me as I urged it on.   
  
I pulled my horse up to Legolas urging him faster when suddenly his horse slammed into my own sending the both riders flying towards the ground. I saw the arrows in Legolas's horse before hitting the ground. On impact I felt a horrid crunching sound and knew that I could not move from my spot on the ground. Breathing suddenly became hard as I turned my head to see Legolas, on his knees crawling towards me.   
  
"Go…" I whispered to him, gasping for air, "Run!"   
  
His eyes widened as he heard these words.   
  
"I will not!" he said stubbornly, "I won't leave you, not again!"   
  
"Don't be stupid," I retorted, "Its me they want! Run........ before its too late!"   
  
"Aliya-" He began desperately, but I cut him off.   
  
"RUN!" I screamed with all my might, "GO!"   
  
I saw him run, but it was only moments before he fell, an orc arrow piercing his back.   
  
I would have cried out to him, I would have yelled his name but I could not, for at that moment, I felt a sharp blow to my chest, knocking the wind out of me. I gasped and turned over. I was staring up into the blackened, hideous face of an orc as hatred welled within me.   
  
I saw him sneer at me as I tried to move, but I couldn't.   
  
Instead, he wrenched me up by my hair, until I was standing fully.   
  
"What do we have here?" he mocked, "A pretty She-Elf? A she elf that has been looked for everywhere. You slayed many orcs, elf, and for it you will pay!"   
  
I looked at him, defiance showing in my eyes, "You will not have me for long!" I spat, but his next words were a blow to my esteem.   
  
"We killed your friends….." he scoffed, "But you, oh no, we have much worse in store for you!" His eyes narrowed as I saw his hand raise in the air.   
  
It came down hard on my face, and I saw no more.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
REVIEW!!   



	20. Days Go By

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones you don't know………..   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Don't worry………he's Alive……   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The poem written under Legolas's POV is called "Sacrifice" and The poem from Aliya's POV is called "Alone", both are written by the same author who wishes to remain anonymous.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~~   
LEGOLAS   
~~~   
  
~~~   
Your sacrifice was all   
For me your life you gave   
I stood and watched you fall   
For our love to save   
  
But in truth I want you back   
I would give all I know   
To fill 2 lives that lack   
2 lives taken by our foe   
  
For now, not only you   
Are lifeless and empty   
Now for everything I do   
It will be you I wish to see   
  
~~~   
  
As I felt an arrow pierce my back I stumbled, falling roughly down a shallow hill, and landing at the base of a broad tree.   
  
I groaned as I tried to sit up, but the dizziness in my head was overwhelming. I keeled over once again and blacked out.   
  
  
~~~   
  
I woke up and found myself squinting at the light of the room I had been placed in. The carven stone walls and open archways let nature reside in the very essence of the soul. I looked about me at the place where I lay until I saw a tale male figure in the doorway. I smiled as I recognized the old friend.   
  
"Elrond..." I whispered, trying to sit up in his presence.   
  
He turned to face me and smiled a broad smile. "It's good to see that you are in the waking world once again, young one! You gave us quite a scare!"   
  
"What happened?" I said trying to remember what would not surface in my mind.   
  
"You tell me…" he said puzzled, "Our patrols found you near mountain pass…You had an orc arrow in your back and much of your blood was lost. You were brought here almost a week ago…."   
  
"We were traveling here..... to deliver a message…" I began slowly remembering, "And then our party was..... hit by orcs on the mountain pass… We lost everyone…" I shook my head lowering my eyes.   
  
"You and your guards?" Elrond questioned folding his arms looking down at me.   
  
"Aliya and I…" I replied surprised he didn't suggest that at first.   
  
"Aliya?" he repeated, his brow furrowed, "We found no one but you and the bodies of 4 guards…"   
  
Tears formed in my eyes I told Elrond of Aliya, "And they took her again…"I whispered, "They took her… and I had promised her... that she would never be hurt again… she shouldn't have come…this is my fault!" My voice lowered to a whisper as I voiced my doubts.   
  
Elrond looked on me with sympathetic eyes, "There was nothing you could do, Young Prince…We searched the surrounding area, but found no trace of orcs… There was no trace of anything. Only garbled bodies and blood."   
  
"Search again!" I said pleadingly, but Elrond just sighed.   
  
"I cannot-" but he stopped, seeing the hope in my eyes.   
  
"She meant the world to me… Would you abandon your daughter, Arwen, to such misery and pain? Please…search again…" I begged.   
  
He cast his eyes down and simply said, "I will send them out tonight…"   
  
~~~   
ALIYA   
~~~   
  
~~~   
  
I stand alone   
On the edge of the cliff   
On the brink of eternity   
At the drop of the rift   
  
I stand alone   
Void of all that I love   
its gone from me now   
Flyed away like a dove   
  
I loved you so much   
And now that you're gone   
Its pain me to think   
Like the prick of a thorn   
  
In truth I did know   
That you'd be gone from my sight   
One way or another   
Every bird must learn flight   
  
But I never thought   
That it would be so soon   
That our love would be broken   
So carelessly strewn   
  
So now I stand alone   
Not know what to do   
To live or to die   
It would be without you   
  
~~~   
  
When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. All I could tell was my wrists and legs were bound by something tight. My wrists were caked with blood ad so was my hair. I could tell for sure that my collarbone was in more than one piece.   
  
I was being pulled by an orc, at the front of the group. I could see that these orcs found entertainment in my pain. I gritted my teeth in loathing.   
  
I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as I shoved my emotions back down into the sea of my soul. I didn't know how long I could keep them there though.I didn't know if I was strong enough to hold them down.   
  
I felt my moving body stop abruptly and realized that I was being lifted up. An Orc dragged me to my feet. I stood shakily and my head spun with dizziness.   
  
"Well, Well…" it said, examining me closely, "Your awake…good…all the more fun!"   
  
I cringed at that word, but held my gaze despite it's foul breath on my face.   
  
I received a blow across my cheek. I staggered, but managed to stay standing. I felt more blows after that, but it seemed almost as though I ignored them.   
  
As much as they hurt, their pain was nothing to that of my own trapped misery. Legolas was dead, and it was my fault. I had told him to run, and he had still been caught. My senses dulled as I realized:   
  
His life was gone, and as it seemed, so was mine.   
  
  
~~~   
  
Time crawled by, but I stopped remembering as things got slowly worse. I felt myself dying from broken heart and lost hope. I thought I had counted a week pass before things changed.   
  
It seemed fate was on my side, for into my darkness came the light.   
  
The party of Orcs was small. There were only 5 of them. I knew that we were traveling south, probably to meet up with a larger party of Orcs. But it seemed we would never make it, because that night something changed their plan.   
  
I had been carelessly thrown aside, once again. This time I knew that I would never get up again, because I had the feeling my legs were broken, and I knew my loss of blood was fatal. I lay there weeping myself to some sort of sleep hoping to never awake.   
  
All of the sudden, though, I saw 5 arrows shot out of the trees we were near and hit the orcs, each square in the chest or back depending on which way they were facing. I gasped with the remaining air I had in my collapsing lungs as I saw 5 figures walk out of the trees to examine the scene.   
  
One of them, a female, spotted me and ran quickly over. She spoke the common tongue to me.   
  
"Ai! What is this?" she said seeing my battered and broken form, "Come!" she yelled over her shoulders and the other elves came running to my side.   
  
My eyes closed from pain as two of them lifted me up as gently as they could, and carried me.   
  
I felt unconsciousness wash around me like water, as I tried to keep my head above... but I quickly slipped under.   
  
~~~   
  
I woke up dazed and confused. I was in a room unlike anything I had ever seen.   
  
I slowly propped myself up and looked around, my face glowing in the candle light that illuminated the room.   
  
"Where am I?" I wondered aloud and I was surprised to hear a voice answer my question.   
  
"You are in the fair Kingdom of Lothlorien, realm of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel…I am the latter of the two."   
  
I turned my head quickly as it would allow to find an elven woman sitting in a high-backed carved chair. Her clothes made her seem royal as did the air about her. Her hair took all the light about her and radiated like the sun. It seemed to be spun of the sun's rays itself. Her passionate blue eyes seemed to have a kind look to them.   
  
She smiled at my confused look, "I know well who you are, Lady Aliya, of Mirkwood, for your mother I knew well…"   
  
"Lady…" I whispered, bowing my head, "I did not know…it seems my memory has been wiped clean of these last few days..."   
  
"You were found near death, as a prisoner of orcs. They were killed and you were brought here, and healed. You are fine now. And it has been 5 days since your arrival…" she said softly. Her voice was low and musical, almost enchanting like her tight lipped smile.   
  
I bit my lip and looked down, and it seemed Lady Galadriel sensed my heartache as I sighed.   
  
"You have lost someone you love…" she whispered, "But he is not as far as you think, he will never be far…"   
  
"What do you mean, Lady?" I asked, "Your words confuse me…"   
  
"He will be there, when you need him… he is in your heart forever…" she replied cryptically, "he will never fade…"   
  
"I wish I could see him again…" I cried, "I wish…"   
  
"Someday you may…" replied the Lady, "But for now you may reside here in the glory of our forest…"   
  
I smiled at her. I smiled a forced smile and it seemed she noticed.   
  
"Smile now a true smile, for you are home… You are with Galadriel!"   
  
"No…" I whispered sighing, "I am not home. I'm not sure where home is, but I am not home."   
  
But it seemed Galadriel only smiled at me, and continued with her needlework.   
  
~~~   
  
Over the next 57 years it seemed I forgot about everything but Lothlorien. I never left and remained in the care of the Lady Galadriel.   
  
We talked of many things, for she was wise and clever. Her and Lord Celeborn taught me many things and I was grateful for them, for they took Legolas off my mind and healed the wounds of his death. I was finally happy again although I was forbidden to look into Galadriel's mirror.   
  
In truth, I didn't think about him for many years, until one day I heard his name spoken by a young girl.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
REVIEW! :P   



	21. The Young Girl

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except the ones you don't know…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
THIS IS NOW 57 YEARS AFTER THE ORC ATTACK ON THE PARTY TO RIVENDELL…..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~~   
  
ALIYA   
  
~~~   
  
Once again, the Lady and Lord of Lothlorien had laid out a most wonderful feast, but in truth I was getting weary of them.   
  
There seemed to be one almost every other day, even more than there had been in Mirkwood….   
  
Mirkwood. Why did I think of that name. I frowned even among all the happy smiling faces. I hadn't thought of Mirkwood in a long time…   
  
I shook my head slowly leaving my thoughts and proceeded in listening to the guests around me. What I heard shocked me.   
  
"…yes, Prince Legolas of Northern Mirkwood…"   
  
My head snapped around to look at the young girl seated next to me, and I shuddered. The first thing I could think of was Kendre. A young Kendre.   
  
The girl's icy blue eyes swept over me as she saw me staring at her, "Are you alright?" she said questioningly, and I could see a bit of surprise on her face.   
  
"Did you mention Legolas of Mirkwood?" I pressed cautiously yet curiously.   
  
"Yes…" she said, just a cautiously, "He is my father…"   
  
I let out a long breath, a dizziness passing over me, "Your…your father?" I stammered trying to gulp down this reality.   
  
"Yes…" she said, "I am the daughter of Prince Legolas and Princess Miama of Mirkwood. My name is Kendre…" she said bowing her head in a sort of respect I have no doubt she was trained to do.   
  
I only blinked at her.   
  
"Your name is Kendre?" I whispered.   
  
"Yes…I was named after my aunt… Legolas's sister…but, alas, she died before I knew her…" she paused for a moment, thinking, and then finally said, "My father says I look like her."   
  
I could hardly breathe. My heart was pounding so fast I thought it might explode. Legolas? Alive?   
  
"I knew your father, once…" I said as calmly as I could, "Would you like to walk with me? I haven't talked to anyone from Mirkwood in a long time…"   
  
We walked silently away from the feast and out along a large wooden balcony. She stopped and we both took a moment to stare out into the beauty of the forest.   
  
"This is my first time to the Golden Wood…" she said, quietly, "My twin brother, Kaede and I were sent here bearing a message to the Lady…Actually, this is my first trip anywhere. Father doesn't trust to let us go very far."   
  
She turned to look at me and once again I could see her eyes flash with curiosity.   
  
I smiled, "What?"   
  
She shook her head, "Nothing important…" she whispered pursing her lips and looking down.   
  
"No, tell me…" I pressed.   
  
"Its just that…well," she said, smiling a brilliant smile, "You just look like someone my father once told me about. An elf maiden... I think her name was Alia, but you can't be her… she died a long time ago…"   
  
I tilted my head a bit, thinking to myself. Legolas talked about me? Legolas, alive, talked about me!   
  
"Tell me about her…" I said as we walked down the stairs to the main exit.   
  
"What?" Kendre said, obviously confused again.   
  
"Tell me about her…it has been long since I heard anything from Mirkwood, tell me of this Elf maiden…" I said, quite insistently.   
  
"Well…she began, "Her name was... Aliya... yes that was it. Father said that one day he was out teaching his brother, my uncle, how to hunt, and by the river, he saw her. She was near death, so he took her back to the palace and healed her. He is the best healer in the palace, but he said it still took most of his strength to bring her back."   
  
Legolas had healed me? I thought while she spoke. And I didn't even know...   
  
Kendre went on, "He said, when she awoke, though, she was very frightened. It took her weeks before she even spoke, and when she did, she told him and his sister, the one I was named after, a most terrible tale. It seems that her village had been raided and she had been taken by Orcs. She spent three years in their foul company, because her brother and father, who went out on a hunting trip, would not rescue her when they saw her."   
  
She cringed at her own words, "Can you believe that?" she said, "Her own family left her!"   
  
"Imagine…" I said, vaguely, not wanting to reveal anything yet.   
  
Again, she went on, "During that time she had been whipped and beaten very bad, and that is why she would not talk to my father, but after a while he earned her trust and they became good friends. Better than friends."   
  
I almost wanted to burst out laughing at these words, but I controlled myself.   
  
She smiled weakly and went on, "Father said that she saved his life in many ways and on many occasions. Once while he was out hunting orcs, his party was attacked and out of nowhere, Aliya came and saved him. She was very brave and very beautiful. That is one of the reasons I looked at you so much. You look just like her…"   
  
I smiled, "Oh, really?"   
  
"Yes!" Kendre said excitedly, "Father said she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever set eyes on. She had deep brown hair and eyes of pure honey. Her lips were like roses and she was slender and graceful. Much like you, Lady…"   
  
"it is lovely to hear such comments from a princess…" I replied quietly changing the subject.   
  
Kendre went on, realizing she wasn't getting anywhere. "He said she even tried to save his sister one night, but Kendre died, and Aliya was sick for many weeks. Legolas wanted to die. He made a room for her, in the Hall of Fire for her. For her body. I have been there once, Father told me where the key was hidden. Behind a bookshelf near the entrance. It is a beautiful room, all white and gold… it would have been befitting to her, but she did not die… and after that they spent many happy days together, then…"   
  
She stopped for a moment and I said, "What happened, then, that he lost her?"   
  
Kendre's eyes turned sad and sympathetic, "Father said that one day, on the way to Rivendell to bear a message, they were attacked by orcs at dusk. Aliya was badly hurt and she told him to go and run while he could. She sacrificed herself so that he could get away. Legolas managed to run, but got hit with an arrow. Luckily, not much time passed before the Elves of Rivendell found him and brought him to Lord Elrond. He was healed. He said he looked everywhere for her, but when she could not be found, he assumed her dead."   
  
So that is what happened…I thought to myself, and he thought I was dead…I felt like crying, but I did not, instead, I spoke, "Why, that was brave of her to do…" I murmured, and Kendre nodded feverishly in agreement.   
  
"Yes…" she said, "I admire her for it!"   
  
"She sounds wonderful…Legolas must have been heartbroken to lose her…" I whispered, for that was all I could say.   
  
"Yes…he was," she agreed, "He often said that the thing he regretted most was not getting to say goodbye. He left her and her didn't even look back… He said he just wished that she knew how much he loved her…"   
  
Kendre looked at me for a long time, expecting a response, and it was a long time before I gave one.   
  
"She knew…" I whispered, tears now clear in my eyes, "She knew and she loved him just as much!"   
  
Kendre looked at me in surprise, "You knew her?" she questioned.   
  
"Yes…" I muttered, looking Kendre in the eye, "I knew her once... it was so long ago…"   
  
"Did you once live in Mirkwood also?" She asked curiously tilting her head.   
  
"For a long wonderful time I did, I had forgotten but now I remember." I smiled for a moment, "How did Legolas describe her to you? Aliya I mean."   
  
"He told me a poem he had made for her. It was beautiful:   
Eyes of honey   
Heart of gold   
A lonely story   
Yet to unfold   
  
A heartache in past   
A future untold   
The present is only   
What she beholds   
  
Brave and daring   
Quiet and bold   
The love we were sharing   
Is all that I hold   
  
Where did you go?   
My love, Melamin   
My lost life without you   
I feel I fell in   
  
"And then it goes on to tell about how my father loves aliya. He never told my mother anything like that. In fact he refuses to recite poetry to her. But she doesn't mind much." Kendre looked off into the distance as I sighed. She turned back to me suddenly and spoke. "I believe you are Aliya, and wish not to say it. But if you are, I will not ask because I know you will not answer."   
  
I laughed as I shook my head. "You have your aunt's beauty and insight. You are correct in saying that I will not answer you unasked question. But I will say that I knew Aliya, whether I am her or not. Now I am sensing that you would like to get back to the wonderful feast above so I will say goodnight to you, and good will." We nodded heads and parted as she headed back to the feast and I off into the forest. I was tired of feasts and had too much to think about to attend one. I was not paying any attention to the things around me when suddenly I heard a voice.   
  
"So you have heard of Legolas's new life." Galadriel was standing there, although I did not know where she had come from. I was amazed at her words at the thought that she had not told me that Legolas lived.   
  
"But why did you not tell me?" I asked from the depths of my heart.   
  
"Why, it was not my place." She said as if i should have guessed the answer. "Come with me, I have something I want you to see."   
  
"But where are we going?" I asked in wonder as I followed.   
  
"To the mirror," was all she replied.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	22. Mirror Images

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones you don't know….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~   
Aliya   
~~~   
  
She led me down the carven stone stairs slowly gliding towards it. For so long I had asked her to show me it but only now when something critical had happened did I see.   
  
The stone basin was beautiful, she got water as I studied the carvings around it. I was amazed at how beautiful something could be. When she poured the water in, I backed away realizing I might see Legolas happy without me.   
  
"Come," she beckoned nodding that it would be alright. I took a deep breath and gazed into the mirror. For moments I thought that the mirror had nothing to show me and I was relieved, but slowly it swirled into a picture. What I saw came as quite a shock.   
  
Legolas sat in my old room crying with his head against my pillow.   
  
"Past" i thought to myself knowing the mirror showed many things. I focused back onto the mirror as the picture changed.   
  
I saw Legolas standing beside a beautiful elven woman, watching a boy and girl mount horses and wave goodbye. I realized I was watching young Kendre and Kaede depart for the Golden Wood. "Present".

I thought to myself prepared for the picture to change. And it did. I saw myself standing on a cliff with the same woman from the other picture. And she looked at me with hatred as she........   
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed falling away from the mirror and hitting my head on the ground. After I blacked out for a moment and was brought around again, with a throbbing headache I might add, Galadriel looked at me with concern.   
  
"You must remember that the mirror shows many things, and those that have not occured can be changed. All you have to do is change what you saw by avoiding it. Or seeing it happen in the present and forcing yourself to do what is right. Do you know what is right?" She looked at me knowingly, waiting for my answer.   
  
"I must go," I said, standing up determined. "I will need a horse, and some food. I will go to say goodbye, nothing more."   
  
"Be sure you do not intend to do something which is not within your grasp, Aliya." She said sternly.   
  
"If it is not within my grasp, I would only have to reach higher than before." I said turning and walking away. I didn't say goodbye to anyone, I prepared and left that night, alone, as I always felt, and headed home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  



	23. I've come to say goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I own all the character that you don't know……the rest belong to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien and his sons and daughters who all have "r" s in their names…….   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The poem featured from Aliya's POV is written by fellow ff.net writer, "in blue". In blue is very talented and a good writer, but to find it you have to look her up in the directory in the 8th page of the "I"s……..thank you, reader and thank you, in blue……..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~~   
  
LEGOLAS   
~~~   
  
Breakfast with my father alone was a rare thing, but on that day, that is what had occurred.   
  
Miama was out that morning at archery practice I think. I had not the heart to teach her, so she had to learn from a formal instructor. I think at times she got annoyed with my moping, but even after all these years, she still comes to mind.   
  
My Melamin.   
  
"Legolas!" my father said, snapping me out of my daze, "I think-"   
  
But he got no farther, because at that moment, a page entered the room, announcing that someone had come wishing for an audience of the King and Prince. I nodded to him, barely noticing what he had said.   
  
My father, on the other hand, took great interest in what the page said, and said, with a smile, "Send this 'person' in!"   
  
I did not take great interest in visitors, but focused my eyes on the door anyway.   
  
When it opened a figure, cloaked in black with it's hood up walked slowly towards us. It did not even stop to bow, but instead walked so that it was not even 5 feet from us. I saw up close that the figure was small and trembling.   
  
I raised my eyebrows in puzzlement and suspicion, but what I saw next nearly stopped my heart.   
  
The figure lowered its hood, revealing underneath a most beautiful face with red lips and honey eyes.   
  
I watched as those honey eyes filled up with tears, my own with them.   
  
My heart beat rapidly as I tried to gain breath to speak.   
  
"Aliya…?" I said, not taking my eyes from her, "ALIYA!"   
  
I jumped from my seat and pulled her close to me. I could feel her hot tears against my cheeks as I kissed her.   
  
"Oh, Legolas!" she said in a weak voice, "I've had such sorrow!"   
  
"Aliya…" I repeated over and over again, fondling her small form, "Your really here… Your not dead! Your not dead… You lived…you lived!" I cradled her as if she were a precious gift, never wanting to let go.   
  
"I missed you…" she whispered, "I missed you so much…"   
  
"And I, you, Melamin! But now we are together!" I cried out in joy.   
  
She pulled away from me quickly, staring at me with glassy, sorrow filled eyes, "No!" she whispered, bringing my joy to a dead stop.   
  
"What?"   
  
"No!" she repeated firmly, "We are not together…Legolas…I love you…but I have come to say goodbye." She looked quickly to the floor and back to me.   
  
"What?" I repeated, in even more disbelief. My eyes closed in agony and my breathing became ragged, "Why?"   
  
"Legolas…" she said, and I could tell she felt as I did, "You have a family. I will not ruin it. You have a wife, and two beautiful twins. I will not rip it apart. I will not. I came because I heard you were alive…I came to wish you the best of luck in your new life. I came to let you go. To say goodbye…"   
  
She stopped and looked down.   
  
"Why?" I repeated the answerless question, "I love you, Melamin… and you will always be in my heart. Remember that, and think on it!"   
  
I said, raising my voice as I stormed out of the room, leaving Aliya alone. Leaving myself alone.   
  
~~~   
ALIYA   
~~~   
  
~~~

Every time we were alone

Said you'd be with me forever,

Said you would stay in my life

I needed you close.

But this world has gone too far,

Could we rewrite the story?

I want you here and now

Please come to me.

We had the most perfect love,

But our bubble was shattered.

The situation was cruel,

My heart's gone cold. 

~~~

I did not turn to watch Legolas go. I couldn't. Instead I raised my teary eyes to the King's. And noticed that he was smiling.   
  
"Why?" I now asked him the same question.   
  
"Welcome home…" he said, opening his arms in welcoming. I ran to them and he embraced me. "You have been expected." He held me as if cradling my broken heart.   
  
"You knew…"I whispered, "You and The Lady…you knew…"   
  
"She told me over 40 years ago…just after the wedding…" he admitted, "Aliya…The wise gain wisdom on their own paths…they cannot give it to others, they can only direct them to the path of wisdom..."   
  
"You have directed me so many times Thranduil…but..." I stopped and pulled away from him a bit so that I could look into his questioning eyes, "Do you think what I did was right?"   
  
"I am proud of you for it." he stated, not answering my question.   
  
"But was it right?" I pressed.   
  
"Aliya…You did what was in your heart! Be proud that you could! So many do not follow their heart but their minds..." he smiled, looking off as if thinking about someone else.   
  
"Then why do I feel so awful?" I cried, "Why do I feel like I just broke my own heart? Or worse…..Legolas's!"   
  
He looked at me for a long time, and then said, in a low, slow tone, "Because the mind does not always want to believe what the heart knows to be true! You must see this!"   
  
"He has a wife…and children…I did what was best!" I said trying to convince myself.   
  
"You should stay…..at least for a little while…" Thranduil said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Your old room still awaits you…if you would like it…"   
  
I smiled at him, and he only repeated what he had said many times before, "Do what is in your heart! Do what you know to be true…"   
  
I turned and walked towards the door, but the King called to me, so I looked at him, "Aliya…"he said, in a clear voice, "I love you like a daughter…If Legolas were to choose your love, over Princess Miama's…I would not disagree…"   
  
I closed my eyes briefly, and then turned once again, walking out the door.   
  
Was he right? I did not know yet…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!   



	24. Don't leave me alone

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except for the ones you don't know…   
  
  
~~~   
LEGOLAS   
~~~   
  
"Aliya?" I whispered through the door to The Silver Room. I knew this was the only other place she could be, for she was not in the Library or the Baths. I was listening hard with my ear and palms pressed on the door.   
  
I heard movement inside the room and my heart soared, but it dropped as I heard the lock click into place.   
  
"Aliya, will you please let me in?" I asked coaxingly, while moving my hand to the door.   
  
Fine! I thought to myself and inserted a large silver key into the lock. If she was going to be like this, I would force her to talk to me.   
  
I opened the door slowly and found nobody to be inside. I sighed and remembered the secret passage. I went through it and followed it down the stairs quietly.   
  
I will make her talk to me. She can't avoid me forever. I don't think.   
  
~~~   
ALIYA   
~~~   
  
Locking the door won't do much, said the voice in my head, he probably has a key! It was right….Legolas probably had a master key to every room in the palace! I looked around everywhere for an escape my eyes remembering a secret corridor. I slipped in quietly behind the tapestry and walked quickly in the darkness.   
  
Why am I running from him? I though suddenly, and brought myself to a dead stop in the dim passage. I have no reason to be... I only came here to do what's right.   
  
  
"Be sure you do not intend to do something which is not within your grasp, Aliya."   
  
Those words came back to me now. What was within my grasps? Was what I came here to do what I really want to do? I am beginning to doubt what I think is right.   
  
"Ahhh!" I yelled suddenly as something barreled into me, knocking me down tumbling and breaking my thought.   
  
I looked up from the ground to see who it was. It was Legolas. I crawled away from him to a wall down the hall. He just moved closer.   
  
"Here…" he said, offering me his hand, "Let me help you…"   
  
I took it and he pulled me up in one swift motion trying to bring me close. I brushed myself off and began to turn away. He stopped me.   
  
"Why are you doing this, Aliya?" he said hand on my shoulder, his voice deep with despair.   
  
I spun and looked into his glassy eyes, "Because I love you." was all I said as i backed away a step or two.   
  
"Then why do you break my heart?" he countered moving closer again.   
  
"Because I will not see happiness taken from you. I will not take happiness from you, for I know how it feels to be without! I want you to live the life you have now, with your wife and your son and daughter. Please don't make this any harder than it is, Legolas! Let me go!" I said biting my lip and looking to the floor as not to run to him and cry. I didn't move away this time as he came a bit closer.   
  
I wanted so much to love him, and to be loved in return. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was alright, like he used to. I wanted to take back all I had said and I wanted him to love me only. But I knew I couldn't. I knew what I was doing was right. I knew that it was what I was meant to do, but did I have the strength to?   
  
"Melamin…" he started moving his hand to my arm.   
  
"Don't call me that!" I said, cutting off the word and pushing his arm away, "Speak that name to Miama, not to me!"   
  
He looked down and I instantly regretted my harsh words. I was about to apologize when I heard him begin to speak. It was a poem, kind of like a song.   
  
"Eyes of honey   
Heart of gold   
A lonely story   
Yet to unfold   
  
A heartache in past   
A future untold   
The present is only   
What she beholds   
  
Brave and daring   
Quiet and bold   
The love we were sharing   
Is all that I hold   
  
Where did you go?   
My love, Melamin   
My lost life without you   
I feel I fell in   
  
My darkness is lonely   
My heart has turned cold   
I live now in heartache   
For the one I can't hold   
  
My Library is abandoned   
The story I've told   
If I could have anyone   
It's her I would hold   
  
But alas, she is gone   
To where, no one told   
Life must go on   
Prince that I am, I must be bold."   
  
He finished and looked at me. He must have noticed the tears in my eyes, for he said, "It was written for you. When I lost you. And now I have you back and I can't lose you again…no…"   
  
I didn't answer him, but instead sang my own song to him, for him.   
  
"My prince and my savior   
My love Melamin   
I love you forever   
It's to you that I sing.   
  
My heart had been broken   
By bumps in the path   
But you were my champion   
What more could I ask?   
  
You brought me back   
And held me up high   
You were there when I needed   
When I was going to die   
  
But what about me?   
Was I there for you?   
I thought you were gone   
Was I needed too?   
  
Away in Lothlorien   
I forgot about home   
I told myself I was happy   
Yet my mind always roamed.   
  
I remembered a place   
Without a name   
Where truly happy I was   
It's just not the same.   
  
So with anticipation   
I head my horse back   
Hoping you'll still want me   
hoping you'll fill my heart's lack   
  
I miss you my Melamin   
There was no goodbye   
But you've lived in my heart   
It's for you that I cry.   
  
But it is now that I'm home   
It is now that I see   
Together we can never   
Can never be   
  
So goodbye I now say   
Forever I mean   
Knowing that you'll be   
near in my dreams…"   
  
"And that was for you, Prince Legolas…" I said, "A song written so I could convince myself that I could leave you in peace."   
  
"And now you know you can't, Ali?" he said, using his pet name for me.   
  
"No…Now I know that I'm not the only one who has to let go. You have to as well, My Prince…" I said, firmly, wanting him to agree and disagree at the same time.   
  
"I love you, Ali…I will never stop loving you…You will be in my heart forever. You will be in my dreams. I hope you know that. I hope you realize." he moved closer to me and hugged me. I let him. I wanted him too, but i didn't hug back. I just let him hold be for a moment.   
  
He pulled away, taking my hand, and said, "Come…please."   
  
He led the way back up the stone passage to my room. I followed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	25. Obstacles

DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters you don't recognize…the others belong to Tolkien…….   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
TRANSLATIONS:   
  
Melamin - My Love   
  
Amin dele ten'lle - I am worried about you   
  
N'dela no'ta - Don't worry about it   
  
Amin hiraetha - I am sorry   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The poems in this chapter ('Sing to Me' and 'To One') were written by me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~~   
ALIYA   
~~~   
  
I followed Legolas slowly back up to The Silver Room, silently berating myself the whole way. What was I thinking? I asked myself miserably. I had to leave, I had to get out of Mirkwood, but it would now be almost impossible. Legolas would have the whole palace on guard for me. There was no easy way.   
  
I was surprised as all of the sudden, Legolas came to a dead stop at the doorway back into my room.   
  
"Miama?" he said, looking ahead of him. I slid myself so I could see who he was looking at.   
  
A beautiful Elven woman stood at the front of the passage, staring sternly at Legolas, arms folded. She was tall and willowy, with gold hair that could rival even Galadriel. Her ice green eyes swept behind Legolas, to what appeared to be an empty passage. I was hidden in the shadow i quickly realized and grinned.   
  
"A secret passage…in a room I've never entered?" she said questioningly, "Where does it lead?"   
  
"To the Main Hall…" said Legolas simply with a hint of suspicion.   
  
"Ahhh…I see…" she said, obviously not seeing, "This is such a beautiful room. Who did it belong to? Is it a new room for our day?"   
  
She asked it as an innocent question, but I knew it wasn't. Though I had only been in the palace a few hours, I could already see their unspoken strains in the marraige.   
  
"It was my mother's room," said Legolas, his voice slightly strained, "Then it belonged to Aliya. When she…it has been empty for a long while…"   
  
"Oh, yes. Aliya, of course." she said pursing her lips, "Legolas, you have to stop-"   
  
But her speech was cut abruptly as I stepped out into the light. I wasn't her height, and didn't have her looks, but nevertheless, she stepped back, weary of me, with her mouth slightly open.   
  
She turned to Legolas and tilted her head with angry surprise, "Will you not introduce me to your friend?" she said, clearly unhappy that Legolas had been alone in a passage with anybody else but her.   
  
"Princess Miama Greenleaf…I would like to present to you Lady Aliya Clearwater." he said, obviously not wanting us to meet under these circumstances.   
  
"Lady Aliya?" she said in obvious surprise, but she hid it and replaced it with contempt, "I thought you preferred orc company to that of civilized Elves…But then again, we thought you were dead, so in truth you are full of surprises."   
  
Her words cut into me like a knife, but I held my gaze.   
  
"Princess Miama?" I said, mimicking her tone, "I thought you just married Legolas for his title, but by the contemptuous look you are giving me, it actually seems that you love him. So in truth, it seems you are full of surprises as well…"   
  
She pursed her lips, looking stricken. Legolas's eyes flashed in the direction of me and then in the direction of her.   
  
"Miama…I know Aliya must get ready for the feast later, and I know you must as well, so why don't we take leave?" he offered neutrally.   
  
"Another feast?" I said, looking at him, "What is this one for, pray tell...."   
  
He looked hesitantly at me, his eyes filled with doubt.   
  
"What?" I questioned.   
  
"Oh? Didn't you know?" Miama said, boastfully, "The feast is to celebrated our anniversary. 47 years…"   
  
To both her and Legolas's surprise, I smiled, "Well, I'm happy for you!"   
  
Legolas looked as though he wanted to wipe the smug smile off of Miama's face, but said instead, "Go for a moment, Miama, I shall follow…"   
  
She turned reluctantly, leaving Legolas and I alone in the room.   
  
"Melamin, Amin dele ten'lle…" he said sadly.   
  
"N'dela no'ta…" I said dismissively.   
  
He took my hand in his, "Amin hiraetha…" He said, and pressed something into my hand, "Find my love…find it…"   
  
~~~   
  
He had given me a small key. It was silver and old-fashioned. I knew immediately where it was meant to go.   
  
Where had Kendre said that room was? I thought, sitting down on the edge of my bed as Legolas left. She had said the 'Hall of Fire'. Did that mean this hall? The fire wing?   
  
Wait… I left my room and went out into the light passage happy that there was no one there. I looked at the corridor lined with stone doors. Except for the door at the very end of the hall. It was obsidian. Black obsidian. I had seen it before, but had never paid interest.   
  
Now I did. I walked slowly to the door and found it to be unlocked. I pushed on it and is swung open gently. I walked inside. It was light, as though someone had been in here recently. The torches on the wall burnt bright. I looked up and down.   
  
The large hall was defiantly empty. Its walls only had 3 doors. All 3 were locked and would not open with my key.   
  
I sighed. I had come to a dead end. But then I saw it.   
  
A single diamond inlayed in the wall, opposite one of the doors. I remembered that diamonds were Legolas's favorite gem, for they were clear, as other things were not.   
  
I moved closer, inspecting it eagerly. Yes. There was a keyhole directly under the diamond. It was hidden from sight if you did not look closely. I inserted the key and turned. I watched in amazement and apprehension as the wall pushed in and slid to the side, revealing another brightly lit room behind it.   
  
The room's torches were scorched, meaning they had been burning for a while. I had no doubt who had lit them.   
  
I stared in amazement and sadness at the beautiful room. It was pure white and silver, with gold and white hangings. The only thing tainting the pure colors was a single slab of Black onyx resting in the center of the room.   
  
A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized what the black stone was for. It had been there for me. For my body, had they ever found it.   
  
I moved closer to it and read the inscription on the side of the stone.   
  
To One who's heart was true   
To One who's smile was bright   
To One who's self was loved by all   
To One who bound all together   
To One who stood alone   
  
I felt more tears roll down my cheek as I moved even closer to the platform. Resting on it was a single red rose. Undaunted by age, it was still perfect after what I could tell were many years of resting in that spot.   
  
Under the rose was a piece of parchment. In blood red ink was written a poem.   
  
Sing to me a place   
Where anything is possible   
Sing to me a place   
Of beauty unimaginable   
  
Sing to me a place   
Where I can live my life again   
Sing to me a place   
Where to love is only to begin   
  


Sing to me a place 

Where all of time is lost   
Sing to me a place   
Where cries of pain are past   
  
Sing to me a place   
Where I can once again be free   
Sing to me a place   
A place of trust   
A place of hope   
A place where I am loved for me   
Sing to me my life again   
  
I put the parchment back down my chest heaving with sobs. It was written for me. Legolas wrote that for me. And it was exactly how I felt. I kneeled down and rested my head on the dark stone holding my arms around my waist.   
  
"For me…" I whimpered, "And I didn't even realize. I didn't even care…"   
  
I lay there for a long time, not even noticing when Legolas came into the room, not surprised to see me there, gave me a quick kiss and left as silently as he had appeared.   
  
If Galadriel told me not to do what was not in my grasps, I would just have to raise myself higher.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	26. Mistakes

DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters you don't recognize, the rest belong to Tolkien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~   
Aliya   
~~~   
I arrived at the feast late, because I spent so much time debating whether I should go. Finally I just slipped a frock on and ran to the feast. I arrived just in time as the band started playing, and Miama asked Legolas to dance. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor when the song suddenly slowed down.

I ducked back out of the room, afraid I was going to be sick. Why was I acting this way? I could deal with this. I didn't know how but I snuck into the feast without any attention, and sat on the opposite side of Thranduil.   
  
" You are a little late for the main course, my dear, but I took the liberty of ordering dessert for you." King Thranduil spoke into my ear winking at me. " I believe another song is about to start, would you like to dance?" 

I took the invitation and started dancing with Thranduil, when I suddenly realized what song it was.

It was a Molindë, a light tune, in which partners were frequently switched between the original partner and the one on your left. I quickly looked to my left as I realized what was about to happen. I saw Legolas just as I was twirled into his arms, held and dipped. I could feel my face turn pink as Legolas smirked at me.   
  
" Lovely dance isn't it?" Legolas said faking innocent.   
  
" Of course." I played along with him. Suddenly back dancing with Thranduil, I saw Miama shoot me a death glare behind Legolas's back. I smiled shaking my head at Miama's childishness.   
  
" I thought you might enjoy this dance," Thranduil said, " Especially being able to talk to my son without that woman breathing over your shoulder." He winked as I went back to Legolas.   
  
" I know how much you love being here," Legolas whispered in my ear as I was held in his arms a little too long, then spun out again.   
  
" If your wife keeps giving me those looks, her face may stick that way..." I said grinning.   
  
" No more talk about my wife, she is quite content with her position in society-" I was back to Thranduil and laughing, finally enjoying myself, when all of the sudden, the dance ended. Another started, a regular joyful song, and we continued dancing- until I was tapped on the shoulder.   
  
" May I have this dance?" I turned around hoping when I saw who had to be Kaede, almost an exact replica of Kendre, except masculine. I danced with him for a song or two, until he walked off and asked his mother to dance. 

I sat back down at the table to eat the dessert that had been left there, when I heard some one clear their throat. I turned to see Legolas standing above me, holding out his hand as if asking for mine. I decided to play dumb and caulked my head to one side questioningly. He sighed, rolling his eyes as if catching on.   
  
" Would you like to dance? It seems my usual partner has her own entertainment." I finally took his hand as he led me onto the dance floor. Since it was a slow song, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me a bit closer than was necessary. I didn't mind though, it was quite comforting. I rested my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes and just breathed in his scent. I heard him say that he loved me forever and I smiled. 

When the song turned into a feisty tune, instead of leaving me for his abandoned Miama, he acted like he didn't see her. After dancing with me for a few moments, the crowd slowly cleared into a circle around us as everyone watched. I forgot about everything except Legolas's eyes until he turned away from me. 

I looked to see that he was once again dancing with Miama, but instead of leaving them together, I sought for Legolas's attention again. Tapping him on the shoulder he turned back to me, much to Miama surprise.   
  
Obviously seeing the problem at hand, Thranduil clapped his hand signaling the musicians to stop. Immediately the music ceased and the King spoke.   
  
" In celebrating the anniversary of my son and daughter in law, I suggest another form of entertainment. Aliya? Would you grace us with a song?" I trembled more than I ever had before in my life as I walked up onto the stage. I searched my mind for something to sing, but what came out of my mouth was no song I ever remember.   
  
" I know now my grief was long   
I know how my love was strong   


And if I could have one thing-   
My love, melamin I would sing;   


Come back, to me now   
Come back some how,   


I thought I'd lost you so long ago   
But now I've found you, I miss you so   


Were I in your arms   
Knowing, there was no harm   


I would be strong with you   
I really miss you too   


Come back, to me now   
Come back somehow   


I thought I'd lost you so long ago   
But now I've found you, I miss you so   


Won't you come back, to me now?"   
  
I ended with tears coming to my eyes, whispering the words at the end. I barely heard the applause as I walked back to my seat. When I looked up again, Miama had taken the stage, about to sing a song of her own I supposed.   
  
" Well, after that, ahem, declaration, I have my own song I would like to sing. It won't be as desperate, because I have the man I want. So it may be more enjoyable to listen to." I rolled my eyes at her attempt to insult me. I could care less, the laughter that came was forced, she was just being humored because she was the soon-to-be queen. 

Smiling the evilest smile I had ever seen, she opened her mouth. Out came something that hardly resembled a tune:   
  
" All these long years   
There have been some tears   
But all that there is now   
Is joy I fell for you.   
  
Forty seven years   
We have been together   
Through the rocky road   
And some hard weather.   
  
Life has been so grand   
I hope to spend more years with you   
I hope you know   
I know you do too."   
  
Winking at Legolas, she curtsied to the audience. 

Legolas stood up, "Aliya…" he said quickly, "Another song, if you please?"

"Why listen to the chirping of a robin," I said, pointing to myself and then extending my hand to Miama, "When you can hear the song of a nightingale?"

Legolas looked as though he was going to be sick as he sat down and Miama sang again. She only sang two more songs thankfully, before her time was over.

Then taking Legolas's hand and putting it below her waist they started to walk out together. Right before they were out of view I saw his hand squeeze her behind as they headed towards who knows where. 

That upset me quite a lot. After the lament to Legolas I had sung, he had left perfectly content with Miama. I thought he had loved me, but I guessed not. 

I took in a lot of wine after that and pretty soon I was not within my senses. 

Staggering down the hall I found myself in front of Legolas's room. As I said, I was not in my right mind- so I walked right into the room without a knock.   
  
" Legolas, I really need-" That's as far as I got before I saw Miama look up at me from under the sheets. I could tell she wasn't wearing any clothes, and neither was he. I just stood there for a moment as Miama shrieked and Legolas jumped up to explain.   
  
" Explain what?? We're married!" Miama cried as Legolas came towards me. Quickly coming to my senses I rushed out of the room with tears in my eyes. 

For some reason, my drunken escape hadn't lasted long enough as I realized what I had seen. Running out of the Fire wing, I headed for the main door when I was grabbed by a guard.   
  
" Sorry Lady, there are orders of the prince saying that you isn't allowed to leave." Slinging me over his shoulder, he attempted to carry me somewhere. Quite ungracefully I managed to rip his pants so they had no way of staying up, and then ran. 

I heard his shouts after me as I ran down the hall. Finally seeing my escape in front of me, just steps away, someone stepped in front of me, knocking me backwards as I hit a wall hard.   
  
" Ali? Can you hear me?......." I could barely hear the words... they were all blending together, and suddenly there was no more.   
  
~~~   
Legolas   
~~~   
  
After seeing Aliya flee from my room, I alerted every guard about her. Taking every secret passage way that existed, hoping she didn't do the same, I bolted to the main entrance. 

When I emerged to see the door, I felt something hit me hard, knocking me to the ground. When I crawled over to the figure laying against the wall I realized who it was.   
  
" Ali?? Can you hear me? Come back, oh! I am so sorry, I was drunk, I didn't mean to- Guards, fetch my father!!!" Picking Aliya's limp body up, I could tell she had had too much wine also. I took her to the nearest bedroom which happened to be my mothers. 

Laying her down on the bed I felt the bump developing on the back of her head where she had hit the wall. Sighing to myself, and shaking my head, I found a blanket to drape over her shivering body. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at me.   
  
" Valaë?" she stammered blinking rapidly. I kissed her forehead and smiled at her. I could tell although she had been knocked out she was still quite under the influence of the wine. 

" Ah," she said sitting up too quickly then holding her head. I pushed her back down and covered her up against her will. " I know that smell, it's you, you..." her loss of words amused me because of the normally articulate woman she was. " You lied to me. I sang for you, and I loved you again. And then you go and sleep with that..... that...."   
  
" My wife?" I said laughing, knowing that she wouldn't even remember the conversation in the morning. She sat up once again and looked me in the eye. I had only seen Aliya drunk once, nowhere near this bad but lightly drunk when Her, Kendre and I had all gone out skinny dipping in the river.   
  
" You.. are a very good liar. Even your eyes look......" Her face got ever closer until I met her lips, cutting off her drunken berating. Suddenly I heard the door open and I quickly pulled away as she passed out in my lap. 

Uh oh, I thought as I saw the princess Kendre and my father standing in the doorway. My father had a strange grin on his face while Kendre just looked surprised. She blinked several times before changing to a normal expression. My father walked in and lay Aliya back down as I had had her before.   
  
" You had better go talk to your wife, she seems to be quite distressed about someone running out on her, on her anniversary I think." My father winked at me as I rushed out of the room back to Miama. 

~~~   
Legolas   
~~~   
  
Back with Miama I just cradled her in my arms. She had been extremely distressed when I had run out with Aliya. Suspecting something evil she had thrown objects about the room, and broken many items I had held dear. Once I came back she started screaming and beating at me while she cried. I took firm hold of her and finally had her controlled when a guard came.   
  
" Your highness, the King requests you in his presence."   
  
" I will be there in an hour." I said giving myself time to calm Miama down. Finally promising she was done, I held my wife in my arms rocking back and forth. I saw a tear falling down her cheek and asked her what she was thinking.   
  
" You don't love me anymore." She said closing her eyes.   
  
" Of course I do," I forced the words out of my mouth, as I had had to do when we were first married and I believed that Aliya might have lived. " Aliya would really be a great friend if you just got to know her better. Maybe you could spend a day together to know each other. Then you can make decisions about her." I whispered into her ear then kissed her hair.   
  
" Maybe I will, maybe I will." Was her only reply. I had to leave her to see my father so I waited until she was asleep then snuck away. Finding my father in the feast room, dancing with Kendre, I approached with suspicion.   
  
" And step, two three, step, two, three. Yes, yes you have it now. Good Kendre! Maybe you will be able to enjoy the next feast a bit more hmm?" Turning to me, my father smiled innocently turning back to Kendre. " Will you excuse us my darling?" 

Kendre left at once leaving only my father and I moving towards the table.   
  
My father sighed and sat down while I followed. " Aliya cannot go on like this, Legolas, and frankly, neither can I. You must choose between one which you had in the past, and the one you hold now. Choose wisely for I do not believe that the rejected will ever be taken back in the occurrence of a mistake. I will leave you now, think slow, choose wise." 

With that my father up and left me to myself. Getting up myself, I slowly walked to a bedroom. Realizing that Miama was sprawled over my own bed, I quickly decided on the library. 

Opening the doors I realized all the torches had gone out. Sighing to myself I lit a few, without even looking about the room. I was so accustomed to the room I didn't even have to keep my eyes open to do things. Feeling extremely tired from the days 'events' I closed my eyes as I lit the torches. Turning I opened them to see a figure sitting in my chair. Bathed in darkness, the visitor laughed at me.   
  
" You finally come...." Oh dear Manwë, It was Aliya. More drunk than before, she stood before me in a silk nightgown. Silk is sheer. She started to come over to me, but started to fall so as I had to catch her. 

On a table beside her was an almost empty wine bottle, and a glass. setting her down on a couch, I could smell the sweet wine on her breath.   
  
" I knew you would come here," She said slurring a little. " So I decided, 'Aliya, you want him back? You have got to GIVE a little. Go after... him." She smiled a drunken smile as she reached for the glass. 

I brought it to her lips and she drank long gulps. Dear Valar I had never seen her that drunk and I loved it. She was so helpless, just laying there. She dropped the empty glass on the floor and kissed me. I kissed back and for a long time we stayed like that. Just kissing harmlessly. 

The next thing I knew she had my shirt off and I could no longer resist.   
  
  
~~~   
Aliya   
~~~   
  
I woke up without light, seeing burnt out torches and a dim likeness of a room. I had a horrible headache and couldn't seem to remember getting where I was. Come to think of it, I didn't know where I was.

Suddenly looking at what was on top of me, I saw Legolas, shirtless as far as I could see, and when I felt for it, I found my dress was gone too. 

Dear Valar, I thought. What have I done??? I quickly got out from under him and found a nightgown of mine on the floor. Escaping through a secret tapestry, I found my way to my own room quite early in the morning.   
  
  
~~~   
Miama   
~~~   
  
I woke up quite late for me, in Legolas's room. Alone. It mad me mad that he had left me there, and I wondered where he was. Despite my hard efforts to untangle my husband from that woman, he paid more attention to her instead of me. I dressed and hurried to the only place I could have thought he would be.   
  
  
~~~   
Aliya   
~~~   
  
A few hours later my door was slammed open by Miama, demanding that I bring Legolas out to talk to her. Innocently saying I had no idea where he was, she insisted on dragging me to find him. Pulling a robe on before she dragged me out the door, I was cornered against a wall.   
  
" You may have what you had when I wasn't here, but you will NOT have my husband now." Miama growled at me making her once beautiful face a vicious snarl. I raised my eyebrows as she demanded I tell her where HER husband was. I suggested the library, being that he was always there. Then following her to the room, I let her open the doors herself. 

There, in all his 'glory' lay the naked prince sprawled out on the couch . I managed to let a small snicker out as I saw a bit of drool drip onto the floor.   
  
" Am I allowed to go now?" I asked, folding my arms, proving I had been totally innocent, Which in reality I believed I had not been.   
  
"Go, and don't come back." she said as if hoping I would disappear. The problem was, I didn't think the guards would let me. Since I was unable to fall back to sleep, I took some herbs to ease my pounding headache. Then going to the dining hall, I found some food. 

When I was near finished, young Kendre appeared, stopping right in front of me as if not wanting to eat, but to talk.   
  
" I was wondering if you would go for a walk with me...." She said hopefully. I knew that she did not hate me, at least not right out so I agreed. Since I was with the princess, the guards let me out. I was relieved that no embarrassing fight would have to happen again with the 'cage holders' as I liked to call them now. 

Once we were out into the forest it was easier to see that Kendre wanted nothing more than friendship.   
  
" My mother DOES love my father. She.... she just gets overwhelmed sometimes. And she tries too hard. My father was always grieving about you, so my mother never really got the love she deserved, do you understand?" she asked eagerly.

I shook my head in agreement trying to see how such a beautiful woman could be unattended. Especially by Legolas. But she continued anyways. 

" My mother was never the easy one to talk to. (sigh) Everything was about her, and when it wasn't... it was about the gifts. There was a new diamond in her new ring, she got a new this, a beautiful that. I just couldn't really relate to her. And then my father was always alone, in some room I had never heard of. So the only way I managed to keep track of him was to follow. And I did. Kaede was always Mother's favorite, and I soon became Father's. I could just sit there with him for hours without saying a word, knowing what he was feeling. It was a comfort to be with him, but I still couldn't talk real well. Grandfather eventually started teaching me things, like language, history. Things I could know easily. But I never felt I could open my soul to anyone. I feel like I know you from somewhere though. Like, you were there all the time but you weren't. You just appeared like you were ready to be there for me. And I need someone, someone who can listen, but will give advice. Somehow... I know you can do that. I know things, I just feel it like it's been known forever, but, I can't ever tell anyone."   
  
" I'm here when you need me." I whispered. 

We talked for hours, about everything from suitors, to dancing. She hadn't learned to dance yet but planned on dancing with her father as a surprise on her birthday. It was a few weeks away but she was getting nervous. I assured her everything would be fine. 

We were called inside finally by the growing darkness. When dinner came, Thranduil was not there, he had said he had to have a conference with the eagle lord, whose territory was becoming increasingly smaller. It went quite well, without the princess Miama, who was 'occupied'. 

Kaede was worried about her, but no one else seemed concerned. I retired early, avoiding Legolas and his uncomfortable stares. 

I had the feeling I had a long day ahead of me. And I was correct.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	27. To Try

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any LOTR characters except for the ones you don't know

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~

ALIYA

~~~

When I awoke in the morning, it was to the sound of knocking on the door. I dressed myself quickly and answered. It was a guard.   
  
" The Princess requests to spend the day with you, she would like to know if you would accept...." I loved the idea of spending another day with Kendre, so I agreed. 

Fixing my hair and rushing to the main hall I saw not Kendre, but Miama smiling a fake toothy smile.   
  
" Come, come." She said pulling my hand out the door. I followed reluctantly. When we got to the stables, I was blindfolded. She said it was going to be a surprise, but I was pretty sure it wasn't a good one. 

About an hour later we reached a place that was quite rocky. 

I was suddenly unveiled to my horror. I was standing on the ledge of Seregsir! And I was quite close to the end of the rock.   
  
" I thought you would like to see exactly what your family saw, before you had them plunged to their deaths." She circled around me and leaned in close to my whispering," I know you were with Legolas the other night. I saw the crushed wine glass. It had YOUR NAME written all over it." 

She walked back around me as I stood rooted, horrified at the ledges below. " You can't have him. I won't let you take him away from me. And this is the only way to keep him." 

I looked her in the eye and said, "Do you think he'll love you for this? Do you think he'll love you for killing the one he loves?"

"HE LOVES ME!" she screamed furiously, lunging at me. 

I now saw what the mirror of Galadriel had shown me, except one thing was different. As I felt her hands connects with my shoulders, I grabbed her wrists, bring her with me. We fell rapidly.

Please forgive me for what I've done… I whispered. I felt like Legolas now, just wishing I had said goodbye. It was my fault now that the two people he loved were taken from him.

I hit, but it wasn't the ground. Whatever I hit was soft. I heard an inhuman cry and flipped over onto my stomach, gripping the body beneath me.

I was on an Eagle. One of the great Wind-lords of the mountains. I looked below me and saw that Miama, too, had been caught by one.

"I saw you fall…" The Eagle's great voice filled my ears, "Tell me little one…why were you trying to fly, when you know your body is not made for such things?"

I could not help but smile, "Great Eagle Lord! I-"

But my words were cut off. An arrow grazed my face, coming from the far off ground as we swooped through the canyon. Orcs were shooting at us!

I heard a piercing scream and looked below. Miama's Eagle had been shot in both wings! It was falling rapidly.

"Follow!" I urged to my carrier, and he did, but it seems we were not fast enough.

We reached them too late as Miama landed on top of the now dead eagle breaking her fall. We reached them seconds after. The eagle landed, allowing me to get off. I ran to Miama. I could hear her breathing, but it was shallow. Her back could have easily been broken.

"Can you bear both of us?" I asked of the great Eagle.

He hesitated, but seeing the pleading in my eyes said, "Yes…but not far…"

I picked up Miama's fallen body and rushed back to the Eagle. 

"To the gates of Thranduil's Palace!" I said, mounting him once again. He took off, soaring as fast as her could to my home.  
  
The eagle landed smoothly. The guards must have seen me from afar, for Thranduil was there to greet me, taking Miama immediately to care for. I followed, exhausted but not giving up.   
  
" Go to Legolas," Thranduil told me, carrying Miama into a room. 

I ran to his room, where he was not, then to the Library. He looked surprised when he saw me rush in, after I had avoided him for so long.   
  
" I knew you would-" He smiled at me, but not for long.   
  
" It's Miama, I think she's dying." He ran faster than I did to the room where Thranduil had taken her. Once Legolas was in, he shut the door right in my face.   
  
It seemed hours passed that I sat in the quiet corridor, waiting for a sign that everything was alright. Unfortunately no such news came. Finally, Legolas left the room- eyes somber, red as though he'd been crying for hours which I didn't doubt.   
  
" How is-" I asked.  
  
" She's dying- almost gone" He looked at me desperately, " She was with child."   
  
~~~   
  
I was horrified at what had happened. All I could do was gape for a long time. Then finally I made a decision that I knew I had to do. I went into the room with Thranduil and this time I shut Legolas out. I might not like Miama, but I would not let her child die.  
  
  
~~~   
Legolas   
~~~   
  
I couldn't describe the feeling, it was so hollow, so empty. I just walked. What more could I do. It was hours before I could even go back down the hall to where she lay. When I finally did, my father told me that Miama was dead. I couldn't bare that, I tried to run away, but Father firmly held my had where it was.   
  
" Aliya needs to see you." He said sternly. I gulped down a giant ball of grief that lay in my throat, and slowly walked into the room. What I saw amazed me. 

Aliya was strewn on a bed, on bloody sheets, looking extremely weak and weary. I was amazed to see that she looked more vulnerable than ever. I walked over to the bedside and kneeled. I stroked her face gently as she opened her eyes. She smiled at me, and spoke with effort.   
  
" I have it now, Melamin. Don't worry, I have it now." With that she closed her eyes and passed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW!!!!!!!  



	28. After

DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters you don't know….the rest are Tokien's.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~~   
Legolas   
~~~   
  
For about a week Aliya was confined to a bed, and I was told not to upset her. I didn't know how to be around her- so I made sure she was sleeping when I visited.   
  
I just sat there stroking her hair, holding her head in my lap. I loved just being able to hold her again- no complications. Finally, one day, Father made me talk to her.   
  
She now held a child within her that was the last legacy of Miama. It made me hate her, to think that she in a way had caused all of this, but it had made everything different. When I walked into the room I was amazed to see her standing. She was still beautiful and slender, even with the new spirit within.   
  
I sighed as I walked into the room. I was afraid, I didn't know what to say, so I looked to the floor, arms folded. She walked over to me and held my chin in her hands. They were so small it took two of them to cup my chin. I smiled as I looked into her eyes, seeing that she was eagerly awaiting a response from me. I kissed her lightly, not wanting to hurt her. She smiled and hugged me with her shoulders, I assumed her stomach still hurt.   
  
" I missed you," she said holding my hands in hers, until I took her hands into mine and kissed them.   
  
" I couldn't come, it just hurt too much to see you like that." I tried to make her understand... but she just got frustrated.   
  
" I went through all of this for you, and you couldn't see me?" She turned away from me and started to walk away, but I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I saw her wince so I tried to hurry. Laying her back on the bed, I kissed her again, saying I had missed her too.   
  
" I don't understand you," She said, looking at me with concern. " I hurt, in my body, in my heart. You said you loved me yet you were not there when I needed you the most." She stood up slowly, and dusted herself off defiantly. " I know we were separated, but that made me want to see you all the more. And you weren't there."   
  
She walked past me to the door. " I can't stand to be without you, but like this, this distance, I can't stand to be with you." With that she left the room, walking to who knows where. I tried to follow, but as she sometimes did, she disappeared.   
  
I once again alerted all the guards, who soon brought back a kicking and screaming Aliya, who I locked in her room.   
  
"Are you going to hear me out?" I whispered through the door.   
  
"Let me out, Legolas…" she growled.   
  
  
"Are you going to listen to me?" I pressed, "I will not open this door until you say yes."   
  
I heard her sigh in defeat, then receding steps. I felt that she refused to say it, but that she gave in.   
  
I unlocked the door, and opened it slowly. She was back on the bed, sitting thoughtfully. I moved to sit next to her. I took her hand in mine and kissed it.   
  
She smiled her honey smile, but only with her lips, and her voice was still strained, "To many times you have abandoned me, Legolas…I love you, but I can't stand it." Her eyes looked severely hurt.. as she looked for a true consolation.   
  
"I love you too, Melamin!" I exclaimed, "I will be with you forever now! I will never leave you again, I promise with all my heart!"   
  
She looked away, "You promise?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
  
"Yes!" I said, with all honesty, "I love you!"   
  
"I love you too, Legolas…" she offered, "But right now I need to talk to someone else, some one who has never hurt me. May I speak with the King?"   
  
I looked at her questioningly, but she offered not hint as to why she wanted to speak to him, "Yes…" I said slowly, "I will tell him to come to you…"   
  
"Thank You, Legolas…" she whispered as I kissed her briefly on the lips. She looked away as I left. I closed the door, once again locking it behind. I have her back, I thought to myself, smiling, I may have to lock her up now, but I have her back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! NOT THE END, DON'T WORRY!


	29. Doubts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters that are Tolkien's… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~ 

ALIYA 

~~~ 

It did not take long for the King to arrive at my room. I welcomed him in as he embraced me carefully and then stepped away. 

"You followed your heart…" he commented sitting in a chair right next to the bed. 

"I'm not sure that I did." I admitted. 

He smiled his knowing smile, "Why would you have done it if it were not your heart's desire? Often things happen that are not meant to be, and someone must right them again. It is a hard task, but after a while you will know it was the right thing to do." 

"If only I knew that now," I said looking to the ground in defeat. "There are times when I don't know if I should even be waking up, If I should not be alive. And then I wake up, and he isn't there to greet me. I miss that most of all." 

"What is it that troubles you most?" Thranduil looked at me, worry in his eyes, like a cloud covering the sun. "There is something you tell not even me...." He waited for me to say it, I sighed and said what had been troubling my heart for days. 

"I don't think Legolas loves me anymore." I stated in no more than a whisper. 

Thranduil looked at me carefully, curiously, yet calm as always. "Now why would this be?" 

"I don't honestly know…Its just that…he…" I began, "He seems to be angry at me. He's so distant. I really think I made a mistake in coming back…" 

"You regret your choice? Regret is not something that is admired in one such as yourself. A king should never feel regret, nor hate. Such a thing would be ruinous. I must depart......." He said this as though he had been thinking about it for so long. Yet I guessed this was his secret alone.

"What are you saying?" I asked crestfallen.

"I have weaknesses, such that no king should contain. I too wished for you to take Miama's place. Such a thought will bring ruin to all I have sought to keep. I leave now, as I am, as I always will be. It will be announced formally, at a family dinner and then at a feast I plan to have."

"How long....." I trailed off without any more words in me.

"Two week." He said simply as if the date had been set for years. "Have you been to see Legolas?" He asked quite suddenly coming out of a trance. "You can no longer retain your excuse of injury... I see you are fit to walk now. Here have a drink," He said pouring some potion into a glass. "I think you will much enjoy going to see him... as much as he will in seeing you...." 

With that he set the glass on the table and left with a glint in his eye. 

I drank the liquid which left a honey taste on my tongue, feeling warm inside, as I did whenever I was with Legolas. I left to find him, feeling better than I had felt in a while. I felt as though I knew what to do, but in truth, I had not a clue. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

REVIEW!


	30. Sickness

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that is Tolkien's…….. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~ 

ALIYA 

~~~ 

"How is the food?" Legolas pressed me, smiling only as he could. 

"Better than the company!" I tried to snap back. It came out as a tease, but I think I meant it in my heart. 

A week had slowly passed since I had had my heart-breaking conversation with Thranduil, and it was only my second time seeing Legolas since then. He had tried to get me to talk to him, but I wasn't ready. 

I was restless, for I knew that this dinner, called by the King, and consisting of myself, Legolas, Kendre and Kaede, was meant so that he could announce his "retreat". 

I tried to smile happily, but so much was on my mind. The King's coming absence, for instance, was wearing at me, and so was the constant illness that comes with carrying a child. Food sickened me, and my thirst could not be quenched my any liquid. 

Legolas also threatened my unstable heart. I felt as though I wanted to hate him, but I could not. It hurt me to be torn and it hurt me more to think that he did not love me. 

I looked up from mindlessly moving food around my plate. I had no heart or stomach to eat it. 

Kaede was staring intensely at me. I focused on his eyes. He reminded me too much of his mother. Even though Kendre and Kaede were twins, I could see the differences plainly in their demeanor. Kendre was like Legolas. Fair, smart and eager to learn. Kaede was like Miama. Cunning, sly and ruthless. His attention scared me, but others things held my attention, and I looked away. 

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Legolas asked. It was a casual question, but I knew what he meant by it. 

"I often wonder where a prince like yourself comes off with such presumptuous words…" I said, picking my words carefully, and giving him a sly smile. A smile that meant nothing at all. 

I picked up the goblet that had just been placed in front of me by a servant. It was heavy and full with some sort of wine. I smiled again and took a sip. I had been doing a lot of smiling lately. 

The night went on and the rest courses of dinner were served. I ate only a little, mostly drinking the addicting wine. Its taste stayed in my mouth long after I finished it, and I couldn't help but think that I had tasted it before. It seemed familiar….through all it's sweetness, slightly bitter, But I could not place the familiarness. 

The King stood up, drawing the attention of the four of us to him. I looked at his pained face briefly and then looked away. I didn't want to see him go. I wanted him to be there, but I knew I must make it on my own now. 

~~~ 

LEGOLAS 

~~~ 

Aliya looked happy. Really happy, for the first time in days. I took her hand in mine and squeezed, surprised to find, as I had not noticed earlier, that her hand was thin, and that she did not squeeze back. 

"You should eat more, Melamin…" I muttered to her, but I don't think she heard, for at that moment, my father stood up, about to speak. 

He smiled, "My family-" he began, but go no farther. 

Aliya cried out, and at first it seemed she was scared, but as she snatched her hand away from mine and clutched her stomach, I could tell she was in agony. 

"Aliya!" Kendre screamed and ran to her as she crumpled to the floor. The King and Kaede seemed rooted to their spots, eyes wide. 

I moved to help Aliya, but Kendre stopped me, "Get me some cold water from my goblet! Now! Kaede," she continued, as she lowered a moaning Aliya's head to the floor, "Go for the healers!" 

He walked out the door a little slower than I would have liked. Kendre soothed Aliya as she ran her hands over her stomach, "Does it hurt here? Or here?" She asked desperately. 

Through her apparent pain and disorientation, she nodded. Kendre looked stricken. I knew that she had been spending a lot of her time learning from the healers and midwives and from the expression on her face, Aliya's situation was not good. 

I brought the water to her, she ripped a strip of material off her dress and soaked it, then rest it gently on Aliya's forehead. Aliya's eyes closed now, but her shudders and convulsions continued. 

Kendre looked up at myself and Father, her eyes wide, "She is unconscious now." she said, as though that was not apparent, "Her child…I..... I think she is miscarrying." 

I could not speak. Miscarrying? Losing the child? 

My Father moved beside me as Kaede came back, followed by 3 healers. 

"Wait!" I said, as they picked her up and began to leave. 

"Shhh…" Father said sadly, "They will take care of her…There is nothing you can do now…" 

I watched Kendre follow the healers out the doorway, bringing Aliya to a healing room and hopeful safety. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

REVIEW! 


	31. Independent

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is Tolkien's……hehe…. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~ 

LEGOLAS 

~~~ 

Tears were in my eyes as I fled my father's chambers. Where was I to go? My mind was reeling...not to the healing wing….no. To my Library! That's where I would go....Where else? 

I ran through the hallways and up the stairs to the main hall. It was full of people. I pushed my way through the crowd to the black doors of the Library and whipped through them, ignoring the looks sent my way by the other elves. 

I walked to the far end of the room, right to the weeping willow, parting it's curtain that fell to the floor. I climbed so that I was inside of it, almost completely hidden from view, and cried. I cried for myself more than Aliya. Why had all of this happened? 

I find the one I love, she is taken from me, and then thrown back, when my life is formed anew. I didn't understand. Now I might lose her again! 

"It's not fair!" I muttered angrily, "She CAN'T go. I need her here, with ME...." 

"Of course it isn't fair!" came a voice from below. It was my father leaning against the trunk looking into nothingness. "Often has fate chosen another path for those we hold dear, but today you need not worry. Aliya will not die. But you need to know that you can live without her presence as well as with it." 

He beckoned for me to come down "Of this you are sure?" I whispered, in awe, forgetting his harsh words for the moment. 

"Yes." he said quietly, "But she will lose the child. She has lost much blood. Kendre has informed me that she will probably be held in bed for days. Your daughter is very skilled for one so young. She is like your sister. I remember when she was young. Do you?" 

"Yes…" I said, my thoughts turning from Aliya and onto my deceased sister, "She was always so willing to learn. Her mind changed every few days on what she wanted to study, what she liked and what she didn't. I remember when she turned 50 and you wanted to throw her a feast, but she wouldn't let you. She wanted to do it herself. She was so independent." 

"So is your daughter…" My father agreed, "As is Aliya." 

"What does she have to do with this?" I said, my eyes burning just from the sound of her name. 

"Much." My father said cryptically, as his answers often were, "Aliya was not always as she is now......." 

"How could I forget?" I countered, "How I wanted her to just look me in the eyes….but she could not. How I wanted her to speak to me, without tears…but she could not. She has changed so much." 

"She has." My father agreed again, "There are always reasons for such dramatic happenings..." 

I stared at him, as we began walking back towards the doors of the Library. 

He seemed to know that I could give no answer, so he supplied one, "She has changed because of YOU." he said, "So have all of them. Your sister….Your daughter…Aliya. Their demeanor was affected by you. Their amount of independence was helped by you." 

"But I don't want to be anybody's role model." I complained, and then realized how stupid I sounded. 

"That is not your choice, I am afraid." Father said regretfully, "but one is always stronger than they think. And because of that, Kendre is stronger than you think. Aliya is stronger than you think." 

He stopped before going through the doors, "There is much, I think, worrying you about her, and it is not a worry about her physical state. Go to her. There is much you have to discuss, I believe." 

My father left, walking out the doors towards who knows where. I left too, but I left for the Healing Wing, hoping Aliya was awake. I doubted she would be, but I would wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

REVIEW!! 


	32. Fears

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is Tolkien's….. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~ 

ALIYA 

~~~ 

The first thing I saw when I awoke was Legolas. He was smiling that smile he had. For what reason …I did not know. 

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I tried to sit up, but found everything spun and there was intense pain in my stomach. I struggled harder to move, only inflicting more pain. 

"No, Melamin…" Legolas said, pushing me back down gently, "Rest…" 

He sat on the edge of my bed, looking down at me. 

I closed my eyes, I could not look into his eyes as I once had. I felt his hand on my cheek, running down to my neck. He placed a kiss on my forehead, causing me to open my eyes again and look at him through my pain. 

When I did, he was not looking at me, but at the wall in front of me. 

"I love you…" he said, turning his head to look back down. 

I knew what he wanted me to say. I knew he wanted me to say that I loved him too. 

"I love you too…" I said, but my heart was not in my words, not yet, anyways. 

"I'm sorry…" he said now, "So sorry for everything." 

I knew he meant it, but could I believe it? How could I believe anything anymore?

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I had not cried in a long while. 

"Don't cry!" he said, looking at me with concern, "I don't want to see you cry." 

His words offended me, "What do you want to see, then? I said, "My happiness? I lost the child, Legolas! After all of it… I LOST IT….and I feel like I'm losing you!" It hurt to yell, but it was worth it to hear his words reassuring. 

"You will never lose me!" he said, his words earnest. 

"Then I fear I will lose your love!" I said, not realizing that I had just revealed my biggest fear. 

"Lose my love?" he questioned, "What would make my love for you die?" 

He kissed me. On the lips this time, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. It reminded me of the times, so long ago, when I had first come to Mirkwood Palace. I felt small again. 

"I love you more than anything in this world, Aliya…"He said quietly, "I love you more than the sun and the moon and the stars. I would give my life if you would be content for the rest of yours. Don't ever feel like I do not love you. It would be a lie to yourself. I want to be with you forever. I love you." 

I cried harder at these words, feeling like they were not meant for me. I did not deserve them. I had not been good enough to deserve Legolas and a life with him. I didn't know what to say. I just gripped his shirt and cried. 

"I don't know what I can do…" I said weakly, letting him hold me longer, "I don't know what I can say to make myself believe I deserve this. I don't think I am worthy of your love. You can do better than me." 

He shook his head at me, "Put that from your mind. There is no one else for me, but you." 

"I love you…" I repeated my earlier words, this time believing them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

REVIEW!!!!!!!! 

I know, it was a bit sappy…….I promise you…….the next chapters are good, but they are fast paced……..


	33. Accusation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Tolkien's Characters…. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~ 

LEGOLAS 

~~~ 

What better way to make Aliya feel better than to throw a feast? But it seemed, through the quickly thrown together joy, that Aliya did not look happy. 

Although her Mauve dress and elaborate braids made her look beyond beautiful, her face still looked distraught, sad. 

She moved quickly through the crowd of talking Elves to the Top table, where I was seated and sat down in her usual place, a place she hasn't graced in a long while, for it was usually Miama's seat by my side. 

For a fleeting moment I wished for Miama's body next to mine, and then I chastised myself. What was I thinking? It was Aliya I wanted in my life. It always had been. 

"How are you Melamin?" I asked, taking her hand in mine and leaning over to give her a small kiss. 

She smiled and squeezed my hand, but her face still looked a little distant. 

"Please be happy?" I said, but it was more like a plea than encouragement. 

"There is something in the air…" she said, her eyebrows furrowed, "I feel something…and it is not good. Not good at all." 

I stared at her, my face riddled with curiosity at her words. 

"I learned much while I was in Lady Galadriel's care…" she offered to relieve my puzzlement, but her words still haunted me. 

What did she mean by that? Something not good…how could anything tonight be not good? 

All of the now seated elves rose when my father entered the hall. He moved quickly up to his seat by myself and Aliya, smiling to my children who sat on the other side of the table. 

As he sat, so did all of us. 

The music began to play softly in the background and I could hear a sweet voice singing to its melody. When I heard this, I longed to hear Ali sing, for I missed her deep, clear song. I would have asked her to sing later that night… 

The food was served to us and it was gone from the plates in a matter of the two hours we sat, talking merrily. It seemed more than any other time in the past few weeks, Aliya talked freely. I was glad to see her talk to me like she used to. 

Her attention was constantly turning from my father to myself and occasionally I saw a smile glint across her face. 

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and when she asked me why I was staring, I told her this. 

"You can't keep your eyes off me?" she laughed, almost disbelievingly, "What happens if I were to leave your sight?" 

"I would pine away and wait for your return." I answered, leaning over to her ear, and this time she did not laugh. 

It was only when Father stood up and spoke that all the talking stopped and eyes turned to him, "My friends and family! I thank you for this wonderful night and I ask if anyone would like to speak some words now?" 

At first no one stood, but then I saw, on the other side of my father, Kaede stand and face the crowd, a sly smile on his pale face. 

My son had always been rather distant from me, preferring Miama's company to my own, and it seemed he picked up her malicious nature, for the words that left his mouth stopped my heart. 

"It has been long hidden from the court, I think, the matter of my Mother's death," he began, addressing all, "As many of you think, it was not accident." 

A ripple of talk went through the tables and I looked to My father and Aliya. My father's eyes were furrowed in a desperate, quick-thinking expression. Aliya's face froze. 

"It was Aliya Clearwater, seated here tonight, that brought about my Mother's end!" his voice raised, "She murdered the Princess of this Realm!" 

I froze, and watched as the Elves in the room all turned, simultaneously, to look at Aliya. She kept her face blank, despite their critical and angry looks, but I could tell she was worried, her lips were tight and her breathing was slow. I was worried too. 

I knew that Kaede had become well loved by the Elves and well trusted, so they would likely believe him, not a woman who just came back from being gone for over 50 years and now was seducing the Prince. 

I also knew that my father would have to answer to this accusation, and the only proper way was to send Aliya to the dungeon for now, and have a proper trial the next day. 

I leaned across Aliya, who was now trembling a little, to see my Father's face. It was tense. 

Kaede looked at him expectantly and so did everybody else. 

He stood up, "I have no power to make a judgment now," He said so all could here, "Tomorrow at dawn there shall be a trial. Until then, take the prisoner away." 

He motioned quietly to a guard, and the guard stepped forward to speak to him. They talked quietly for a moment. I gripped Aliya's hand, and looked at her weary face. 

"Everything will be fine…" I assured her. She nodded. 

She stood up, pulling away from me, as the guard took her arms and led her out of the room, in utter humiliation. Her braids hung around her face covering her fear. 

My father leaned over to me, as everybody watched her go, and spoke to me quietly, so no one else could hear, "There is always a time to let the bird free from its cage. That time is now." he said, his eyes filled with sadness. 

I stared at him, analyzing what he just said, understanding what he meant, "Father? That would-" 

He only nodded and cut my words off with his hand. 

He had given me the permission. He had given me the strength. I knew what I had to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

REVIEW!!!!!! 


	34. Fly

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry to inform you, but its almost the end……..there are only a few more chapters in this story, but there will be a sequel!!!!! It's already being thought about and almost in the making!! My beta reader would have it no other way! So keep a lookout for it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The song is "Big, Big World" by Emelia, the poem at the end was written by an unnamed author. I will also be using a lot of song lyrics in the last chaps to help with the effect. You may skip them if you like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~

ALIYA

~~~

It was dark and cold in the dungeon, but that is not what bothered me. What bothered me was being alone. Again. It seemed nothing I did could save me from being alone. Of all the sorrows I have endured, this was the worst and most frequent.

I wasn't afraid of what would happen, even though I knew what Thranduil's decision would have to be. 

Execution. I knew how it felt to hold another's life in my hands. I have had to more than once. Valaë. Thane. Miama. I know how it is to have to make the correct choice first, because there is no turning back.

~~~

I can see the first leaf falling

it's all yellow and nice

It's so very cold outside

like the way I'm feeling inside

~~~

I watched the ground and I was surprised to see one of my own tears add to its dampness as I huddled, knees to my chest, against the stone, dirt wall.

Then I realized why my tears had come. Not for me, for Legolas. I was leaving him alone once and forever finally. Something that I had promised, in my heart, never to do.

"I love you so much…" I whispered to the air, hoping that somehow he would understand, "I love you more than life, and maybe that is why I choose to end it for you. I will miss you so much. I will never forget what you did for me, and I had hoped I could somehow pay you back, but its too late. Please, My Love, never forget me. For I will never forget you."

I buried my face in my knees, sobbing. He had given me the life I never thought I could have. I loved him for it.

~~~

Outside it's now raining

and tears are falling from my eyes

why did it have to happen

why did it all have to end

~~~

I looked up quickly from the ground as a shadow entered my cell, the torch they held was dim, and the movements were hurried.

I drew back against the wall warily. Surely it could not be dawn already?

The figure kneeled down in front of me and removed the hood of his cloak. It was Legolas.

I looked down, "I......" I started sullenly, but realized I was too tired and grief stricken to go on.

He put a finger to his lips and nodded, signaling it was okay. He took my hand, and my eyes flashed as he pulled me up and led me out of the cell and into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" I breathed, trying to pull away from him, "Do you want to get myself and you killed?"

He only brought his finger to his lips and moved so I was in front of him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and directed me, not up the stairs to the main hall, but through another, less noticeable, door across from the stairs. If he hadn't opened it, I never would have known it to be there. 

He opened it and forced me through and up the narrow stairway that was inside. I tried once again to pull away from him. Why was he doing this to me? Where were we going?

But I didn't have to wonder long, because it was only a moment later that we emerged, this time into a stall at the south end of the Stable. In the stall was a horse, its dark bridle shadowy against a dapple-grey coat.

With one swift motion Legolas picked me up and placed me on the horse. He climbed up behind.

We took off out the south doors and sped rapidly through the trees. If his arm wasn't wrapped around me protectively, I would have fallen off the racing horse.

It wasn't until 20 minutes later that Legolas stopped under a dark canopy. The castle gates were no longer in sight. It was now that I realized what he was doing.

I turned as easily as I could and watched as he let go of me and dismounted. He took off his cloak and reached up to wrap it around me. 

"I love you," he said, his face stained with tears.

"I can't. You can't make me do this!" I cried, trying to get down, but he wouldn't let me.

"Do not make this any harder than it is!" he retorted, frustrated, "I will not see you die. It was not your fault. I'd rather know that you are somewhere else, alive, happy, rather than here, dead. I love you too much." He turned to storm away but thought better of it. 

"Legolas, please…" I pleaded.

He reached up again, to pull me against him. He kissed me, his tears mingling with my own, "I love you. I will never forget."

"Please…" I begged, but it came out as a whisper, lost in the breeze.

"Go…" he said, releasing me, "Fly away and don't look back…"

"I love you…" I cried, and kicked the horse into a gallop.

I could hear him yell "Fly away" from behind me but I dared not look back. 

I sobbed as I looked forward into the darkness. I didn't know what was to come, but whatever it was, it would be without Legolas. I was alone again.

"For me you did this

How can I forget

The love we shared together

Is one that I will miss. 

Any life you think is better

Than not a life at all

But this life I'll live

Is nothing at all.

No matter what will happen

As much as I want it to be

death is no life

Not a blessing, now, for me

I love you for now

forever and more

forget me not

In our dreams may we soar."

I whispered to the trees, hoping that the message would get back to him, somehow, someday.

~~~~FLASHBACK

"Dreams are not reality…You will always wake up to see the people who love you, my Father, Kendre, me… We will always be there for you, and we will never leave you alone…"

~~~~END FLASHBACK

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!! THERE IS MORE TO GO!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!

Thank you to my Beta-rah for helping me get through these final chapters…..


	35. The power of love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The song lyrics are from Michelle Branch's "Here with Me" and "I'll stand by you" by the Pretenders…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~

ALIYA

~~~

~~~

I know you had to go away

I died just a little

And I feel it now

You're the one I need

I believe that I 

Would cry just a little

Just to have you back now

Here with me

~~~

The borders of Lothlorien were no place for a disheveled, weak, disheartened young woman, and that's what I was. But I had nowhere else to go. This was the only other home I knew.

My dazed mind did not realize that none of the border patrols stopped my entrance to the forest, even though my appearance was less than acceptable.

My once braid hair was now matted and a mess. My dress was far from resembling the white color it once did, and the black cloak Legolas has given me had its fair share of mud on it. My eyes were ashen from no rest and my body, starved.

For only a fleeting second I wondered what the Lady Galadriel would think, but the thought left my mind as I came down a hill overlooking the Silver-Gold city of Lothlorien, its Malleron leaves yellow and falling and it's gardens in bloom for the end of the summer months.

I sighed, leading my horse down and into the City's center courtyard. A young Elven woman there greeted me, and took the reigns of my horse while helping me shakily down from my horse. I wondered then where I would find my mentor, the Lady, but it seems that she had found me.

"Welcome Home, daughter…" came a voice from behind. Her voice.

I spun, trembling, and looked into her sky-blue eyes. Her whole body seemed to glow gold, illuminated my the single candle she held in her right hand. With her left she beckoned for me to come to her and I did.

She brought me into a soft embrace and comforted me as I cried. Finally, I pulled away from her, and she smiled. 

"Come…" she said, turning up the stairs behind, and leading me to a small room at the top of the tree roots. It was her room, one of them anyways.

"Where are we going, Lady?" I said, my voice choked with sobs.

She did not answer, she only walked through the arched doorway into the darkened room and I followed.

The candle did not light the large space, on the contrary, much was still in the shadows. The Lady only gazed at me, and when she finally spoke, breaking my sorrowful thoughts, her voice was low and comforting.

"Tell me, Aliya." she asked, "Tell me what brings you back to me so broken and unhappy. I see you though. There is a dark spot on your heart, much like there was when you first came to my home. Why?"

I remained silent for a moment. It seemed there was something she was not mentioning. Something else, but I could not place it.

It took all of my strength to finally speak to her. It seemed that my voice was changed. I had not heard it in so long. The words came out sullen, in between tears.

"I did what you told me not to, Lady…" I said, my chest heaving, "I reached too high. I reached too high and I fell again. I really tried. I thought that I could succeed, but I was wrong. I was so very wrong…and I did not listen. I did not listen to you or Thranduil or Legolas. I was careless. I let you down. I let them down…"

She shook her head, her lips tight, and said, with an air of understanding and acceptance, 

"Someone very wise once said 'The wise gain wisdom on their own paths…they cannot give it to others, they can only direct them to the path of wisdom…' Nobody can tell you what will happen. You have to find that out yourself, through good and bad, be that as it may."

"I gained no wisdom, only failure." I replied, feeling her words pierce my heart. Thranduil had said that to me before, "Because of my foolishness, people have died! And more will. I have let down those I love. I have paid the price."

"For what, My Dear?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows.

I backed away against the wall, my voice shaking, "For trusting. For loving. Nothing should have ever happened. I should have died. Maybe if I had, none of this would have happened. I let down Legolas. I betrayed his love. He tried so hard, and so did I, but it was not meant to be. I wish we had never met."

She looked at me with sorrowful eyes. Her lips moved as though she was about to speak, but she was cut off.

"I hope you don't mean what you say." came a quiet voice from the shadows, "For it would pain me to see that you wish not to have my love…"

It was Legolas.

I felt my head spin and my breathing tighten. How had he gotten here? What was he doing here?

"Legolas…" I murmured, looking away from his blazing eyes. By the light of the candle I knew he had been crying. I knew why he had come. And I wanted him away.

"Aliya…" he said, coming forward, "Why do you say such things? My life would be empty without you. It would be nothing. You are what I have to live for. I couldn't let you go. Not again. Never again."

"You know what you are doing?" I asked quietly, "You know that if you are with me, you will be an exile. I am a murderer in your land, Legolas! I can never go back. And neither can you."

"I would rather live my life with you, alone, than have an entire Kingdom to myself. I will never love another. I love _you_." His words bit into me like that of Galadriel's.

"Why do you love me?" I asked, although I did not know where the question came from. I just wanted to know, I wanted to hear him not be able to answer.

He hesitated just a moment, but then his words came, and they did not waver, "I could not live without you. You were there for me when no others were, when no others could be. You listened, you spoke. I love you for you, for how unique you are. How strong. How fragile. I could love you like I loved, and never will love another. I can never leave you."

I was surprised at his answer to my absurd question. I was overwhelmed to know that he could say that. That it was true.

"Please," he said, coming to me. He stopped short of my trembling body, "Please. Let me love you. Let me have you…"

~~~

Oh, why you look so sad? 

Tears are in your eyes 

Come on and come to me now 

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through 

Because I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you 

You don't know what to do 

Nothing you confess 

Could make me love you less 

I'll stand by you 

~~~

I looked at the Lady Galadriel over Legolas's shoulder. She was smiling, the candle still casting a soft glow on her face. She nodded her head to me, giving me confidence.

I stepped forward, only slightly, just enough to stand directly in front of Legolas. I did not have time to look at him, though, for he pulled me into an embrace and would not let me go. I noticed he was crying. It was something I had almost never seen him do. I was crying as well.

"I love you so much, Aliya…" he crooned, "I always will, no matter what…"

"And I you…" I whispered back, resting my head against his chest, "Legolas, you gave your life for me… You can never have it back… why?"

"What is life without love?" he said, cradling me tighter.

"Nothing…" I answered, knowing it was true. As hard as I might have tried, I could not have lived without him. 

"Aliya?" Legolas said, and I pulled away to look him in the eye, "Will you be my wife?"

I smiled, the first time in a while, "Do you even have to ask?" I said softly, and he pulled me back against his chest.

We were together. Forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOT THE END!!!!!! MORE COMING!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	36. Twist

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters….(All hail Dr. Tolkien!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Song is "Leave me Breathless" by The Corrs, and the other one is "Amazed by You" by Lone Star. And the last one is "Miracles Happen" by Myra.

~~~

ALIYA

~~~

Legolas was not in bed next to me when I awoke, sunlight streaming through the Talans and a breeze rustling the leaves outside.

"Legolas?" I murmured, sitting up and blinking.

"He had something to attend to…" a voice said. I expected the voice to belong to somebody I didn't know, but soon I found out the voice belonged to a very familiar person.

I stared up at the bright, happy girl who was standing so close to me, yet so far from where she should have been. A wave of sadness washed over me as I saw the sparkle in her eye. 

"Oh…" I said, untangling myself from the covers, getting up, and putting on a stern face, "Kendre!"

She looked down to the floor in disappointment at my reaction to her presence. But I wasn't mad at her, I was sad, disappointed in her actions. She had left her home where she was still welcome, to be an outcast, without her father's knowledge and was now facing the same fate we were.

"How did you get here?" I said, turning away from her, towards my dresser to pick out a dress. 

It took her a moment to answer, "I came with the Eagles, like Father…"

I smiled, despite my mood. I turned to her so she could see my smile before it disappeared. She had just answered the question I was longing to ask. How Legolas had gotten here.

"Your father doesn't know does he?" I asked her bluntly.

"Please don't make me go back!" she cried pleading with me, as I finished pulling on dress. I stared at her knowing full well that she didn't belong here but not wanting her to leave.

"You don't belong in exile, Princess." I stated, calling her princess for the first time.

She looked pleadingly up into my eyes, "Please don't make me go back! I'm not like Kaede. My place is with my Father and you. Kaede doesn't understand me! Please don't let Father send me back!"

"I can't govern you Father's counsel, Kendre…" I told her, but she begged on.

"He listens to you though! He loves you…He would do anything for you!" she stared at me harder, "Please?"

I pursed my lips. I agreed with her. She didn't belong in Mirkwood.

"I'm not going to send you back…and I won't let Legolas either." I sighed.

Her eyes lit up. She ran and caught me in a hug that shocked me, but then I was so happy to be around her again. 

"Why did you come anyways…there must have been another reason…" I asked casually pulling myself out of her arms to look her in the eye.

"Well, someone has to help you with the wedding, right?" she said matter-of-factly.

I raised my eyebrows. I had forgotten. I was engaged. 

"Where is Legolas?" I said to the extremely cheery girl.

"I can't tell you that, because I have not yet talked to him and asked. But I did watch where he went.," she informed me, "And I can tell you he is with the Lady."

"Is that good or bad?" I pressed her again a little scared.

"Good." she laughed, "Come….I think they'll be done with their planning my now."

I wonder what they are planning…I though to myself smiling. I had not slept well last night, even with Legolas my side. My mind had been on other things…The wedding, set only a week away. My new life…Legolas's new life. It was a lot.

I followed Kendre down the stairs, tying the last of my hair into a bun, and trying to keep in step with the fast girl.

I still marveled at the beauty of this quiet place, even though I had lived here for many years. As one fell, I caught the golden leaf in my hand and held it up against the silver of the courtyard behind. I watched Kendre move away. She must have seen that I was busy. She moved up the stairs ahead and left me to my thought.

I almost fell over as two strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my center of balance back, but they held me up.

I turned and looked into Legolas's crystal eyes.

~~~

And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow

It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it, don't leave it 

~~~

"I love you…" he whispered.

Its what he had said to me all night. He wouldn't let go of me, even in his dreams, and I didn't blame him. In truth, I didn't want to let go of him either.

"I know…" I said so happy just to be with him.

He was holding me tight, again, not wanting to let me go.

"I love everything about you…" he went on, now teasing me. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to make me forget about everything that had happened. Trying to get me to lose myself with him and this enchanted forest. And it was working. I never wanted to leave.

"And I, you, My Love." I repeated, as he kissed the top of my head comfortingly, "What were you doing this morning?"

"Planning…" he offered, using the exact same words Kendre had.

"I see…..our wedding then?" 

"What else?" he laughed, "The Lady has it mostly taken care of. She knew. She told me she did."

"I have no doubt…" I said and I did not. I was almost positive she had known, for when does the Lady ever NOT know? I knew she had probably been waiting for this for some time. Planning, like Legolas was now.

"Your hurting me, Legolas…" I said, as he squeezed me tighter. He let go of my waist and took my hand instead. 

I did not wait for him to say anything else, I spoke first, "We have a small problem…" I said, preparing to tell him of Kendre's appearance.

~~~

LEGOLAS

~~~ 

She was so beautiful, standing there, I wanted to be like the wind that blew her dress, enveloping her, never wanting to let her go. I could not still believe that we would finally be together. It was a dream. It was more than a dream. I loved her more than the world, and I hope, I _knew_, that she loved me too.

I walked quietly up behind her and caught her around the waist, holding her up as she stumbled under my grip. She turned, her honey eyes even deeper than the golden leaf in her hand.

~~~

Every time our eyes meet, 

This feeling inside me,  
Is almost more than I can take, 

Baby when you touch me,  
I can feel how much you love me,

And it just blows me away,  


I've never been this close to anyone or anything, 

I can hear your thoughts,  
I can see your dreams…

~~~

"I love you…" I whispered into her ear quietly.

"I know…" she replied. I loved her voice. It was so sweet, but it had turned to Lament and was deeper than before.

"I love everything about you…" I smiled and she smiled back.

"And, I you, My Love…" she said keeping the sweet mood of our conversation, "What were you doing this morning?" 

"Planning…" I said vaguely. I didn't want to reveal too much. I had told her that Galadriel and I were making all the preparations. I wanted this to be perfect.

"I see…Our wedding then?" were her next words. I knew she was a little annoyed at my control, but I wanted her to do no work for this.

"What else?" I laughed, "The Lady has it mostly taken care of. She knew. She told me she did."

"I have no doubt…" she said, her brows furrowed, "Your hurting me, Legolas…" she muttered, struggling against me. I let go of her. I didn't want to hurt her.

She looked at me seriously, biting her lip. I held her hands and she squeezed them and said, her voice regretful, "We have a small problem…"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Your daughter is here." The words hit me like a blow to my stomach. 

"Come again?" I repeated, my voice faint.

"Kendre…" she said the word I had been dreading, "She's here. She came as you did.…"

"My daughter is _here_?" I asked in disbelief, breathing slowly, "She's here _now_?" 

"Yes…" Aliya said hesitantly and then added, "And she's staying."

"What? Oh, no she isn't…" I said quickly, "She is going back. I will not see her dragged into our mess."

"That's what I said when I first spoke with her this morning, but it is not how I feel anymore." Aliya said firmly, "To send her back would be to send her to Kaede. She hates him and she hates not being with you and I. She would die if we sent her back. Or she would run away again."

I watched Aliya's saddened face. I knew to trust her judgment, but I was hesitant. As much as I wanted everything to be alright, I was still weary. 

"Are you sure she understands what this means?" I pressed.

Aliya nodded, "Probably better than we do…" she said with an ironic grin.

I sighed, "I trust you." I said finally, and Aliya smiled.

"I would hope you do…" She started to turn and walk away but I pulled her back. 

I watched her for a moment before speaking again. Her eyes swirled as she looked around, past me, to the Gardens and water falls. Her eyes looked nervous when she brought them back to me.

"Are you scared?" I asked her quietly.

"Scared of what?" she said puzzled.

"Of marriage?" I offered, "Of never turning back?"

"Yes." she whispered leaning her head on my chest. 

~~~

When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

~~~

"Don't be…" I pleaded, "Everything is going to be fine…" I hugged her again, to make sure she was still there, trying to realize that she would always be there. 

"I know," she agreed, "But I just can't help thinking about what may have happened. As much as I tried, I don't think I could have lived my life without you."

"I feel the same…" I told her quietly, "You are a precious jewel in my heart. If you were gone, I don't know what I would have done."

~~~

I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around   
We found our way out  
on you I can depend  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm looking up  
I don't want this to end  
~~~

"Were going to be together forever…" she said, her voice fixed with awe, "I cannot believe that it is finally so…"

"And neither can I Melamin…" I smiled, "Now lets go find my daughter and tell her she's not in trouble, and that she can stay…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOT THE END! REVIEW!!!!!!


	37. Forever

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the books…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The songs are "Miracles Happen" by Myra, and "At the Beginning" From the Anastasia Soundtrack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~

ALIYA

~~~

Today did not feel like a wedding day at all, no matter my wedding day. The wedding was to be at twilight. Legolas had not been with me last night. Celeborn and another Elf, Anurei, had come and swept him out of our room and taken him to get ready. 

In his stead, Kendre had come and kept me company, telling me that the Lady would come in the morning, for there was much to do.

Kendre had awoken me early and I had found that I barely had time to eat anything before I was told to stand still and close my eyes.

I did so and waited a moment until I was told to open them again. I did and almost fell over.

Galadriel stood in front of me, holding the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was crimson red with golden embroidery covering it and forming a border, at the hem, of leaves. It had long bell sleeves and was off the shoulders, accenting its high, empire waist.

"It is so beautiful…" I said to the two smiling elves watching me.

"It is, isn't it?" Kendre said, "We spent a long time on it. I had hoped you would like it."

"I love it!" I exclaimed, hugging the young girl. Kendre's dress, moon- glowing shimmer was soft to the touch, and Galadriel's garb was white, embroidered with gold. She looked like the queen she was.

"It is befitting to you…" Galadriel said, her voice low, "Now come, there is much we have to do if we are to be ready by twilight!"

~~~

I did not pay attention over the hours that the two women spent preparing me for my wedding, instead, I let them do what they want, they seemed to have it all planned out and needed no help from me. I was their doll to mold. 

They would not permit me to see either a mirror or Legolas during the day, instead, they kept me occupied with reassurances, and constantly made me repeat what I was going to say at the joining.

Only a few moments near the time of my wedding did they let me see myself in reflection.

I gasped at what I saw, and it seems that that was the response they expected, for they both looked appreciatively at each other nodding like they owned the world.

The dress, already so beautiful, looked a hundred times better on my body. My face was ornately done with kohl and other shadows. My long wavy hair piled up at the back of my head, with a crown of gold and silver leaves to wreath it. I could not believe that what I saw was me.

"I love you to so much!" I exclaimed, giving both my second mother and second daughter a hug in turn.

"Don't you crease the dress!" Kendre chided me, sounding like her long-past Aunt, "It took forever to smooth the lines out of it!"

Galadriel just smiled, saying, "You and Legolas deserve this happiness to balance out the sadness. Welcome home."

This time I nodded at her. This time she was right. This was my home. For now at least. They had warned me not to cry, but try as I could the tears came now. If I cried at this, how would I be at the wedding?

"Come now…" Kendre said, taking my hand in hers, "We will show you where you will marry."

I tilted my head and followed the women. It was true. I hadn't yet found out where the wedding was to be held. I was eager to see what they had done.

It only took a few moments to get from my room, down the earthen paths, and to the place.

I saw, from a distance, Legolas standing at the far end of the long aisle. I saw Celeborn was to be the one to marry us. Such a multitude of elves waited silently for the ceremony to begin. But none of this was what I was focused on. I was focused on the décor.

Such soft white sand made up the isle that I was to walk down, and white candles were the lightings chosen to illuminate the coming darkness. The mallorn trees that guarded the end of the aisle were both relaxed yet beautiful. 

Nothing was dark. All was white, silver and gold. Even Legolas wore a gold tunic and broach. Never before had I seen him in gold, but it suited him quite well. 

Galadriel left my side and went to stand next to Celeborn. Kendre also left my side, squeezing my hand and whispering, "Just walk when the music plays…" before she went. 

I nodded, feeling my stomach turn. This was it. The moment I had been waiting for all my life. As I stood alone, I knew I would never be alone again. 

I was startled as I heard the soft music of a harp and flute beginning to play. I drew myself up and began to slowly move down the soft, white row.

I saw Legolas's face light up as he saw me, he had a soft smile on his lips, and I could tell that ever since last night he had been waiting to see me again.

~~~

Nowhere

Nowhere on earth I'd rather be

No one can take this away from you and me

~~~

"I love you…" I saw him mouth and I smiled.

I stopped in front of Galadriel and Legolas turned to face Celeborn as the music ceased to play.

"Welcome here, son and daughter." Galadriel said solemnly.

"In love and peace may you join together." Celeborn finished Galadriel's hanging sentence.

~~~

We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through

Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

~~~

"Speak now, Son." Galadriel went on, "Prove you are worthy of your Love's life."

Legolas turned to face me, his face bright, but his voice serious, "Aliya, you came into my life under the gravest of times. You appeared to me frightened and small, but to me, you were already a precious gift sent to me from the Valar themselves. I loved you when I met you and that love only grew as time went on. I never forgot you when we were pulled apart, I hoped that someday we would be together again. And here we stand, together at last. I will love you when the world ceases to exist. I would follow you to death and back. I would die for you. I love you. Will you be my friend, my companion and my Wife?"

~~~

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start

~~~

I felt tears in my eyes as he ended his speech to me. I felt bad, for what I had planned to say was nowhere equal to the words he had given.

"He has given his heart to you…" Celeborn said, "Will you take it?"

"Yes." I said, choking back a sob, "I will."

"Daughter." Galadriel said, "Prove you are worthy of this gift."

I cleared my eyes and my voice and began, "You were there for me when I was going to fall, Legolas. You brought me back from the darkness. You awoke the fire that lives in my heart, that I never even knew I had. You were there to help me, to comfort me, and to love me. Nothing has ever, or will ever replaced you in my heart. It surpasses all that has ever been in my life. I will stay by your side forever. I would follow you to death and back. I would die for you. I love you. Will you be my friend, my companion and my Husband?"

"She has returned your affection…" Celeborn said, "Will you accept it?"

"Yes." Legolas said, looking me in the eyes, "I will, with all my breath."

~~~

Knew there was somebody, somewhere

A new love in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

~~~

"Legolas Greenleaf and Aliya Clearwater, You are pronounced, by the dedication, love and attention you show to each other, Husband and Wife. Nothing can break this bond. It is eternal, everlasting." Galadriel said, sealing our lives, "The rings…"

Two Elves came forward, one to Galadriel and one to Celeborn, each bearing a ring.

Legolas took the ring from Celeborn and held my hand in his, slipping it on. I looked at it. It was silver inlayed with a single red ruby in the shape of a teardrop.

"This is for the tears you have cried," Celeborn said, "May you never cry them again."

I looked up from the ring into Legolas's eyes. They were glassy. I then looked to Galadriel, who handed me another ring in turn. 

I held Legolas's outstretched hand and placed the ring on his finger. It was silver like mine, but instead of a ruby, it held a diamond.

"For the clarity Love can offer," Galadriel said, "May your heart never become lost in the mists again."

"Eternal, as said, is this bond. Share your lives in happiness, peace and confidence." Galadriel said again, "May freedom be the world you live by, and may your love be true."

Legolas came forward, catching my body, and kissed me, "I love you. I will be there for you forever." was all he said. It was all that needed to be said. Love is a powerful thing. It was what we had.

~~~

And life is a road that I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW!!!!!!!! DON'T FORGET THE EPILOGUE!!!!


	38. Epilogue: Sing to Me

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own any of Tolkien's characters….damn!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The poem "Sing to Me" is by, well, me. And the last poem is by Samantha Rose and myself. Thank you, Sam Rose, for your input.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amin mela lle, A'maelamin - I love you, my beloved…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~

ALIYA

~~~

There are often times in one's life where you are forced to look back on the past and learn from it. Too many times has that happened to me. Not ever again.

It has only been a week since Legolas's life and mine were forever entwined, already my world has changed. I love it. All of it.

One thing, though, keeps coming back to my mind. The poem Legolas wrote so long ago, when it was thought I was lost forever.

~~~

Sing to me a place   
Where anything is possible   
Sing to me a place   
Of beauty unimaginable   
  
Sing to me a place   
Where I can live my life again   
Sing to me a place   
Where to love is only to begin   
  
Sing to me a place 

Where all of time is lost   
Sing to me a place   
Where cries of pain are past   
  
Sing to me a place   
Where I can once again be free   
Sing to me a place   
A place of trust   
A place of hope 

A place where I am loved for me   
Sing to me my life again 

~~~

The words still haunt me, but in a different way than they did before. They once rang true. 

They once told the life of a lost little girl, but now she is established. No longer a girl- but a true Lady instead. 

I've found the place that was spoken of in the poem. Its with Legolas. It was that way all along.

So now I take up my harp, prepared to sing once again, but it will not be a lament, as a past melody might have been. It will be a song of defeat. Over everything that once stood in my way. My road is clear now. I am free.

~~~

In the beginning I was lost and alone

no one to help me, a child, not grown

thought that my fate was to know only pain and fear

thought that my eyes would only see tears

but then out of nowhere you set me free

my heart and spirit, you made me see

I could go forever as long as you were here

Holding me close, keeping me near

you believed in me when I was scared

you saved my life and you cared

because of you I came to see

that there is more than helplessness inside of me

I am strong and can go on

to see the rights now, not the wrongs

Myself is there and shining through

all of this because of you

Amin mela lle, A'maelamin

~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW!!!!


	39. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

Hi……its me Angela. The author. Yeah, nice to finally meet you all, I know.

Well, there are so many people I want to thank, so lets begin.

- All my faithful reviewers!! You were there for me and kept me going! 

- My Almighty Beta-rah. Without you, this story would be a whole lot less interesting a much shorter. You kept me writing and adding twists. 

- Elithien Silverfrost, who's constant input and tolerance for my plot was much appreciated.

- Samantha Rose……you were there to listen to me complain and you offered suggestions when I needed them, Thanks, mellonamin.

- Thanks to all the poem writers who let me use their poems in my story and to all the famous song-writers who's songs I also used.

- Thanks to Tolkien, for there would be no LotR without him.

I really hope you liked the story!! I mean, you read it all, didn't you? So you must have liked it. 

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! As you read this, Ideas are already being formed by the author and beta for a new plot line. PLEASE keep a lookout for a sequel to this. I wouldn't want you to miss it!

Thanks again and keep reading.

Angela

AKA

Morgaine, High Priestess of Avalon and Lady of the Lake


End file.
